Sadismo
by Trezze
Summary: O Cavaleiro das Trevas tem apenas duas escolhas: O sádico ou a cidade de Gotham. Mas o que aconteceria se ele resolvesse escolher os dois? (Em hiato)
1. Salve o brinquedo

_**Sadismo**__: O termo sadismo deriva do nome do escritor e filósofo francês Donatien Alphonse François de Sade (Marquês de Sade), e denota a excitação e prazer provocados pelo sofrimento alheio._

**Capítulo 01: Salve o brinquedo**

"Ser uma pessoa sádica e ao mesmo tempo segura nem sempre é bom. Talvez a expressão 'rir na cara da morte' fosse muito bem-vinda a esse tipo de pessoa. Aquela que ri, gargalha, apodera e faz comédia da situação onde não tem controle, e do mesmo jeito quando os papéis são invertidos, quando alguém está sofrendo, o sádico vai rir e gargalhar. Nem tudo é piada, mas talvez pra pessoas assim, de certa forma são. Se você encontrar pessoas assim, ou quaisquer indícios de pessoas provocando esse tipo de ação disquem para o número abaixo. Estaremos seguros quando os loucos deixarem a cidade." Era isso que em letras garranchosas fora escrito num caderno de um aluno qualquer, encontrado no chão. Meio estranho um caderno desses num dos becos úmidos e cheios de lixo. O número na folha de caderno escolar fora rabiscado por algum rebelde, mas não tira o fato dos avisos serem uma piada.

- Ei, Bob! Veja isso! – Exclamou o criminoso ao parceiro que estava revirando a bolsa de uma mulher, que há essas horas, estaria ligando pra polícia. – Estão ensinando nas escolas a não serem que nem o chefe!

- Quê? Essa eu quero ver! - Riu o outro, enquanto teve o caderno jogado em suas mãos. Ao ler, soltou uma gargalhada. - O chefe vai rir muito quando ler essa! – Pegaram o caderno e simplesmente meteram na bolsa da mulher, e foram correndo para dentro do caminhão de sorvetes. Roubado, é claro.

Resolveram ligar a música de venda e não andar em velocidade. Sabiam que a essas horas da noite, se andassem com muita velocidade, iriam suspeitar. Do jeito que Gotham era supervisionada, não queriam dar bandeira. Foram tranquilamente – e aliviados – até o seu objetivo. O apartamento 302, onde estava o resto de seus capangas e seu chefe. Um apartamento qualquer a polícia de Gotham não estaria investigando... Foi o que o tal do chefe disse.

Estacionaram o caminhão à frente do apartamento, e iam dando risadinhas com as joias, dinheiros, bolsas, carteiras e o aviso naquele caderno de criança, tudo dentro de uma grande Louis Vuitton original. "Grande dia! O chefe ficará orgulhoso!" pensou o ladrão.

E adentraram no apartamento, com as máscaras de palhaço e a roupa suja, subiram pelo elevador até ao terceiro andar. Com muita festividade, entraram no apartamento 302 e encontraram apenas seu chefe, com a cadeira virada para a janela.

- Ei, chefe! – Disse o Bob, que era um pouco mais gordo que seu parceiro, cujo nome era Buddy. – Veja só esse aviso que encontramos. – Soltou o caderno na mesa na curiosa página. Pensou se o chefe conseguiria ler com aquela fresta de luminosidade que a lua proporcionara. Com a luva roxo-escuro pegando o caderno, voltando-se para a janela e lendo o aviso, pensou que seu chefe conseguiria ler naquela escuridão mesmo.

Uma gargalhada frenética tomou conta do lugar e os dois paspalhos tentaram rir com tanta vontade quanto o homem, mas só conseguiram dar umas risadas nervosas e baixas, como se quem dissesse "ria também, ria também" ameaçadoramente. Ele arrancou a página com cuidado e jogou bruscamente o resto do caderno pela janela, caindo sobre o asfalto em meio dos carros.

- Há, há, há... – Riu falsamente Buddy. – Viu chefinho, estão fazendo isso com você... Chamando você de louco! Não acha injusto? – Perguntou com certa timidez na voz.

- Me diga. – Sua voz saiu um tanto segura desta vez. – Vocês acham que eu sou um... Louco? – Perguntou, gesticulando com as mãos como se essa fosse uma grande questão. Ele continuava encarando a página e olhando a folha, de costa para os capangas.

Um silêncio tomou parte de todo o apartamento escuro, com objetos roubados e dinheiro a toda volta. Eles balançaram em conjunto a cabeça negando a questão. Ficaram apavorados.

- Eu perguntei... – Virou-se. Seu sorriso pela maquiagem parecia quase psicopata. Mas não, seu sorriso não era para transmitir um psicopata. Muito menos um louco. Era... Diferente. De certa forma, os ladrões se assustaram. Ele estava feliz... Demais. – Vocês acham que eu sou um louco?! – Falou ainda mais alto. Ele tranquilamente foi caminhando e encarou o ladrão mais gordo, Bob, quando ameaçou a faca em seu pescoço.

- Não, chefe! Não! – Os dois responderam temerosamente.

- Então por que me trouxeram isso? Para eu ler enquanto tomo um chá? Ou talvez enquanto eu tiro algumas vidas de certos criminosos sem valor que não tem o que fazer? – Perguntou em tom de deboche, como se fizesse uma piada.

- Por que é engraçado... – Disse Bob, com medo da faca em seu pescoço largo. – Há, há, há... O senhor devia rir... Sádico... Há, há, há... – Riu nervosamente, tentando não falhar em convencer o chefe, o que deu muito errado, pois sua desculpa parecia mais um lamento para não matá-lo. Sua risada, um choramingo.

- Rir? Eu deveria... – Pensou, olhando em volta. – Rir? Eu vou lhe contar uma história. Veja, veja estas cicatrizes. – Aproximou seu rosto dos olhos de Bob, que estava quase chorando. – Mesmo com a maquiagem, elas aparecem. Você as vê? Vê, é claro que vê. Eu as sinto. Então, deixe-me falar a história de como as consegui. – Fingiu uma tosse e continuou, com a faca deslizando aos poucos para a boca do ladrão. – Eu tinha um serviço em Gotham. E esse serviço era trazer melhores criminosos pra esse lugar. Aqueles criminosos que não se importam apenas com o dinheiro, que não ficam fazendo trabalhos inúteis, você sabe? Sabe. Então, certo dia, pedi educadamente que dois dos que trabalham pra mim, fazer algo de decente em Gotham. Tirarem algumas vidas que nos atrapalham... Detonarem uma bomba em alguma escola... E sabe o que eles trouxeram? Um aviso de que estão todos evitando os loucos nessa cidade. Então eu me ofendi. Afinal, eu não sou louco. – Passou a língua entre os lábios – E eles ficaram tão sérios... E eu perguntei: _"Por que tão sério?"_ e eles não me responderam. Então, eu coloquei um sorriso no rosto deles! – A faca roçou sobre o rosto gordo de Bob, quando o homem simplesmente puxou a faca com força na lateral de sua boca, fazendo-o cair e se agoniar de dor. Buddy, o mais magro, ficou aterrorizado e tentou fugir pela porta que misteriosamente, estava trancada por fora. Começou a pedir piedade, quando o homem simplesmente tirou outra faca do bolso e rapidamente cortou as duas laterais da boca do capanga Buddy, dando o "sorriso" que lhes contou na história.

Começaram a agoniar-se de dor e o sangue caindo pelo carpete do apartamento.

- Se quiserem ouvir outra história... Aqui o meu cartão. – Jogou uma carta no chão entre os dois bandidos caídos com as bocas dilaceradas no chão e saiu pela porta, que agora, já estava aberta. A carta era apenas uma daquelas de baralho, que dizia "_Coringa_".

Desceu as escadas assoviando e saiu do apartamento com uma máscara de palhaço, parecida com as demais de Bob e Buddy e entrou no caminhão de sorvetes, que agora, estava lotado de outros criminosos que trabalhavam para grupo dele. O homem ao lado do volante iria fazer alguma pergunta sobre o que aconteceu no apartamento, mas ele não teve piedade em dar um tiro em sua cabeça, e o jogar pela janela. Ligou o motor do carro como se tivesse acabado de jogar um pacote de fritas pela janela. Algumas pessoas que perambulavam pela noite de Gotham ficaram chocadas e o caminhão disparou em velocidade para longe dos apartamentos. – Espero que o trânsito não esteja muito lento... Estou com pressa. – Passou língua pelos lábios com maquiagem, fazendo-o até sentir o gosto da tinta vermelha.

O destino, ninguém fazia ideia. Talvez aqueles criminosos que trabalhavam com Coringa sabiam que iriam morrer sem mais nem menos pelas mãos do próprio chefe. Não tinham confiança em si mesmo. Na verdade, eles não sabiam que iriam morrer – tinham quase certeza –, mas de certo modo, se aliar a ele já era uma forma de acabar com a própria vida. Ele era simplesmente um sádico com sua própria lógica.

Os homens que ficavam dentro do caminhão na parte de trás ficaram em silêncio, sem mencionar uma palavra. Coringa iria dirigindo enquanto soltava risadas histéricas e girava a arma em sua mão. Um carro de polícia ligou suas sirenes logo atrás.

- Chefe! Estão nos seguindo! – Gritou algum, a voz abafada pela máscara de palhaço que usavam.

- Isso é uma pena. Vocês não deveriam ter roubado aquelas coisas! Que coisa feia! – Avisou. Alguns não entenderam, e outros começavam a questionar o chefe um atrás do outro. – Pode passar aquele carrinho de brinquedo? – Perguntou ao ladrão logo atrás do banco de motorista. Sem entender praticamente nada, entregou o carrinho nas mãos do chefe.

- O senhor vai querer esse carrinho? Deve ter coisas aqui valendo milhões, chefe! – Exclamou o ladrão. O trânsito estava agitado e havia carros correndo muito mais rápido do que o grande caminhão de sorvete. Então um solavanco fez com que todos os outros atrás, inclusive o que havia acabado de questionar o chefe, dessem de cara nas laterais e alguns, caindo sobre o dinheiro e os objetos valiosos dentro do caminhão. A polícia de Gotham já deveria estar chamando reforços e gritando para que diminuíssem a velocidade.

- O único meio de viver sensato nesse mundo é sem regras, meus caros. – Colocou em ênfase sua frase.

E então, com seu carrinho de brinquedo, Coringa abriu a porta do caminhão em movimento. Os ladrões já estavam gritando, quando ele realmente pulou e saiu rolando várias vezes na calçada dos pedestres, e como um fajuto truque de mágica, levantou-se de pé e fez um "tchã-ram" cambaleando para todos os lados e saiu andando tranquilamente com seu carrinho de brinquedo, sem nem mesmo olhar o caminhão desgovernado indo a toda velocidade.

Uma grande explosão tomou conta algumas quadras a frente, pois como se fosse calculado, havia um posto de gasolina bem à frente e o destino do caminhão foi bater contra vários carros em alta velocidade e explodir. As pessoas começaram a gritar freneticamente, e outros carros se chocaram e fizeram grandes estragos pra se livrarem da explosão também. Algumas notas de dólares e retalhos de bolsas de grife foram voando pelo lugar, mas as viaturas de polícia tiveram o mesmo destino que o caminhão de sorvetes e outros carros.

Ao analisar a explosão já de longe, deu uma gargalhada como se estivesse vendo um stand-up de comédia: As pessoas gritando "Fogo! Fogo!", alguns carros revirados para cima e outros tendo que pisar no freio agressivamente, e outras viaturas da polícia chegando. Deu uns passos mais rápidos e, como se quem não quisesse nada, passou logo a frente da delegacia, que parecia não ter percebido o "psicopata louco à solta pela cidade" caminhando vagorosamente e acenando, mesmo que não percebam, pela porta transparente da delegacia. Não era que a segurança da cidade era ruim quando não houvesse certa "ajuda especial", mas a lógica de Coringa era tão abstrata para os policiais, que podia se safar de qualquer coisa. Ia caminhando normalmente, quando algumas pessoas começaram a estranhar um homem de máscara e os trajes diferentes brincando com um carrinho e caminhando pela rua, sendo que logo lá atrás, havia uma grande explosão, onde era o destino de várias pessoas que iam correndo em prantos ver o que havia acontecido. Resolveu não abusar tanto assim da sorte e entrou numa espécie de "Entulhos para Carros Velhos do Tio John" – o que estava escrito numa letra horrível em giz na placa –, que na verdade, era simplesmente o lugar aonde se refugiava.

Talvez o tal Tio John não esteja mais tão bem para tomar conta de sua propriedade...

_- Fim do Primeiro Capítulo -_

**N/A: **Olá, eu aqui! Como vai? Antes de tudo, deixe-me agradecer a Beatriz, a menina mais legal do mundo que leu primeiro. Bem... E então, o que posso falar do primeiro capítulo da minha primeira fanfic postada no fanfiction? Bem, a vergonha está me consumindo. Isso é um fato. Além de que shippar um "casal" como esse não é fácil de engolir! Bom, pelo menos estou contribuindo com mais uma fanfic slash nesse mundo, não acha?

Ah, e quero explicar certas coisas sobre essa fanfic no qual você pode ficar confuso. Ela é como uma "re-imaginação" do Batman: The Dark Knight. Utiliza acontecimentos do filme, porém, não há "tempo cronológico" nos acontecimentos dela. Certinho? Qualquer coisa, já sabe. Pode falar.

Os dez primeiros capítulos (Sim, eu estou lá no décimo e resolvi postar só agora) estão prontinhos aqui no forno só esperando para serem expostos e lidos por pessoas lindíssimas. Bem, vou parar de torrar a paciência de todo mundo e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Noite Inquieta

**Capítulo 02: Noite Inquieta**

Aquele lugar era imundo, e só havia entulhos de carros velhos. Um tráfico de carros com peças estragadas, talvez. "Aquele velho nojento pelo menos fazia algo legal. Fazia os moradores desse lugar de bobos." Pensou, analisando as mesas cheias de anotações, números, etc. Havia até um pedido para Lucius Fox.

- Ora, essa. O empregadinho do justiceiro também faz pedido? Ah! Pena que ele não conta quem está por baixo da máscara. – Pegou, analisando o papel, onde só dizia:

"_Motor Quebrado. Você sabe o que fazer. Lucius Fox"._

Simplesmente jogou o papel nos ares e fora analisando aquele lugar que fazia tempo que não visitara. Depois de ter se instalado naquele apartamento antigo, não precisou mais do velhote Tio John para ameaçar. Afinal, o coitado... Está guardado dentro do capô de um dos carros.

Nem se lembrou de que havia um segundo andar naquele lugar, quando ouviu um os dois passos largos andando, e por uns segundos o pensamento de que o velho havia virado zumbi lhe fez dar uma gargalhada, e decidiu subir as escadas, totalmente animado.

Subiu as escadas praticamente pulando dois e três degraus, quando começou a caminhar devagar pelo segundo andar escuro. Aquele lugar fazia tanto tempo que estava abandonado, que a lâmpada poderia ter queimado. Só havia mesmo a luz da janela – que pela negritude da noite, mostrava uma tempestade cobrindo Gotham. As nuvens cobrindo os únicos fios de luz que a lua permitia – fazendo o que o segundo andar se tornasse um blecaute. A sala era vazia, havia uma ou duas coisas entulhadas nos cantos, com algumas pequenas caixas e ferramentas. A cada passo a madeira fraca rangia.

Andou com cuidado, como se quem esperasse um ataque surpresa a qualquer momento, mas nunca sem tirar o sorriso de excitação descontrolado e psicótico. Alguém invadir um dos lugares onde Coringa brinca de pique-esconde com a polícia seria, no entanto, divertido para ele. Os passos pareciam mudar de direção tão rápido que sua risada começava a ficar descontrolada. Ajeitou a veste roxa (no qual combinava as peças como a calça e a luva) e tentou observar pela janela. Na verdade, não passaria de um truque. Ele sabia que se houvesse alguém lá, na primeira oportunidade tentaria empurrá-lo pela janela. Foi o que aconteceu.

Sentiu uma força inimaginável puxando os cabelos com a tinta verde desbotada e vagabunda. Coringa pode ser sádico, mas também não nega que se diverte quando sente dor. As mãos começaram a tentar empurrá-lo pela janela com toda a força, mas decidiu escorregar por baixo e ao mesmo tempo retirando suas duas facas dos bolsos.

- Ah, quer dizer que o segurança dos portões de Gotham veio brincar comigo? Isso é adorável. Eu estava me sentindo bem sozinho mesmo... – Era aquela imagem que estava diante de seus olhos mais uma vez, o homem que defendia Gotham por trás da máscara e a forma obscura de se mostrar como um morcego. Não foi uma única vez: Coringa já teve mais de uma chance de matar Batman uma vez por todas. Mas nunca se tratou de matar o Cavaleiro das Trevas, ele era sua prioridade até o momento. _Ele não queria matá-lo_, pois era sua única diversão nos dias tristes.

Se não houvesse certo alguém pra lhe dar uns três ou quatro minutos de alegria naquela noite, provavelmente iria acabar abrindo mais uma daquelas vodcas estocadas no bar do velho-morto John.

- Eu vi o que você fez. – Soou a voz fria do homem, como se quisesse matá-lo só com os olhos negros quase desaparecidos sob a máscara escura.

- Ah! Nem percebi que tinha telespectadores! – Sorriu como se estivesse lisonjeado. Nem todo mundo tem a oportunidade de ver seus feitios.

A noite de Gotham nunca tinha sido tão perfeita para ele: Além de uma divertida companhia, o céu começava a se revoltar, estouros e trovejos começaram a se rebelar contra a cidade de forma incrível, uma digna paisagem. As nuvens haviam coberto a lua por completo, fazendo com que Gotham se parecesse com um blecaute – embora a energia nas casas - de bairro a bairro. Ele adorava quando a cidade era tomada pela chuva. Era quando os animais se escondiam, era quando qualquer pessoa naquele lugar se escondia com medo, refugiados. Seja em Gotham, seja no mundo inteiro.

- Não pensei que fosse do seu tipo se esconder. – Disse o Homem-Morcego, simplesmente imóvel e encarando Coringa, como se fosse esperar para dar o bote. – Seu lugar é no Asilo Arkham.

- Meu lugar é lá? Você tem certeza? Nunca fez meu tipo aquele lugar... Paredes mal pintadas, cama não muito confortável. E dormir bem disposto é fundamental. Eu nem mesmo tinha companhia. – A língua tornou a umedecer os lábios vermelhos. – Não gostaria de ficar no meio do grupo dos loucos. Você sabe, eles não riem das minhas piadas, e aquele lugar é simplesmente desconfortante de qualquer modo. – Segurou as duas facas mais forte do que o comum. Ele tinha plena certeza que seu sorriso estava fazendo o "grande Cavaleiro das Trevas" começar a fraquejar. Ele tirou o dia pra ficar animado.

- Quem lhe disse que você tem o direito de escolher? – Perguntou ríspido. Seus passos iam devagar para lado, procurando um jeito de puxar seu cabelo outra vez.

- Eu disse! Eu tenho todo o direito de escolher. Afinal, sou eu que, injustamente, estou sendo acusado de louco. Você que é! – Zombou entre risadas, apontando a mão direita que segurava uma faca já suja para Batman. – Quem seria o louco de proteger essa cidade acabada? Você! Há... Há- Mais umas daquelas gargalhadas iriam tomar o lugar vazio quando finalmente, Coringa teve seus cabelos encaracolados puxados com uma força inimaginável e a cabeça jogada contra as paredes frágeis do lugar. – Não é a primeira vez que você vem com esses golpes baixos. Estou ficando tonto, pare! – Falou calmamente, antes de ter a cara pressionada contra a parede fria, fazendo com que a maquiagem desbotasse na parede. Pegou a faca e simplesmente cravou na perna esquerda do rapaz. Ele abaixou a guarda enquanto puxou a faca rapidamente. Sua perna começou a esvair sangue.

- É, parece que sua fantasia não tem nenhuma resistência nas pernas. Devia comprar na loja de um amigo meu. Ah, lembrei que não tenho amigos! – Gargalhou, tratando a briga entre os dois uma brincadeira.

O Homem-Morcego simplesmente saiu pela janela. Estava tão escuro que não se podia distinguir mais o próprio Batman do céu e os prédios. Ele não estava com medo, ele muito menos fugiu. "Ele não queria me entregar pra Arkham! Divertido. Estou começando a simpatizar com ele!" Pensou. Tornou a voltar a sorrir, descendo as escadas como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não tivesse que sair a procura por um homem com certo machucado na perna esquerda.

Ele iria definitivamente descobrir quem se cobria por atrás daquela máscara. Afinal, matar Batman não estava na sua lista. O seu primeiro objetivo é – ou era – transformá-lo num louco. "Mas seria muito mais divertido... Deixar os dois loucos." A imagem mental de descobrir quem Batman era o deixou fascinado. Ele não deixaria apenas o protetor de Gotham louco, mas ainda sim quem o interpreta.

_**. . .**_

Sem saber que um dos criminosos mais insanos tinha agora como desejo descobrir sua verdadeira identidade, Batman havia retornado para seu refúgio, totalmente imperceptível naquela tempestade que viria. Chegou rápido ao seu destino, a Mansão Wayne. Que Bruce Wayne deu à vida ao Batman, muito poucos sabiam – dos íntimos da família Wayne – e ele sabia que estava seguro em questão a isso. Mas saberia que teria se esconder o máximo possível não deixando a mostra o grande machucado que a perna esquerda mostrava.

Enquanto entrava na mansão, via seu mordomo parado enquanto olhava pela janela. Ele havia se atrasado para o jantar – e talvez seu mordomo não gostasse de cozinhar para o silêncio –, então decidiu ir rapidamente colocar suas vestes comuns, como o bilionário Bruce Wayne, e não como o Justiceiro de Gotham. A armadura havia sofrido um pequeno estrago na perna, então resolveu deixá-la em sua cama, logo depois daria conta daquilo. Sua prioridade no momento era pedir ajuda ao fiel Alfred, formado em medicina de guerra, saberia muito bem como cuidar daquilo. Era o que esperava.

- Alfred? Alguma ligação? – Perguntou curioso, enquanto segurava uma toalha na perna esquerda.

- Não, meu senhor. – Respondeu, virando-se e olhando para o rapaz. – Vou pegar o kit médico. Vai acabar se matando, Sr. Wayne. – Disse, educadamente.

- Certo... – Aguardou por uns instantes no confortável sofá, analisando a mansão totalmente intacta. "Alfred sempre faz um bom trabalho", pensou. O tempo havia passado tão rápido pra ele, que parecia que foi ontem que essa mansão foi completamente destruída. E com a rapidez que ele nem conseguia acreditar, tudo já estava em seu devido lugar.

Seu mordomo já voltara, com uma pequena maleta branca que ele nunca havia visto em toda sua vida. Ele deveria saber o que faz. Quando a toalha foi retirada do machucado, pôde ver que por uns instantes, seu mordomo havia ficado impressionado.

- Uma faca, Sr. Wayne? – Questionou surpreso. – O senhor é sempre tão bom em golpes corpo-a-corpo... Se não for falta de educação minha, quem foi o sortudo que conseguiu fazer isto no senhor?

- _Coringa._ – Disse como se estivesse encontrado apenas mais um dos criminosos quaisquer de Gotham. Tratava o maior e melhor deles do mesmo jeito que trata aqueles que nem para o Asilo Arkham precisam ser despachados.

- Um belo encontro formal entre amigos, eu espero. – Deu um leve sorriso enquanto deu alguns pontos no ferimento, que incrivelmente não sentia nada.

Sorriu de volta, imaginando como seria hilariante ter um encontro formal com Coringa. Praticamente impossível, pois o próprio afirmou que não tem e nem mesmo parece ser do tipo que terá amigos. "Coringa é um louco..." sua mente lhe avisou o que ele já tinha certeza. Talvez fosse o cansaço.

Depois que seu mordomo terminou, decidiu ir deitar-se. Lembrou-se de um infortuno problema: Amanhã seria a festa de aniversário de Bruce Wayne, e era quase como inevitável não comemorar nada. Seria como entregar as cartas pra todo mundo de que o bilionário estaria fazendo alguma coisa.

- Creio que o senhor esteja pensando na festa de amanhã. – Falou Alfred, de modo educado enquanto Bruce caminhava em direção ao seu quarto. – Os convidados já foram todos ligados, e o... "Seu restaurante" devo-lhe dizer, será o local da festa, Sr. Wayne. Esteja em trajes formais, logo ao anoitecer.

"Uma festa divertida... Certo." Pensou. Estava plenamente agradecido por Alfred fazer tudo aquilo. Deitou-se em sua cama e dormiu.

_**. . .**_

_- Fim do Segundo Capítulo -_

**N/A: **Olá meus povos insanos. Eu por aqui mais uma vez! Então, vamos ao que interessa. Esse capítulo insano se baseia no encontro insaníssimo entre o sádico mais insano ainda e o Homem-Morcego... super insano. Como que vai ser o acerto de contas desses dois hein? Ok, sem propaganda barata e chata que eu sei que ninguém gosta, vamos ao que interessa: Uma linda review foi enviaaada!

Pela **Downey**, e eu agradeço de pés e mãos juntinhas pelo seu comentário. Bom, eu decidi escrever em português até por que nem todo mundo é adepto ao inglês (Tudo bem, desculpa esfarrapada. Eu é que sou mal em inglês mesmo!). Mas nossa, vai me dizer que TDK não é o filme mais gay do planeta? Só ter olhinhos bem atentos às entrelinhas e voalá: Você já começa a imaginar certas coisas... E aquele "Você me completa" é realmente brusco pra minha mente... Faltava só completar a noite e deixar um coringa encima da cama do Bruce, pronto. Perfeito. Não vou demorar não! Pode crer nisso. Essa foi tipo, uma das fics que eu fiquei mais empolgadas pra escrever, então, eu não iria me perdoar se abandonasse ela. Well, isso aqui tá ficando maior que o próprio capítulo! Bem, continue acompanhando e qualquer crítica, dúvida, elogio, já sabe!

Então, até o próximo capítulo, gente!


	3. Procurando um bilionário

**Capítulo 03: Procurando um bilionário**

- Como eu odeio essas camas. Camas tão desconfortáveis. – Reclamou.

Coringa havia passado a noite naquele museu de peças de carros. Não temeria que Jim Gordon, do Departamento de Polícia da cidade de Gotham, pudesse estar à sua procura depois da catástrofe com o caminhão de sorvete. Embora não se importasse com isso, afinal, sabia que Gordon o deixaria para Batman, o que era bem mais divertido. Resolveu deixar o lugar, e começar a realizar seus objetivos. Ele não tinha planos nenhum, não arquitetou nada da mente. Muito pelo contrário, ele gostava de começar o dia se_ divertindo_ da sua maneira.

Quando abriu a porta da frente – e agradecendo por sair daquele lugar imundo – olhou para os dois lados rapidamente e caminhou ás pressas tentando imaginar o que poderia fazer hoje. Ele não estava com cabeça para negociar com as máfias de Gotham por hoje.

- Matar algumas mães... Não. Desfigurar alguém... Não... – Passou a língua pelos lábios, seu melhor hábito – Brincar com as minhas facas... Ah, já fiz isso ontem! Vou deixar a minha maior diversão pra realizar a noite! – Fechou a porta da velharia de carros e seguiu assoviando, atravessando a rua com o sinal aberto. Um senhor de idade o reconheceu, e quando sua voz gritou a primeira sílaba de "Polícia!", um tiro certeiro no peito fez com que o homem caísse. Guardou a arma no bolso da veste roxa e continuou assoviando.

- Esse silenciador é mesmo bom... Devia existir algo assim pra mulheres! – Pensou, lembrando-se de vagas coisas que aconteceram em seu passado, o que preferiu não continuar o pensamento.

Uma mulher caminhava rápido com o filho, que olhou para o homem como se tivesse acabado de ver um monstro. Acenou dando um falso sorriso envergonhado e a criança começou a chorar dissimuladamente, o que o fez dar uma gargalhada e ajeitar os cabelos com a tinta verde mal pintada para trás.

Foi andando pelas ruas sujas e mal cuidadas tranquilamente. Rua com foco de roubos, talvez. O mais engraçado é que nada de uma viatura, um policial ou algo do tipo. Coringa estava solto pelas ruas de Gotham. Analisou uma loja com vários celulares, inclusive pessoas falando neles dentro. Havia vários celulares nas prateleiras, e a loja estava lotada. Decidiu entrar tranquilamente, e no mesmo instante todo mundo se chocou com ele, alguns indo pra trás, outros correndo e alguns simplesmente paralisados. No mesmo instante pensou estar magoado. Ele se achava até atraente, e a maquiagem ainda não havia desbotado!

- Preciso dar um telefonema. Só um telefonema. Por favor, – Inclinou a mão para uma mulher que carregava um daqueles celulares modernos com toque de tela. – Só um telefonema.

A mulher com as mãos tremendo, entregou o celular, segurando com força sua bolsa e evitando chorar.

Ele tentou mexer naquilo de qualquer forma, mas a luva não permitia que ele fizesse nada. Teria de tirar a luva se quisesse fazer alguma coisa naquele celular. – Mas como você vive com isso?! Ou vocês querem inventar moda, ou eu sou muito da vanguarda mesmo. – Reclamou fazendo aquela cara de quem não estava interessado com nada, logo foi jogando o celular no chão, fazendo com que se quebrasse em uns três grandes pedaços. – Viu?! Na minha época, eu podia jogar qualquer celular do décimo andar e ele estaria inteiro, e ligado. – Riu. Todos os presentes, até os pequenos guardas daquela loja ficavam quietos e chocados.

- Eu tenho esse aqui... – Disse outra mulher, inclinando um celular um pouco menos "moderno" do que o da outra mulher, que já havia saído correndo. Sua voz saia quase imperceptível. Não gostava nem de olhar para o rosto de Coringa.

- Ah, é disso que estou falando! – Deu um sorriso. Discou fácil o número, e rapidamente alguém estava na linha, mas era aquele tipo de pessoa que não dizia "Alô", e Coringa logo falou o que desejava em baixo tom. – Sabe a pessoa com a conta bancária mais alta em Gotham? Sabe, posso estar por um bom tempo aqui, mas não me recordo quem tem esse posto. Tirando os mafiosos.

- _É a família Wayne, senhor. Eles possuem uma mansão que fora acabada de ser reconstruída, e uma empresa. Meio raro o senhor não saber disso... A empresa Wayne fornece energia, armamentos. Bem, só há um herdeiro na família, Bruce Wayne. _– Respondeu a voz quase camuflada na linha, deveria estar usando algum pano ou algo do tipo.

Ele estava confiando muito na sua aposta. Ele sabia de muito pouco sobre o seu fiel amigo Homem-Morcego. As únicas coisas que tinha descoberto era que Lucius Fox lhe ajudava com o equipamento, e de que ele era rico. Foram as poucas informações que ele descobriu nos últimos dois dias, por um dos capangas. Perguntou-se se era verdade, afinal, não dá pra confiar muito neles. "Mas até que faz sentido! Lucius Fox trabalha na tal empresa! Que piada!" Começou juntar peças em sua mente. Se ele estiver certo nessa aposta... Desligou o telefone na cara de quem quer seja que ele havia ligado, e jogou o telefone por trás do ombro enquanto saia rapidamente da loja. Coringa começou a correr rápido pra longe da loja, fazendo com que os malditos cabelos atrapalhassem sua visão várias vezes. Parou quando viu que a distância já estava boa. Fez uma contagem regressiva de três – vendo algumas pessoas tentando sair o mais rápido possível da loja – e a loja explodiu perfeitamente na sua contagem.

- Boom! – Caçoou na hora da explosão, o fogo crepitando de longe e sua risada de alegria e prazer por ver. – Agora os jornalistas acharão mais um adjetivo para mim: Terrorista. – Riu. Saiu pacificamente e não ia fazer nada mais nada menos que uma visitinha à mansão Wayne, de qualquer modo.

Ele ia caminhando entre as risadas, mas não se lembrava de por onde deveria, nem onde ficava tal mansão, ameaçou um ou outro a lhe apontarem o lugar e finalmente descobriu onde ficava. Uma ou duas mortes após explodir um caminhão e uma loja de celulares não faz diferença, afinal. Foi percebendo que o sol já havia perdido sua cor, e começava a anoitecer aos poucos. A mansão escura não lhe surpreendeu tanto como o alvoroço num restaurante logo a esquina. Tinha tanta gente que só de ter a ideia de torturar todas aquelas pessoas lhe animou por completo. Tratava-se de gente fútil e rica, daquelas que mereceriam um sorriso no rosto por tanto dinheiro no bolso. Foi caminhando devagar, se esgueirando nas sombras de um ou outro prédio para saber do que se tratava primeiro.

- Bruce daqui a pouco chega, não é? Diz que sim, papai! – Perguntou uma mulher loira com pouca roupa e muita animação para um homem baixo e gordo ao seu lado, vestido em trajes bem antiquados do que formais. Tinha um bigode branco pavoroso e um de seus dentes era de ouro. – Quero dar um presente de aniversário especial pra ele!

- Sim, sim... Certo, Lisa... Vá beber uns drinks, você sabe que ele se atrasa. – Disse o homem, bufando, e voltando a tragar um charuto.

Se Coringa pudesse dar um pulo e começasse a soltar palmas a si mesmo, faria isso. Era uma ocasião especial! Era aniversário da sua presa de hoje! Mas o pensamento de que o homem bilionário de Gotham não tivesse nada em relação com o Cavaleiro das Trevas estava quase sumindo. Ele começou a acreditar nisso. Interrompido os pensamentos, viu uma limusine preta estacionando com cuidado na frente do restaurante. De lá saiu um homem totalmente irreconhecível, um homem de terno, que segurava várias garotas pela cintura, de cada lado, sorrindo, e acenando.

- Só pode ser uma brincadeira! – Ele soltou uma pequena gargalhada, mas logo olhou para os lados para ver se alguém percebeu e tomou consciência do que estava fazendo. – Estou vendo que hoje metade da população feminina de Gotham irá desaparecer. – Palpitou fazendo cara de quem não estava nem um pouco interessado com a situação.

O homem entrou na festa rindo e agindo como um playboyzinho milionário, as pessoas o parabenizando e cada vez mais mulheres em sua volta.

"Preciso dar um jeito de entrar lá e falar particularmente com o meu amiguinho. No seria melhor... Já que é o hábito dele." Pensou de forma rápida, e logo vasculhou o restante da rua que parecia interditada pela movimentação no restaurante.

Viu uma criança de sete anos até que bem vestida, caminhando até o restaurante. Puxou-lhe pelo braço com agressividade até o canto da porta de um bar qualquer que dava de frente para o restaurante.

- Você vai ir até o final daquele salão, e desligar a energia elétrica. – Disse ao menino que parecia completamente assustado. Fez aquele sorriso clássico que, juntando com a maquiagem, fazia qualquer criança querer fazer xixi nas calças. A criança só gritou "Eu faço, eu faço!" e saiu correndo entre os adultos.

Coringa ficou esperando e ajeitando a gravata verde que combinava com a blusa social verde estampada. Até que por um momento, pensou que a criança havia fugido. Com essa ideia, pensou várias maneiras de matá-la, quando a energia caiu e todos fizeram um surpreso "Oh!". _Ele teve sua chance para participar da festa_. Enquanto entrava, foi se encontrando na festa escura, pedindo "com licença" para alguns em um tom irônico, pegou um drink e foi para o banheiro. Entrou na primeira porta que pensou ser o masculino, mas depois de muitas bolsas jogadas em sua cara, foi para a porta da esquerda. "Nunca tive tanto ódio de mulheres como hoje!" Teve tempo para pensar uns trinta e quatro tipos de morte para cada uma. Iria se divertir muito com suas facas hoje. Iria saborear toda a sensação várias vezes.

Rapidamente, a energia havia voltado e tinha um homem ajeitando o terno. Ele tornou em gritar quando viu um homem sorrindo para o espelho em seu lado, quando recebeu um soco e fora jogado no canto do banheiro. Coringa até pensou em pegar seu terno, mas seu orgulho lhe disse que ficava muito melhor com seu traje atual. Roxo sempre lhe caíra bem. Saiu do banheiro quando todos se focaram no bilionário: Parecia que ninguém se importou com a queda da energia, foram ofuscados pela presença do herdeiro Wayne. Nem mesmo o próprio pareceu se preocupar, embora se pudesse imaginar que ele estaria detestando desperdiçar uma noite para varrer os ladrões de Gotham e olhar para toda essa gente que nem mesmo ele conhece.

Coringa tornou a andar rápido na primeira porta que havia a sua frente. Se aquilo tipo de lugar vazio onde pudesse descobrir a verdade sobre o bilionário, estaria de bom tamanho.

Deu uma corrida rápida até a porta e entrou. Ninguém parecia ter percebido ou gritado "Polícia!". Bom, não que ele estivesse com medo disso. "Hoje é aniversário do playboyzinho, não do morcego. Ele não poderia me punir na frente de todo mundo sem a capinha e seu equipamento fajuto." Pensou Coringa, desprezando o homem que tentara lhe pegar tantas vezes agora, sem arma nenhuma contra ele. Ele começou a ter certeza que aquele homem era o Batman.

Ele olhou em volta o lugar. Era o dormitório dos cozinheiros do restaurante, que por hoje, não entrariam lá, pelo menos não enquanto a festa durasse. "Dormitório num restaurante do bilionário. Certo, ou isso é o acaso, ou ele tem discípulos." Deu uma risada baixa. Tudo em seu objetivo até agora estava dando certo. Só precisava chamar o tal riquinho para o lugar sozinho. Encontrou no bidê de uma das camas um celular, que, casualmente, havia o número de Bruce Wayne na lista, intitulado "Chefe" na lista telefônica e seu nome como apelido. Riu, e logo discou o número.

Pode ouvir através da porta o toque do celular de Wayne tocando, e ele atendeu.

- Alô? – Perguntou. Coringa podia ouvir ele através da porta do dormitório. Soltou uma risada histérica e foi mais o centro do quarto, para que não ouvissem nada do lugar.

- Ah, já faz um tempinho né? Que tal resolvermos nossas contas? Venha até o dormitório! – Disse, rindo ao telefone. O rapaz do outro lado da linha ficou atordoado, e um tanto sério. Perguntou quem era, mas ao ouvir a gargalhada, desligou o telefone. Podia ouvir os passos vindos até o quarto. Surpreendeu-se com o homem sério que fechou a porta rapidamente e a trancou com uma chave.

Ele ficou lhe encarando por alguns momentos. Ele ficou totalmente confuso, e percebeu que fazia uma faceta de irritado.

- Você está entregando o jogo pra mim ficando irritado desse jeito! Foi fácil assim mesmo? – Ironizou Coringa, que não conseguia de maneira alguma tirar o sorriso do rosto. Estavam de frente um pro outro, como várias vezes estiveram.

Wayne não conseguia falar nada. Ele não podia simplesmente falar depois de muito tarde "Quem é você?" ou muito menos chamar a polícia. Dava pra ver em seu rosto a mesma cara que ele faria para Coringa quando o via na pele do Homem-Morcego.

- Tudo bem. Sei que vou parecer indelicado, mas vou pedir para que você tire as calças. – Disse Coringa, passando a língua pelos lábios.

Toda a expressão de raiva de Bruce Wayne se tornou incrédula, enquanto Coringa lhe olhava sério. Quando ele pensou nas palavras que disse, começou a rir freneticamente.

- Não, não! Não me entenda errado! – Mal tinha ar no pulmão depois de tanto riso – Mas eu preciso ver a sua perna esquerda, só pra... Ter certeza do que já está na cara. Sabe, sou um cara precavido. – Tentou controlar a risada quando o pensamento vinha à mente.

Bruce Wayne avançou um passo na sala, quando Coringa avançou dois. – Você quer me enfrentar assim mesmo? Desse jeito? – Zombou. – Eu fico até mais alto do que você quando é só mais qualquer um!

O rapaz pensava em alguma coisa no momento. Coringa o olhava animado com a situação. Não fez nada menos do que puxar o homem pela gravata para mais perto. - O que você pretende fazer?! – Perguntou, com raiva. Seus rostos estavam próximos, Coringa pode ver o rosto dele sem máscara, o que fez seus olhos negros destacados na sombra negra da maquiagem se surpreenderem de forma tão incomum, pela primeira vez.

- Bem, da última vez que me puxaram assim pela gravata, foi minha amante. E vou te dizer: Eu não sei se pegaria bem resolvermos nossas contas assim como resolvi com ela no final da noite. – Disse, o encarando nos olhos com um _sorriso pervertido mais estranho do que o comum_. Parece que o objetivo do palhaço sádico estava mudando de rumo.

_- Fim do Terceiro Capítulo -_

**N/A**: Hey, hey! Eu mais uma vez aqui. Decidi postar esse capítulo bem mais rápido porque tem muito capítulo ficando acumulado. É! Já estamos na cerca dos 12 capítulos queridos guardados no maravilhoso Word. Bem, o que falar sobre esse finalzinho? Coringa sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da língua! Sério! E bem, no próximo capítulo vamos ver, até que enfim, o que a gente mais quer. Liberado pra imaginar o que quiser.

**Downey**: Mas com toda a certeza! Quem disse que o Batman não gosta de resolver as contas com o seu divertido amigo? Tenho certeza que no fundo, ele tem aquela vontade de... Fazer justiça de outras maneiras. Well, o ponto de vista muda algumas vezes para o Coringa (em maioria) e o do Bruce. Gosto de explicar os dois lados da situação! Alfred é uma esfinge. Nunca dá pra decifrar o que ele pensa, e quando ele fala alguma coisa, tem sempre vinte e um sentidos. Ah, sabe, eu não ligo muito pra isso! Vou continuar postando normalmente e esperando ansiosa que outra pessoa legal assim como você venha aqui. E bem, como você já está lendo, é meu dever postá-la nem que seja pra uma única leitora. Me faz muito feliz o fato de você estar gostando! Bem, o rating se depender de mim, muda bem fácil. Inicialmente tenho a colocado como K, por medo que alguma coisa se passe por exagerado. Mas acredito que mais pro meio da fic, ela pode mudar pra M. Bem, Coringa é um sádico, nada vai ser mais prazeroso do que ver quem mais ele tem intimidade sendo machucado em vários sentidos. Continue acompanhando!


	4. O crime do Justiceiro

**Capítulo 04: O crime do Justiceiro**

Uma luz começou a refletir em seus olhos. Espreguiçou-se. Coringa não havia dormido há tanto tempo numa cama tão confortável que fez revirar os olhos para trás, de tão confortável. Aliás, ele estava se sentindo tão bem, que começou a estranhar a situação. Olhou o lugar que estava. Era um quarto de alta classe. Janelas daquelas que tinha vista panorâmica. A cama era de casal, e estava totalmente bagunçada. Um lençol branco cobria-o, mas ao levantá-lo, colocou a mão na testa, tentando pensar o que fez dessa vez. Sim, ele estava sem roupas. Aquilo já era raro, depois de sua antiga amante viajar para o outro lado do continente.

Decidiu procurar um banheiro. Até que percebeu que era a primeira porta branca que via naquele quarto gigantesco. Entrou rápido, e se olhou no espelho. Arregalou os olhos e começou a rir, mas dessa vez, era uma gargalhada nervosa. Não era aquela gargalhada normal que ele sempre tinha. Era diferente, ele estava rindo... Do que acabara de fazer. Viu seu rosto surpresíssimo, analisando que sua maquiagem de tinta estava praticamente toda borrada. Estava desbotada e fora espalhada até seu pescoço, ainda não percebendo que havia manchas da mesma maquiagem branca espalhadas pelas costas. O contorno do sorriso vermelho em sua boca estava praticamente espalhado por metade do rosto.

- Não pode ser verdade! - Passou a língua pelos lábios.

Ele não estava sentindo o gosto ruim da tinta vermelha. Muito pelo contrário, outro sabor lhe invadira a mente. O que ele havia feito começou a voltar na sua memória.

_**. . .**_ _[Flashback] _

_A festa lá fora continuava. Embora todos se questionassem onde estava o herdeiro dos Wayne no momento, ninguém se preocupara, afinal, quem ia deixar de aproveitar uma festa bilionária de qualquer jeito?_

_A noite começou a cair, e como qualquer festa, as luzes ficaram apagadas e era a vez das luzes negras, que refletiam várias cores e a música começou a tocar. Muitos começavam a dançar, várias das mulheres lá começavam a mostrar para o que vieram. Não apenas para tentar paquerar Bruce Wayne, mas para conseguir alguma coisa que lhe faça sair vitoriosa de uma festa como essas. O salão foi totalmente prontificado, e não se podia negar que o restaurante era gigantesco. Algumas mesas foram removidas para dar espaço à pista de dança, que com um proprietário bilionário, não ia se preocupar em gastar para reformar aquele lugar. O piso brilhava em cores diferentes conforme os passos das pessoas na plataforma, e havia um banquete digno de balada. Eram bebidas das mais caras as mais comuns. Havia dois DJs controlando a batida das músicas, fazendo com que até os mais tímidos resolvessem se entregar à música. _

_- Onde será que foi Bruce?! – Perguntou uma mulher que enquanto segurava dois copos de drinks nas mãos, dançava sensualmente no meio da pista, provavelmente já alcoolizada._

_- Deve ter ido se divertir! – Disse a outra garota que dançava junto do mesmo jeito que a amiga, puxando seu vestido que já era curto mais para cima, mostrando as pernas cada vez mais. Deu uma risadinha, as duas tentando imaginar qual seria a sortuda da noite que teria a companhia dele ao longo da noite._

_Conforme as músicas começavam a tocar, alguns convidados com crianças – inclusive a que facilitou a entrada de Coringa na festa – foram deixando o lugar, até ficarem somente aqueles sem nenhuma preocupação dançando. Ninguém teria ideia que Bruce Wayne estaria logo ali, nos dormitórios, tentando impedir que a descoberta de sua identidade não fosse algo para ele chantageá-lo, embora soubesse que depois disso, Coringa nunca mais o deixaria em paz sendo Bruce ou o Batman._

_- O que você quer fazer comigo? Quer me deixar louco? – Sua voz saía mais nervosa do que o comum. De playboy milionário para um rapaz furioso e nervoso ao mesmo tempo em segundos._

_- Ah, agora você está falando a minha língua! – Concordou Coringa, sorrindo e analisando a mão do rapaz que puxava com força sua gravata para si. – Mas se você não se importa... Sua reputação com as mulheres vai cair muito se continuar puxando minha gravata pra mais perto. Só um aviso._

_Wayne soltou sua gravata imediatamente. Parece que as palavras pervertidas de Coringa estavam vacilando em sua mente, o que fazia o ficar até zonzo ao pensar. – Eu... Eu preciso terminar essa festa. – Ao se virar e direcionar-se até a porta, fora interrompido pelas mãos de Coringa que tentaram puxar a gola de sua camiseta social por trás. Coringa colocou seu rosto apoiado no ombro direito de Bruce. _

_- Eu sabia que você prefere acabar com a festa de toda essa gente para ter uma festa só aqui, comigo. – Sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz, e perguntou-se mentalmente qual foi sua reação – Ah, e só um coisa... Eu gosto de camas confortáveis. _

_Agora ele voltou a gargalhar com vontade, largando a gola da blusa branca e dando passos para trás e fitando as costas de Bruce que deixavam o recinto. Quando fechou a porta, Bruce viu Coringa lhe olhando nos olhos como nunca havia olhado, e sorrindo, ele continuava dando passos para trás. A escuridão do dormitório no fundo se misturava com a sombra dos olhos dele. Ele fechou a porta e precisaria de uma solução. _

_Enquanto todos dançavam, Bruce foi para o meio da pista de dança dar seu aviso._

_- E aí? Estão se divertindo? – Perguntou para todos, quando todos os presentes levaram suas taças e drinks para cima. – Bom, mas infelizmente, a festa acabou galera. Agradeço a presença de vocês, mas aconteceram uns imprevistos. – Deu um sorriso falso quase que cuspido, mas a taxa de álcool no sangue de alguns já estava tão alta que não conseguiam diferenciar._

_Todos fizeram aquela cara de decepcionados quando foram se retirando do restaurante e indo para seus devidos carros blindados, reclamando. Algumas garotas mais "passadas" da conta tiveram seus pais puxando seus braços e lhe retirando da festa. Ele se livrou do primeiro problema, agora só precisaria de um plano para se livrar do problema maior, que lhe aguardava sorrindo e exigente no dormitório. O restaurante estava vazio, e só havia os cozinheiros que, por fim, foram tirando os uniformes e se dirigindo alguns ao dormitório, e outros para casa._

_- Vocês todos... Estão de folga. Podem ir para casa. – Disse, impedindo-os de entrar no dormitório. Alguns não ficaram felizes com a notícia, pois dormiam lá para se sentirem mais seguros do que em suas casas nas violentas ruas de Gotham._

_A música já havia parado e as luzes negras mudaram para as luzes normais. Os dois DJs na festa se retiraram sérios, e um dizendo até que a festa foi um fracasso, o que fez o bilionário se sentir mal. Bem, mas aquele não era o maior problema dele no momento. Ele só... Tinha que arranjar uma maneira de tudo dar certo. Apagou as luzes das salas, e fora caminhando devagar, quando encontrou uma mulher que acabara de sair do banheiro feminino._

_- Ah! Se não é o incrível Bruce Wayne! – Disse ela, elogiando-o, mesmo que ele não faça ideia de quem seria aquela mulher. _

_- Bem, a festa já acabou... – Ele disse, sem graça._

_- Não é? – Disse ela, olhando para o salão vazio e escuro. – Bem, eu vou indo então. Andou se divertindo, Sr. Wayne? – Questionou ela, olhando para seu ombro. Ele se perguntou por que essa pergunta, quando ela apontou pra sua orelha, onde havia uma mancha vermelha, possivelmente ela confundiu com um batom. – Bom, se divirta com quem quer que seja sortudo o bastante pra ter a sua companhia, Sr. Wayne..._

_- É... Sortudo. – Disse ele, sem nem acreditar nas próprias palavras. A mulher saiu calmamente segurando sua bolsa enquanto acenava para o rapaz. Ele se dirigiu para o quarto onde havia aquele problema que ele não queria nem mesmo lembrar. Abriu a porta, quando encontrou um homem sentado e pensativo encima de uma das camas. Ele não estava sorrindo, ele estava numa das raras vezes, sério._

_- Estou aqui. – Disse Bruce, sem graça. – O que você quer? – Poderia tentar fingir uma voz ríspida, mas não conseguiu. Era tarde demais para tentar ser grosso com Coringa._

_- Eu já te disse. Quero resolver as contas com o meu amiguinho... E uma bela cama confortável. – Respondeu com uma voz travessa. _

_- Então você terá. Venha. – Coringa se surpreendeu e levantou-se rápido olhando com os olhos curiosos. Por um momento, a mente insana do psicopata ficou curiosa e surpreendida. Ele havia levado seu pedido a sério. Ficou parado ainda olhando com os olhos curiosos e um pouco desconfiados, quando Wayne tornou a dizer – Não se preocupe, seu destino não é Arkham. É a mansão. _

_- Eu não estava preocupado. – Seu rosto tornou-se sério e saiu assoviando do dormitório, até que percebeu o salão vazio. Enquanto Bruce fechava a porta do dormitório com a chave, Coringa gritou em meio do lugar – Mas que droga! Eu planejava um futuro muito melhor pra essas pessoas do que irem para suas casas! – deu um pulo até a porta do restaurante e a abriu, olhando para trás. – Você vai vir? Pois eu vou ir. Faz muito tempo que eu não durmo bem. Apesar de você ter arruinado meu prazer da noite, espero que arranje outra coisa pra me fazer sentir bem._

_- Por que eu deveria fazer isso? – Bruce perguntou enquanto caminhava para a porta do restaurante também, mas se lembrando de que não deveria ter perguntado. Coringa tinha tudo o que precisava para fazer o Batman sumir._

_- Me pergunto se na sua mente você deve estar se culpando por fazer essa pergunta. Tudo bem, eu não vou respondê-la. Sou um cara legal. - Se retirou, e fora caminhando alegremente e ajeitando seus cabelos até a mansão, que se encontrava no outro extremo da rua. _

"_E eu estava pensando em usar a limusine." Reclamou mentalmente. "Droga, Alfred!" Começou a correr para impedir que Coringa entrasse antes que ele na mansão. Ele tinha certeza que seu fiel mordomo não gostaria nada de um convidado como esse. E também ele sabia que era quase ilógico, trazer o psicopata de Gotham numa visitinha para sua casa, como se ele fosse nada menos do que um convidado._

_Coringa já estava na frente da mansão, quando percebeu que seu amiguinho estava querendo impedir isso. Ele sorriu de forma perversa e entrou mais rápido. A mansão estava clara como sempre. Mas no lugar que deveria estar seu mordomo, na poltrona branca da sala de estar, só havia um bilhete. De certa forma, o homem se decepcionou. Ele queria que o mordomo estivesse para acompanhar a ilustre descoberta de Coringa. Da outra metade de Batman._

_Bruce veio até a mansão, quando não tinha mais ninguém na sala de estar. Ele primeiramente – e irônico, deveria se perguntar onde raio Coringa estivesse em sua mansão – e leu o bilhete branco que estava no lugar de Alfred. _

"_Sr. Wayne, desculpe-me minha certa indelicadeza, mas estou tirando folga por hoje. Sinto que não devo estar presente hoje."_

_- Então além de mordomo, ele é vidente. Ótimo. – Bufou o rapaz, que jogou o bilhete no bidê ao lado da poltrona. Trancou a porta da mansão e subiu as escadas, a procura de onde estava o seu arqui-inimigo, que agora, estava dentro de sua própria casa._

_- Nossa, mas eu deveria te matar e ficar com esse lugar para mim! – Zombou. A voz vinha do quarto de Bruce, que, por sorte, a roupa de Batman já não estava mais lá. Deveria dizer "Obrigado" a Alfred amanhã. Quando viu, Coringa estava em sua cama, movimentando-a e dando pulinhos com o corpo, apreciando a cama que parecia ser uma das camas ortopédicas. Percebeu que ele já havia tirado aquele sobretudo roxo escuro e jogado no chão do quarto. Ele desfrouxava a gravata. – E então? Não tem TV por aqui? Nada de interessante? _

_- Você está pensando mesmo em ficar se divertindo na minha casa? – Perguntou indelicadamente. Bruce não era do tipo que se importava quando havia alguém ou não querendo ficar pela mansão, mas bem... O convidado era um tanto diferente dos demais._

_- Por quê? Eu estou no lugar onde sua namoradinha fica? Ah! Que desrespeito o meu. Uma pena! Vou continuar aqui. Deixe-me lembrar do nome da vad... – Ele iria terminar de dizer, quando novamente, Bruce ousou puxá-lo pela gravata que já estava bem frouxa em seu pescoço. Ele já havia desabotoado uns quatro botões da blusa. Seus rostos estavam pertos e ficaram se fitando nos olhos. Um sorriso súbito nasceu nos lábios vermelhos de Coringa._

_O sorriso que sempre estava ali pela maquiagem que cobria as cicatrizes, desta vez mostrou para o que veio. Era um sorriso inesperado enquanto tinha seu rosto se aproximando cada vez mais do rapaz. À medida que Bruce puxava cada vez mais sua gravata verde, Coringa cada vez mais sorria. Começou com um sorriso súbito e inesperado, que se transformava para um mais pervertido. Daqueles mais pervertidos do que o comum._

_O que passaria na mente do justiceiro naquele momento, só o próprio para saber. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, ele não estava entendendo... Sua expressão era confusa, e quando ia percebendo as intenções que a face de Coringa lhe mostrava, ele continuava sem entender ainda mais._

_- Certas coisas você não deve entender, Homem-Morcego. – Sussurrou, sua voz saiu como um fiapo e rouca. Bruce pode sentir até mesmo o calor da voz em seu rosto, os olhos negros fitando-o cada vez mais intensos. Ele tinha um poder para adivinhar o que se passava na mente de Bruce. Talvez fosse assim que conseguiu escapar tantas vezes de Batman._

_Aqueles mesmos lábios vermelhos, com aquela tinta vermelha com um gosto ruim, no qual só Coringa podia sentir o gosto daquela vez foi compartilhado. Wayne pode sentir todo o gosto que ele tinha em sua boca. Era o gosto de tinta, era o gosto de insanidade, era o gosto de perversão. Coringa já havia tido várias amantes: Das mais esquecidas as mais marcantes. Mas nenhuma delas tivera a oportunidade de dividir o gosto verdadeiro dos seus lábios. Aqueles lábios que já presenciaram e mostrou tanta psicopatia, tanto humor negro, tanto sadismo. Aqueles lábios que nunca ficam sérios._

_Parece que o Justiceiro sabe mesmo como provar seu gosto. Começaram com pequenos beijos, pequenos toques. Mas parece que para o sádico, ele gosta de começar já pelo meio e fim. Tornou a tirar sua gravata por completo enquanto Bruce estava encima dele, pedindo por algo bem mais intenso. Toda aquela maquiagem no qual ele prezava estar sempre em seu rosto estava sendo bagunçada por mãos que nunca na mente daquele maldito sádico e psicopata pensou ter._

_Ele tinha seus cabelos verdes mal tingidos puxados outra vez. E não era para começar deixando-o tonto: o ato já estava lhe fazendo ficar. Mas continuava sendo puxado com a mesma agressividade e rispidez que Batman já era acostumado. Não tinha como negar: Era um ato violento, tinha sempre uma gota de ódio. O pensamento era engraçado: Estar fazendo aquilo com quem mais odiava. Era estranho, ao mesmo tempo em que queria ver a pessoa sofrer, queria compartilhar tudo isso com ela. Enquanto pensavam nisso, era como se fosse só a violência dos dois naquela "cama confortável" o suficiente para fazê-la se mexer impulsivamente._

_- Eu vou te contar uma história. – Começou. A maldita história na voz do sádico, só que dessa vez, sua voz não emitia vingança. Sua voz emitia prazer, arfante, como se quem não quisesse perder o fôlego. – Era uma vez, um homem... E ele se divertia machucando as pessoas. – Continuou, em meio de beijos no qual não sabia distinguir se era a raiva de Bruce ou somente o desejo que ele estava sentindo. – Todos achavam que ele era um louco- Sua história foi interrompida pelo gemido do mesmo com uma mordida no pescoço. Claro, um morcego. Bruce não sabe ser irônico, não é? Ele tornou a continuar – Ele tinha um inimigo, um inimigo muito forte. – Pausou enquanto retribuía com a mesma força os arranhões nas costas do rapaz. Eram arranhões e chupões no qual ele queria deixar machucados. Roxos. Não se surpreenderia se saísse sangue. – E então, esse inimigo no qual ele sempre tentava atrapalhar... – Falou desesperado. Ele não estava mais conseguindo: Suas roupas já foram despidas por completo, a maquiagem no qual ele tanto prezava já havia sido espalhada totalmente. Compartilhava com Wayne o mesmo sorriso vermelho, desta vez. Os dois estavam num ápice de raiva e violência. Eles não sentiam amor um pelo outro. Eles sentiam raiva, ódio e desejo. Era o vilão e o justiceiro, compartilhando o mesmo prazer. – No qual ele... Sempre tentava atrapalhar... – Os gemidos ficaram cada vez mais altos. Era apenas uma diferente luta, agora no topo da sensação. Era o prazer daquela primeira luta que os dois estiveram. Talvez os toques fossem muito mais importantes do que ser penetrado tão fácil, afinal, sua guarda era tão baixa, ele estava se entregando para o justiceiro que se queria se manter em silêncio. Ele se irritaria de fato com a expressão "se entregando". Ele não queria admitir que havia deixado de livre e espontânea vontade Bruce dominá-lo por completo. E estava. Seus olhos se contorciam, a visão ficava cada vez mais turva. Não foi preciso muito esforço para que os dois naquela cama que já fazia o trabalho por eles, de tão movimentada – fez parecer à sensação de que estivesse naquelas camas d'água – gemessem em conjunto, como se os dois estivessem compartilhando em sincronia da mesma sensação._

_- Colocou um sorriso no rosto de Coringa. – Completou Bruce, arfante, que despencou ao lado do homem. Ele não estava exausto: Ele teria fôlego pra noite toda se quisesse. Mas ele estava tão confuso, que naquele momento, só queria encarar o teto. Mas decidiu olhar para o lado na cama, quando viu o mesmo sorriso que via quando Coringa desejava vingança: Só que dessa vez, emitia sua satisfação. A primeira história de Coringa, que dessa vez, mostrava o real sentido de colocar um sorriso em seu rosto._

_Ambos não sabiam que tipo de reação ter. Se Coringa estivesse com uma faca naquele momento, teria dado uma lembrança do momento a Bruce na mesma hora. Mas ele não queria fazer isso, pois... Divertia-se com a situação – e os arranhões e os roxos faziam parte do brinde de lembranças – era de fato, bom. Ele estava se divertindo como nunca tivera sentido, ele estava gostando da loucura que acabara de fazer. Os dois acabaram por encontrarem os olhos confusos e divertidos um do outro. Eles iriam repetir a dose._

_[/Flashback]_

Os lábios tinham gosto de quem infringiu suas próprias regras. Como ele adorava desrespeitar as regras! Qualquer que seja a força maior que esteja ditando as regras, mesmo que seja o próprio, ele iria infringi-las com o seu sorriso que inevitavelmente, nunca sai de seu rosto. Surpreendeu-se por alguns segundos, quando percebeu que não havia ninguém por perto. Ele havia colocado sua roupa – que por algum motivo, estava perfeitamente limpa e passada – e desceu as escadas, meio desorientado, mas aos poucos se acostumando. Ele saíra daquele quarto como se não tivesse feito nada ontem à noite. Mas sabia que iria provocar as lembranças na mente daquele que compartilhou o tal momento várias vezes.

Continuou caminhando pela grande mansão, procurando algo ou alguém, mas não havia nada. Na mesa de centro da sala de estar, havia uma agenda branca, no qual estava marcada a página que dizia o número do Asilo Arkham. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Decidiu sair pela porta da frente, sem medo de que vários guardas pudessem estar ali. Por um momento, quis voltar e arrumar a maquiagem que já estava praticamente desbotada por completo: Mas queria fazer isso quando soubesse que não iria voltar a bagunçá-la novamente.

Saiu da mansão, e viu um céu furioso. Era nublado, era frio, era um típico dia de se estar em suas casas. Parecia que todos naquele lugar decidiram adquirir uma grande depressão, afinal, estranhou quase ninguém passando, falando ao telefone, fumando cigarros e cometendo crimes. Parece que o crime do Justiceiro de Gotham afetou muita gente naquele lugar.

_- Fim do Quarto Capítulo –_

**N/A:** Olá, pudins de agora e pudins que lerão. Como vão vocês? Então, esse capítulo foi bem... Ah, isso deixo pra vocês me dizerem. Bem, posso dizer que pessoalmente, estou morrendo de vergonha. Mas, o que a gente não faz quando morre de inspiração, né? Bora escrever. Bem, vamos ver o que o palhaço vai fazer dessa vez...

**Downey**, YESU! Isso é tipo, carinho pra minha mente. Ah, eu assisti sim! Logo quando estreou. Eu não me perdoaria se ficasse algum dia a mais sem ver... E me partiu o coração mesmo. E bem no finalzinho do filme, nossa, só faltou eu chorar. Bem, eu falei com algumas amigas no MSN sobre a mudança do Rating por causa das cenas (Tanto as de agora, como as próximas) e me disseram que até agora o que há postado, podia continuar como K. Mas é claro, eu vou dar uma revisada nas próximas... Aventuras, e vamos ver no que dá. Espero que tenha preenchido suas expectativas um pouquinho! Ai, mano! Muito obrigada mesmo, viu? Sério, eu me sinto na obrigação de querer postar uns cinco capítulos por dia a cada review sua. Well, quem não se empolgaria com a primeira leitora? Continue lendo, dando pitacos e me falando sempre o que acha!

Bem, até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Entrada e saída

**Capítulo 05: Entrada e saída**

Bruce Wayne havia viajado naquela manhã. As notícias estamparam os jornais com letras escandalosas, mas ninguém pareceu se importar. O sorriso que Coringa havia pregado desde a noite se desapareceu. Ele simplesmente não gosta quando fujam dele. E é justamente quando esperam sair correndo... Quando Coringa gosta de lhe contar sua história. A atitude do bilionário não foi nem um pouco boa na visão dele. Mas ele não iria correr atrás. Ele não é do tipo que corre atrás. Ele só vai preparar... Umas brincadeiras para Gotham.

O vento começava a ficar forte, o que fez pensar em voltar para a desconfortável casa de entulhos do tal Tio John, uma das casas esquecidas nos becos com alto risco de assalto em Gotham. Mas ao lembrar-se do colchão que havia lá, lhe fez desistir da ideia e procurar outra estadia. Talvez o Asilo Arkham fosse mais confortável do que aquele lugar, que no momento, não deveria estar com um cheiro muito agradável por culpa do velho Tio John...

Ele havia saído da mansão e, agora cauteloso, ia vagando por esquinas e mais esquinas, o que lhe deixava triste, afinal, não havia nem se quer um indício de vida em cada rua ou avenida. Se sentiu por um momento um homem normal – o que não faz muito o seu tipo – então decidiu dar uns tiros com a pistola que teimava guardar no bolso do sobretudo roxo em umas janelas de vidraça. Nem mesmo um policial, um guarda. Só o grito de uma mulher de voz estridente, o que fez tampar os ouvidos.

Passava por sua mente o que havia acontecido naquele lugar. Estava tudo tão quieto e calmo, que foi surpreendido por aquele carro que já havia visto uma vez: Era de Arkham. Ele já havia feito uma visitinha ao Asilo Arkham certa vez. E não gostou nada do que passou por lá, tais coisas que não são boas nem de se lembrar. Coringa não veio a ter medo daquilo. Ele iria de boa vontade naquele carro. Mas uma coisa que ninguém podia tirar dele era a raiva que estava crescendo em seu peito. Foi de longe, o ódio mais forte que ele sentiu. Na sua mente veio de relance o momento que viu a agenda na mansão, marcada na página escrita o número do Asilo. Ele nunca quis ver tanto seu inimigo ser derrotado em suas mãos. E é claro, apreciando todo o momento com boas facas.

De fato, Coringa não reagiu quando os guardas pediram para que entrasse no carro, embora soubesse que deveriam ser iniciantes ou algo do tipo por exibirem medo. Estavam tremendo-se só de direcionar sua voz – tentando parecerem ríspidos, o que foi uma falha – com o maior criminoso psicopata de Gotham. Colocaram as algemas sem nem mesmo olhar para o rosto de Coringa. Ele entrou no carro com um sorriso perverso. Algumas perguntas inúteis foram feitas durante o caminho, das quais ele não respondeu.

- Será que é verdade? - Perguntou curioso o guarda que estava dirigindo para o outro, com a voz baixa – Espalharam-se boatos que o... – Olhou para trás rápido, quando Coringa fez um aceno - Amiguinho aqui atrás entrou na casa dos Wayne e matou o senhor Wayne!

- Não deve ser verdade. Hoje mesmo, vi uma manchete no jornal em letras garrafais que ele estava viajando, George. Está num navio. – Disse o outro bem despreocupado. – E também, se isso fosse verdade... Ele não teria entrado nesse carro! – Acrescentou, abaixando o tom da voz mais ainda.

- E sabe o que acho? Que vocês são péssimos no que fazem. – Comentou Coringa, intrometendo-se na conversa dos dois, fazendo que os dois guardas ficassem em silêncio até o fim da viagem. Ao chegar ao Asilo Arkham foi um tanto nostálgico. Viu os criminosos psicopatas que havia visto já faz um tempo nas mesmas celas e nas mesmas condições: Loucos, sem um pingo de sanidade. Caminhando pelos corredores com as algemas nas mãos, fora sorrindo como se estivesse indo para casa, e não para um lugar onde teria que ficar a maior parte do tempo sentado numa cadeira, com as mãos algemadas e olhando pra uma pacata mesa branca, aquela em que do outro lado, estariam psiquiatras, médicos, policiais... É, parece que o tempo neste lugar não passou nem mesmo um dia desde aquele em que esteve aqui. Ele só está aqui para que o tal Homem-Morcego tenha o que merece. Não será algo de muito trabalhoso. Pena que Arkham era um insulto a ele... Ele não era um louco.

_. . . _

Um pouco de paciência em alto mar era tudo que um empresário bilionário precisava no momento... Não é? Era um turbilhão de ideias, escapatórias, mentiras que ele havia planejado, mas nenhuma havia coerência depois de seu trágico momento de fraqueza ao lado daquele a quem mais havia tentado encurralar. Ele havia ficado sozinho, naquele navio imenso. O problema é que ele começou _a sentir sua falta_. E aquele era o problema: Ele já havia errado desde o início. Desde ter iniciado aquilo, de ter proporcionado tudo aquilo.

E agora, tentando escapar despercebido, falhou novamente. É difícil para ele ter que assimilar tudo isso: Ele não tinha outro jeito a não ser enfrentá-lo, embora sua situação esteja confusa. Ele não sentia falta de uma forma carinhosa e amorosa: Ele sentia só o simples fato da presença dele. Ele só queria se certificar de que estava perto, de que estava aprontando uma ou outra, de que estivesse sempre tentando atrapalhar seus planos de tornar Gotham um lugar melhor, ou de que simplesmente ele estivesse ali, ao lado de sua cama, olhando com os olhos negros que por uma vez ficaram brilhantes, juntamente com o sorriso que pela primeira vez não se tornara intimidador.

Ele queria viver aquilo só mais uma vez, ele tinha certeza. Mas alguma parte de sua mente devia ter lhe dito "Saia! Deixe que ele se esqueça de tudo isso aos poucos! Você cometeu um erro, e esse vai ser difícil de reparar!" e o fez. Ele gostaria de inverter os papéis nesse momento, gostaria de bater em si mesmo até pensar no que estava com a cabeça em sair. Também não saberia o que fazer se tivesse acordado pela manhã em sua mansão. Maldita seja o lado que se diz consciente dos atos de Bruce Wayne. Agora ele sabe que Coringa estaria mais perto do que nunca, mais irritado do que nunca. Pelo contrário, ele não estava com vergonha do que fez. Ele só queria achar uma maneira de ser o mesmo guardião silencioso de Gotham, aquele que faz sua justiça com as próprias mãos e ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria de repetir a dose de rebeldia junto ao seu arqui-inimigo outra vez. Sua mente martelava que ele precisava entender aquilo, mas outra parte lhe vinha a frase "_Certas coisas você não deve entender, Homem-Morcego." _com a mesma voz, com o mesmo timbre, até mesmo com o calor da respiração.

Ao olhar pela TV de plasma, viu a notícia que o deixou estupefato, fazendo-o levantar do sofá confortável daquele navio de luxo que se remexia várias vezes. Uma tempestade começa.

"Nesta tarde, na cidade de Gotham, o criminoso psicopata denominado 'Coringa' acaba de ser transferido ao Asilo Arkham. Os guardas que conseguiram resgatar o criminoso disseram que ele não tentou fugir e muito menos esboçou sinais de quem não queria ir. Será mesmo que essa é a última vez que teremos um dos maiores criminosos longe de cometer mais crimes? Acompanhe o jornal..." A TV foi desligada na mesma hora.

Foi rápido como ele compreendeu. Coringa queria chamar o Batman para Gotham mais uma vez. Era hora de enfrentar tudo aquilo de novo uma vez por todas, mas desta vez, era diferente. Bruce tinha que acertar mais uma vez as contas num encontro formal com seu amigo. Afinal, ainda não era a hora de Coringa sumir de uma vez por todas. Ainda não.

_. . . _

Aquela roupa era horrível. Era uma daquelas blusas feias e amarrotadas de Arkham. Ele estava isolado, numa cela maior, supervisionada com câmeras. A maquiagem havia sumido do rosto, e a tinta que cobria seus cabelos também. Estava limpo de todo o seu "teatro" como disse alguns homens que trabalhavam lá. O Coringa continuava ali, o mesmo, mas sem a sua caricatura original. Era praticamente irreconhecível de longe, mas se aproximasse de seu rosto, veria as grandes cicatrizes que havia nas laterais de sua boca. Os olhos profundos e com grandes olheiras escuras quase semelhantes à sombra negra que usava ao redor de seus olhos.

Como ele odiava estar assim... Tão informal.

Era como se num jantar de gala, ele estivesse lá, com roupas em frangalhos, totalmente sujo e desprevenido. Era assim que se sentia. Ele não aguentava mais ficar ali. Provocar os psiquiatras, os policiais... Já havia aguentado muito. Foi assim que, num aceno de "Tchau!" para as câmeras, um policial veio até sua cela.

- O que pensa que quer fazer? – Perguntou o homem. – Eu não sou como os burros do George e James. Não tenho medo de você, seu merda!

- Ah, você não tem medo de mim? Estou aliviado. Nunca foi meu plano te amedrontar. – Disse em tom irônico. Estava provocando o homem mais do que pôde. – Embora eu saiba que você tem muito medo de que a miséria de dinheiro que você recebe nesse lugar imundo diminua cada vez mais...

Por sua sorte, aquele policial era bem impaciente. Abriu sua cela. – Já faz tempo que eu queria te socar... – Disse o homem, irritado. Era isso que queria. Atacá-lo não era o problema: Ele já tinha uma faca escondida no solo de sua cela, afinal, saberia que ia visitar aquele lugar novamente. Como se tratava de um lugar estofado, não foi difícil escondê-la. Já estava com ela em suas mãos, escondendo-as. E estava lá, uma faca pontiaguda que se enfiou na barriga do homem fazendo o contorcer no chão e passar a cuspir sangue pela boca.

- Bem, o que disse? Sem armas, você não tem medo de mim... Mas que tal agora? – Mostrou a faca ensanguentada para o homem, que na altura do campeonato, já estava nos últimos segundos de sua vida. – Se me permite... – Pegou a chave que se encontrava na cintura do homem e conseguiu tirar as algemas.

Era incrível que mesmo sem aquela maquiagem, ele continuava a parecer com o mesmo sorriso de sempre. Sádico. O prazer de ver o homem contorcendo-se e dizendo adeus de uma vez por todas a sua família, filhos, amigos, parentes... Era tão bom ver aquilo. Era um espetáculo. Mas ele não tinha tanto tempo assim. Tinha que ser rápido.

Saiu da cela como se quem não tivesse nada a temer. Achou justamente encima da mesa do mesmo policial que nessas horas deveria estar espumando sangue pela boca, suas roupas numa saco plástico, junto uns sete estiletes, as facas e a pistola que levava despercebidamente para algum "acaso". Pegou rápido e fugiu pelas portas dos fundos do asilo, enquanto alguns insanos trancafiados lá começaram a falar coisas sem sentido e reclamar por que um deles podia sair e os outros não.

Isso chamou inevitavelmente a atenção de alguns guardas, quando precisou sair de lá sem mesmo vestido apropriadamente, saiu correndo de modo desajeitado e olhando para trás. Os guardas e policias pareceram estarem tão satisfeitos com a captura de Coringa, que não viram nem mesmo a escapada do mesmo. Ninguém o reconhecia assim. Saiu o mais rápido que pôde, correndo enquanto tentava segurar seus únicos e valiosos pertences. Ele não queria se desfazer de sua roupa, de suas adoráveis facas no qual presenciaram tantos sorrisos e sua pistola, naquela qual usa quando está sem muita paciência. Ele se diz um "cara precavido", no final das contas.

- Eu não acredito que vou voltar pra lá... – A casa com colchão desconfortável e agora, um cheiro também, era seu destino. A casa de entulhos para carros velhos do Tio John. Era sua estadia rápida, no qual era quase um milagre alguém do Departamento de Polícia de Gotham invadir. Ficava não tão perto de Arkham, mas ele sabia que podia ir rápido o bastante para os lerdos guardas de lá. Pensou se estivesse exagerando, afinal, os guardas nem mesmo notaram sua saída pela porta de trás e estavam se vangloriando, enquanto olhavam pela TV minúscula a repórter falando sobre o esforço dos guardas amedrontados ao conseguirem capturá-lo. Foram mais alguns minutos caminhando até achar a tal casa. Não iria passar a noite – colchões desagradáveis não faziam mais seu tipo – só iria se vestir formalmente para que possa conversar novamente com seu velho amigo.

_. . . _

Depois de ter partilhado uma única tarde num cruzeiro de luxo com seu mordomo, Bruce decidiu voltar. Ele não queria apenas ter fugido de tudo aquilo, mas ele achou péssima a ideia de deixar Gotham num momento como esse. Ele sabia – não, ele tinha certeza – que Coringa sairia de lá novamente só para as pessoas e moradores de Gotham se sentissem cada vez mais inseguros em suas casas. Ele havia voltado para a mansão, enquanto a repetida notícia mostrava Coringa segurando seu número de presidiário, com aquela mesma maquiagem desbotada no qual viu pela manhã, dormindo. A programação da TV continuava, mas com essa mesma notícia sendo repetida. Ele sentou-se no sofá da sala de estar enquanto acompanhava a notícia, quando um daqueles plantões ao vivo mostrava a mulher dizendo que se tratava de uma notícia urgente.

- Parece que ele foi rápido, Senhor Wayne. – Comentou Alfred, trazendo seu café e colocando-o cuidadosamente no bidê ao lado.

Não podia ser. A mulher começou a avisar que Coringa estava à solta nas cidades novamente, num único dia. Em sua mente, era inaceitável. Os moradores de Gotham não iriar crer nem mesmo na polícia? Teriam de fazer justiça com suas próprias mãos, assim como Batman? Ele não queria isso. Ele não queria ver moradores inocentes morrendo pelas mãos dos criminosos. Ele não queria ver toda aquela cidade entrando em ruínas, sendo engolida pelo mundo do crime. Ele prezava Gotham... Se não houver ela, não há o Batman. Coringa fez isso para provocá-lo, fez isso para que as mais desacreditadas pessoas na cidade desistam de vez de suas esperanças.

- Não irá fazer nada, Senhor Wayne? – Questionou Alfred.

- Vou, mas... Eu não sei se devo. Coringa está aí em Gotham, vagando pelas ruas novamente. Logo, se o Batman pegar ele, ele volta para Arkham. Mas vai sair novamente, e novamente... – Disse, colocando as mãos sobre os olhos. Era definitivamente a primeira vez no qual não sabia o que fazer.

- Como eu lhe disse outra vez, Senhor Wayne, basta acertar as contas num encontro formal entre amigos... Mas não tão amigos assim. – Aconselhou Alfred, dando um sorriso leve, como o de sempre. Embora Bruce não tenha entendido parte de seu conselho. _"Eu já tive esse encontro e acabei pondo em risco a cidade toda, Alfred..." _Era isso que gostaria de responder a ele, mas se mantivera em silêncio. Subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Não queria olhar para aquela cama, não queria olhar pra nenhum lugar lá. Ele não queria se lembrar de nada do que fez noite passada. Do erro que, inconscientemente, não gostaria de chamar de "apenas um erro". Ao abrir a porta do quarto, viu a cama inicialmente arrumada. O lençol branco, o cobertor... Mas ao perceber certo relevo, o levantou imediatamente. A cama estava totalmente esburacada por facas, mas percebeu que se tratava de uma palavra. Fora escrita a palavra "Sorria". A cama foi completamente destruída.

- Droga. – A voz saiu como um resmungo, percebendo que até mesmo Alfred, a quem menos queria que soubesse daquilo, descobriu. Não sabia o que fazer ao imaginar Alfred organizando a cama vendo tudo aquilo. As manchas de tinta nos travesseiros, e até mesmo a cama esburacada. O que Alfred disse passou a fazer sentido.

_. . ._

_- Fim do Quinto Capítulo –_

**N/A: **Olá! Tempinho que não venho aqui, né? Bem, aí está o quinto capítulo e que venham os próximos, com muito mais cenas legais e hards, e com muito mais reviravoltas e a chegada de novos personagens. Adoro explorar tudo que é canto da coisa, fim. 8D Chega da minha chatice aqui... Até a próxima a todos!

**Downey**, ser sexy é o que há, e tenho certeza que esses dois sabem como cativar um ao outro. Ah, mas é que eu estou certa de que ninguém consegue resistir ao tipinho de sedução do Coringa. Acho que nem o Bruce iria resistir mesmo... XD Devem se amar mesmo, afinal: Para os padrões, vamos dizer assim, é uma regra que eles se tratem como inimigos. Mas me diga, quem ADORA infringir regras? Hahaha

**Júlia**, tu é um amor mesmo. Ih, te fiz gostar de Batman/Joker é? Mas é impossível não gostar. Só não gosta quem não vê as entrelinhas. 8D


	6. Matando os mortos

**Capítulo 06: Matando os mortos**

Coringa já havia abandonado aquelas malditas roupas do Asilo Arkham. Só o fato de vestir aquilo já o deixava com vontade de utilizar suas facas em toda aquela gente. Já estava apropriadamente vestido em sua "etiqueta". A maquiagem, o cabelo, a roupa... Voltara aos costumes de antes. E foi assim que voltou às ruas tristes de Gotham, esperando que fosse a última vez que saísse daquela casa com um cheiro grotesco – o que rapidamente iriam perceber, o cheiro começava a se tornar insuportável – e procurar por um novo lugar no qual possa brincar um pouco naquela cidade sem ter que tirar seus trajes e virar uma bonequinha de Arkham.

Sabia que as notícias na TV de que ele havia escapado de Arkham começava a passar tanto quanto a mesma notícia que fora aprisionado. Viu um senhor com uma criança num carro preto daqueles bem antigos – talvez um vô e seu neto – e só pensou por sua mente que não iria encontrar algo melhor se continuasse naqueles becos imundos. Dois tiros foram o suficiente para retirá-los do carro abruptamente e sair com velocidade para áreas mais movimentadas de Gotham. Algumas pessoas gritaram com o ocorrido na mesma hora, sendo que para Coringa, não era nada. Não foi nada menos do que deixar o processo mais rápido, não estava com paciência de desfrutar os últimos momentos da vida daquelas pessoas pacatas.

O carro arrancou para o Hospital.

- Vamos encerrar algumas doenças incuráveis. Imagine quantas famílias vão economizar? – Coringa achava muito ilógico as famílias que gastavam milhares e milhares de dinheiro em doenças incuráveis para parentes. Não que ele se importasse com o dinheiro, mas achava um tanto irracional da parte das pessoas que tanto se mostram loucas por qualquer miséria fazerem isso. Seu real objetivo era só mais um motivo para que o caos dominasse Gotham por vez. Ele não iria parar até que o Justiceiro aparecesse de uma vez por todas.

Ele já sabia que o Batman viria em sua cola alguma hora. Então, era o tempo de se divertir. Fazia tempo que não usava Gotham como um parque de diversões. Como um palhaço, ele fazia as atrações acontecerem naquela divertida cidade, que ia sendo dominada pela maldade das pessoas ali presentes. Coringa podia ver todo o caráter das más pessoas de Gotham. Ele conseguia ver todo o ruim de Gotham, coisa que Batman evita o máximo possível, preservando-o sempre o lado bom da cidade. O que é irônico, afinal, se um dia Batman decidir eliminar todos os criminosos, todas as pessoas naquele lugar que já cometeram algo de ruim, deveria aniquilar a cidade de vez. Quanto mais Coringa dirigia o carro as pressas, sem respeitar sinaleiras, pedestres ou algo do tipo, o pensamento de compartilhar a presença de Batman outra vez era tão animador quanto tratar alguns "pacientes".

Ele havia chegado lá com um sorriso atrevido. Freou o carro com raiva. Descia do carro como se fosse seu próprio, olhando com cara de quem não estava nem aí. Bateu a porta do carro com força, como se esperasse que pudesse se quebrar ali mesmo.

- Eu deveria ter guardado aquele uniforme de enfermeira. – Comentou para si mesmo. Não era a primeira vez que se divertia em um hospital. Havia-se recordado das lembranças naquele mesmo hospital.

Entrou lá segurando sua pistola e girando-a envolta do dedo indicador, com calma e tranquilidade. O Hospital estava claramente evacuado: Parecia que o Departamento de Polícia teve uma ideia um tanto boa. Decidiram mover vários dos pacientes para outro Hospital em algum extremo de Gotham, para evitar mais saqueadores e assassinos. Mas ainda havia aqueles pacientes em coma induzido, com algumas duas ou três enfermeiras passando e entrando com aparelhos e remédios. "Deixaram os piores aqui, é?" Palpitou. A cada sala que passava, um tiro era preenchido na testa de cada paciente que parecia não ter reações, estavam acostumados a se fingir de mortos há tanto tempo. As enfermeiras ganhavam um novo sorriso à medida que Coringa passeava pelos corredores. Algumas gritavam desesperadas sem nem mesmo ouvirem a tal história para seus sorrisos. Mas estava se divertindo, brincando com aquelas vidas. Era graciosamente bom. Uma piada!

Repentinamente a energia do hospital começou a cair, fazendo-o todos aqueles corredores tão claros e brancos se tornarem escuros e cinzas. Nem mesmo a luz das janelas preenchiam os lugares. Começou a piscar, quando definitivamente, a energia acabou. Era uma negritude. Todos os aparelhos de batimentos cardíacos pararam de funcionar, sem aquele barulho irritante quando o coração para; Coringa já havia feito todos os aparelhos indicarem o coração parado dos pacientes, o que estava o ensurdecendo. Devia ter dado um tiro nos aparelhos primeiro. O hospital estava escuro, sem energia e provavelmente vazio. Era o que Batman havia planejado.

- Sempre com muitos planos, não é? – Perguntou Coringa ainda com modo atrevido e divertido desde que havia entrado naquele hospital. – Mas sabe, esse é o seu problema, morceguinho. Você pensa demais no que deve fazer. – Comentou, com a sua gargalhada ecoando pelos corredores longos e estreitos. Ele curiosamente decidiu entrar na sala cirúrgica, que estava lhe mostrando alguma coisa. Percebeu algo brilhando ali.

O engraçado é que era apenas aquela sala com energia. Ela piscava, e voltava. Alguns aparelhos entravam em curto circuito, mas a lâmpada que se posicionava bem encima da longa maca com lençóis hospitalares ficava piscando várias vezes.

- Ah! Você errou uma coisa. _Eu não sou um morceguinho_. – Uma voz que parecia vir do teto daquela sala, não era a mesma do Homem-Morcego. – Estou com pressa. Mas creio que ele está aqui. – Era uma voz feminina e ao mesmo tempo misteriosa. Parecia que conforme falava, a voz se direcionava para outros lados do teto, até que a porta abriu devagar mesmo que não houvesse ninguém passando por ela.

Por um momento Coringa achou que estivesse imaginando coisas, mas seu tempo foi curto demais para concluir esse pensamento: Desta vez, sabia que se tratava do Batman dentro daquela sala naquele rápido momento. Algum tipo de aliado ele havia arranjado, pois parecia que aquela voz foi uma distração para que o Justiceiro encurralasse Coringa naquela sala cirúrgica. Os olhos que agora eram brilhantes – talvez alguma nova modernidade em sua máscara – retratavam o Batman que era misturado entre a escuridão dos cantos da sala e, podendo ver ele somente quando aquela luz que começava a soltar faíscas de curto circuito assim como os aparelhos da sala, ou somente seguindo a luz de seus olhos. Teria pouco tempo se quisesse revidar os ataques do Justiceiro, que estava tão irritado quanto o próprio Coringa. _Afinal, ele não era um louco de lutar com o Batman no escuro._ Ele segurou a faca mais afiada que guardava no bolso direito com força. Sabia que desta vez, era mesmo pra valer.

Os dois estavam sentindo a raiva que crescia naquele ambiente. Não sabe se era por que aquela maldita luz piscando lhe irritava ou algo do tipo, mas algo lhe deixava inquieto. Coringa estava desconfiado de certa forma.

- O que você planeja à Gotham? – Perguntou a voz que se tornara tão diferente da voz de Bruce Wayne.

Coringa tentou fixar seus olhos em Batman, embora ele tentasse sair de sua vista. Estava em vantagem, e isso não era nada justo.

- O que eu planejo? Diversão! Aquele lugar precisa de mais diversão! – Disse, fingindo um entusiasmo exuberante. O sorriso despreocupado não saía de seu rosto de maneira alguma. Ele estava se divertindo com a situação, embora soubesse que era uma das piores. – E além do mais, não precisa ficar fingindo toda essa ficção do Batman comigo. Sei quem é. – Provocou-lhe, ainda com a faca em sua mão e tentando focar seus olhos naqueles dois pontos brilhantes onde sabia que distinguir que era Batman.

- O problema, Coringa... – Sua voz ficou cada vez mais perto, embora mudasse de direção. Coringa colocou-se mais perto do ponto de luz, aquela maca hospitalar. – É que não é Batman uma ficção. Bruce Wayne é que é um personagem fictício. Os dois meio que caminhavam em círculos ao redor daquela pequena sala.

- Ah, então é isso... Depois de ter arruinado a reputação de Bruce Wayne, decidiu acreditar que é apenas o Batman? Acho que deve haver mais uma vaga em Arkham... Pra você. – Coringa tirou um tipo de controle do bolso com vários botões, mas pareceu focar-se em só um. – Sabe o que é isso? Se eu apertar esse botãozinho vermelho do centro, bem aqui... Todas as celas de Arkham irão se abrir. Desde aquelas com criminosos insanos já se decompondo a os mais recentes. Sabia que o professorzinho medroso de máscara também está lá? Garanto que ele foi o primeiro a ficar louco quando saí de Arkham tão rápido. Imagine se esse botão acidentalmente for apertado?! – Sua voz tentava parecer séria, mas somente insinuava ironia.

Só a ideia de todos os criminosos insanos de Gotham, desde os mais antigos a aqueles que recentemente foram pegos assim como Jonathan Crane, saindo pelas ruas e avenidas em Gotham seria o mais completo caos que a cidade havia tomado. Arkham já não estava sendo o suficiente para os loucos – e agora com o esquema de Coringa – se fossem soltos pela cidade, Gotham estaria perdida. Assim como o Batman.

Coringa já havia percebido que ele havia recuado. Estava hesitante e de modo algum sabia lidar com aquilo.

- Então parece que é só falar dos medíocres de Arkham que você fica assim? – Perguntou ele, de modo provocador. – Pensei que você fosse mais, sabe? Estou decepcionado. Bom, se você me der licença, eu vou indo.

- O que você realmente quer Coringa? – Perguntou a voz que tentara parecer ríspida. Uma tentativa falha.

- Acho que agora você fala minha língua. Deixe-me dizer o que quero. – Passo a língua entre os lábios. – _Quero que jogue comigo mais uma vez. Você sabe... Aquela mesma história, com o final que você me diz._ – Retornou com um olhar pervertido. – E é claro, eu quero dormir em uma cama confortável.

Seus olhos ficavam curiosos à medida que provocava o Justiceiro, mas ele parecia não hesitar mais. Ele sabia que de alguma forma, quanto mais o provocava, mais ele sentia vontade de tê-lo em suas mãos. Ele sempre tivera essa vontade de ter o Batman em suas mãos, só que agora, de maneira diferente. – Você se lembra daquele dia, não lembra? Quando você pôs um sorriso no meu rosto. Um não. Devo dizer vários. – Seus rostos estavam próximos e parecia que Batman não queria mais recuar. – Então eu quero apenas uma repetição para retribuir isso... Colocando um sorriso _no seu rosto_.

- Espero que seja a última vez, Coringa. – O Justiceiro andou calmo e saiu da sala cirúrgica. Aquela lâmpada que ficava em cima da maca simplesmente se apagou. É óbvio que Coringa atendeu ao pedido como "Me siga".

- Parece que eu ganhei a noite. – Contentou-se Coringa, guardando aquele controle no bolso e andando vagarosamente atrás do Homem-Morcego. – Parece que o filhinho de papai não gosta de brincar enquanto está vestido de morcego. – Soltou uma risada baixa. As luzes do hospital voltaram, e a porta de entrada do Hospital havia batido.

Ao sair do Hospital, que logo estaria cuspindo policiais de Gotham, procurou alguma visão do Homem-Morcego. Ele havia sumido de sua vista novamente. Mas ele sabia que não estava fugindo. Entrou no mesmo carro que havia pegado anteriormente para chegar ao Hospital, o que lhe surpreendeu estar inteiro e intacto até agora. Embora não tivesse conseguido achar Batman de primeira, conseguiu ver apenas uma capa preta passando rápido e indo em direção ao centro de Gotham, indo de prédio em prédio.

Acelerou o carro enquanto soltava uma gargalhada estridente de animação. Ele simplesmente adorava brincar de gato e rato com Batman. Principalmente quando sabe que vai ganhar uma recompensa pela noite. Não sabia como antes, conseguia fazer isso sem nada em troca. Coringa estava se tornando um obcecado pela situação. _Mas bem, era um tanto divertido, e isso que importava_. Ele sabia que era errado. Sabia que quebrou as regras. E ninguém menos que o próprio Coringa para fazer com que as regras não existam. Vários motoristas começavam a buzinar, isso por que não tirava o pé do acelerador. Dava risadas e mais risadas perante o volante. Ele tinha uma visão rápida de Batman seguindo à sua frente indo por cima dos prédios. Tinha que ser rápido.

- Ora, vejamos... Vamos fazer compras. Certo. – O Homem-Morcego havia adentrado no Shopping de Gotham.

_- Fim do Sexto Capítulo – _

**N/A: **E aí? Como vão, pudinzinhos? Eu estava com saudade de ver o Coringa e o Batman "brigando" mais uma vez. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu simplesmente amo ver esses dois se socando, se batendo, provocando... Ah! Quem notou a presença de uma figura ilustre de Gotham? É. A felina mais graciosa do planeta apareceu sim. Uma aparição bem rápida, mas apareceu. E não vai ser a última vez, viu? Bem, vou confessar uma coisa: Eu adorei Anne Hathaway protagonizando a Selina Kyle em TDKR, mas... Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginá-la nesta fic. É sério! Mas se você está acostumado com ela ou algo do tipo, pode continuar firme e forte. Em minhas grandes divagações sobre o assunto, tenho em mente a aparência física e personalidade da Selina dos quadrinhos, especialmente nas HQs do jogo Batman: Arkham City. Acho demais, sério. Mas ah, você pode imaginar qualquer uma. Liberdade é o que há, ainda mais quando se trata de fic. Bem, acho que estou falando demais. Até!

**Downey**, com toda a certeza, mais alguém na caótica Gotham anda precisando de uma dose de Batman pelas noites... EAUHAEUHAHU Só uma coisa a dizer: CANON. Só pode ser canônico que o Coringa gostou. E também só pode ser canônico que o Bruce inconscientemente gostou também. Ah, a doce vida onde tudo é canon... Prometo que não demorarei! Continue lendo, viu?


	7. Fora de estoque

**Capítulo 07: Fora de estoque**

Aquele Shopping estava vazio e fechado. Parece que o Sr. Wayne tinha vários modos de entrar em lojas que não tinham nem mesmo seu nome como proprietário. Ele entrou imperceptível, de modo que Batman era um profissional em simplesmente desaparecer. Coringa já havia se livrado daquele carro que de tantas batidas, parecia apenas sucata. Agradeceu por ninguém ter percebido sua entrada... Não queria focar a atenção em mais nada por agora.

Era um grande Shopping que ficava bem ao centro das lojas de Gotham. Não era como as lojas que se encontravam nos becos esquecidos e tristes. Não se parecia nem um pouco com as lojas pequenas com focos de assaltos. Aquele lugar ela imenso. Estava vazio e com todas as lojas interiores fechadas. Perguntou a si mesmo se aquele lugar não tinha câmeras gravando. Por que se tivesse, gostava de sorrir quando era filmando.

Parecia que o bilionário havia sumido naquele imenso Shopping. Estava tentando brincar de pique-esconde com Coringa? O pensamento lhe fez dar uma gargalhada. Começou a caminhar analisando tranquilamente as lojas. Havia uma loja de música no qual vendia instrumentos e CDs, e começou repentinamente a tocar uma música, como aquelas batidas de balada.

- Ah, você por aqui? Eu estava fazendo uma festa com umas garotas... – Bruce Wayne já estava lá, encostado na porta da loja com um sorriso de canto. Vestido de terno, gravata bem solta. Incorporado no bilionário que só se apresentava em festas ou em reuniões onde necessitavam sua presença. Parecia que havia consumido com o Batman em segundos. Não havia indícios de que aquele homem pudesse proteger Gotham, pelo contrário, quando se vestia daquela maneira, mostrava justamente o contrário: De que não se importava com nada e nem com ninguém. Bruce era o tipo de homem que só se importava com ele mesmo. Era claramente uma boa notícia quando Bruce aparecia, afinal, para quem estava esquecendo-se de quem realmente era... Voltar a ser quem originalmente foi era um passo.

- Engraçado que você só se sente à vontade em festas, não é? – Provocou Coringa, que ao olhar para dentro daquela loja - que mais parecia uma boate - viu duas mulheres loiras tomando champanhe numa taça. Estavam praticamente tendo relações sozinhas ali. Pegou a pistola tranquilamente, esperando que Bruce o impedisse. As garotas estavam começando a se beijar, quando um tiro perfurou as costas de uma e atravessando o peito da outra. Passou a língua entre os lábios. Calmamente, colocou a pistola dentro do bolso. Com a música, não se pode ouvir nem o pequeno ruído da arma com silenciador. – Por que não as protegeu?

- Moram em Paris. Você sabe, Gotham é minha única prioridade. – Sorriu Bruce, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Acho que esse lugar está meio inapropriado com duas lésbicas mortas observando, não acha?

- Você, com humor negro? Tudo bem, tudo bem... Agora estou surpreso. – Certo que Coringa nunca havia pensado que Bruce pudesse usar o mesmo tipo de humor que Coringa usa quando lida com a morte de qualquer um. Fazer piada diante esse tipo de situação não eram todos que lidavam com um sorriso.

Aquele shopping era tão grande quanto o prédio das empresas Wayne. Era gigantesco e parece que fora construído na maior tecnologia. Várias das lojas estavam fechadas, exceto pela loja musical no qual tocava uma música que parecia não parar nunca. A música ecoava pela imensidão do shopping de vários andares. Bruce caminhava tão tranquilamente quanto Coringa, mas parecia que se direcionava para uma loja bem à frente: Uma loja de imóveis. Camas, estofados, mesas, cadeiras... Tudo formando uma casa para demonstração, com preços bem grandes indicando descontos altos. Aquela loja não estava fechada pelas grandes portas transparentes. Estava aberta, porém escura. Coringa não entendia o porquê de Bruce continuar caminhando para mais fundo daquela loja. Vários fogões e inúmeros eletrodomésticos. Ele estava se direcionando para aquelas salas de estoque. Ao entrar, olhou para trás dando um sorriso malicioso e voltando a caminhar mais a frente. Coringa apenas o seguia cantarolando alguma coisa e animado. A porta se abriu e deu vista a uma sala cheia de caixas e inúmeras coisas plastificadas. As camas que na demonstração na frente da loja pareciam totalmente arrumadas e confortáveis, dentro daquela minúscula sala estavam abarrotadas e mal plastificadas. Havia pó e uma má iluminação.

Aquele ambiente não se parecia nem um pouco com a imagem mental que tinha de um lugar para diversão.

- Tudo bem... Então, vamos lá. Dessa vez eu vou me divertir. – Disse Bruce, quando lhe atingiu com um soco no meio da cara, fazendo o cair no chão cheio de papéis e embalagens. – Sei que você gosta desse tipo de coisa.

- Mas que raios você pensa que está fazendo? – Surpreendeu-se Coringa, sua voz saía com uma mistura de risadas nervosas e gargalhadas.

- Eu estou fazendo o que tenho desejado desde aquele dia. – Respondeu, indo até Coringa que ainda estava no chão e subindo sobre ele. Puxou a gola da camiseta roxa com o colete verde com força, aproximando o rosto dos dois ainda mais. – Você tem que parar com isso que está fazendo, ou vai apodrecer uma cela de Arkham aonde nem comida irão te servir.

- Ah... – Uma risada desajeitada tomou conta de seus lábios. – Topa canibalismo? Só espero que a cela que nós dois juntos ficarmos não seja tão pequena. Sabe, tenho certeza que muitos guardinhas de Arkham no qual você preza adorariam ver o Batman compartilhando a mesma cela comigo. Sou uma presença ilustre.

- Isso é piada pra você? – Bruce passou a se descontrolar, puxando a gola da camisa de Coringa ainda mais.

- _Você é uma piada, Sr. Wayne. _– Respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Não. O que você faz é que é. Como pode tratar Gotham assim? Como pode tirar a vida de pessoas inocentes nessa cidade sem um pingo de peso na consciência? Gotham tem pessoas de bem. Tem pessoas nesse lugar que tem coração puro e limpo, com uma mente sana. – A cada vez que se exaltava, apertava ainda mais a gola da camiseta de Coringa, como se isso fosse provar que estava forte o suficiente para acabar com ele ali mesmo, sem a armadura do Batman.

- Você acha mesmo que essa cidade tem esperança? Você acha que cada criança que acorda todos os dias nesse lugar acredita que vai ter um futuro pela frente? Você nasceu aqui e cresceu bem por que é um bilionário. Tem segurança. Tem como evitar cada criminoso sem vida que só bate carteiras por dinheiro. Pra comprar um relógio, pra comprar um terno... Você sabe. Gotham nunca teve muitos criminosos de qualidade. Não se trata Sr. Wayne, da sua segurança no momento... Trata-se, no entanto, que você precisa parar de acreditar no futuro dessa cidade imunda. Gotham está dominada pelo caos. Há... Há, há. Não se dê ao luxo de acreditar que todas as vidas nesse lugar vão crescer tão bem quanto o senhor. Gotham acabou. Assim como você vai acabar. – As palavras que Coringa acabara de escapar sobre sua boca foi como o colapso da realidade que atingiu Bruce. Seus olhos se arregalaram. As mãos foram aos poucos soltando a gola da camiseta que já estava drasticamente abarrotada pela força que as segurou. Fez a nuca de Coringa bater sobre o chão de concreto e soltar um gemido de dor.

Levantou-se, ainda desacreditado no que acabara de ouvir. Não queria compreender por que raios estavam ali. Ele não queria mais nada. O que raio estava fazendo? Estava lado a lado de Coringa, estava do mesmo lado a quem mais queria deixar apodrecer em Arkham. Ele tentava acreditar que estava o eliminando-o... Mas estava apoiando-o. Era quase impossível. Desde aquela noite que a sua reputação havia sido manchada. Quantas noites teria que ficar do mesmo lado que Coringa somente para ele manter em sigilo sua verdadeira forma? Quantas noites ele deixaria de pegar os criminosos e entregá-los ao comissário Gordon, para ficar tendo acertos de contas com Coringa que nada mais nada menos não passavam da diversão do mesmo? Estava tudo se tornando uma piada. Se fosse descoberto, podia imaginar as manchetes: _"Bilionário alia-se com o palhaço do crime. Será mesmo o fim de Gotham?",_ estava tudo se tornando o verdadeiro caos. Batman estava no mesmo lado que Coringa agora.

- Vamos introduzir um pouco de anarquia nesses seus pensamentos. – Disse Coringa levantando-se também e ajeitando o terno, quando logo seguiu dando socos um atrás do outro fazendo Bruce ficar entorpecido. Sua visão ficou turva. "Parecia que ele tinha razão sobre deixar as pessoas tontas." Não estava conseguindo revidar os ataques, e sempre foi tão bom em ataques corpo-a-corpo. Não sabe quantos anos de vida perdeu aprendendo apenas uns três ou quatro golpes com perfeição. Parecia que Coringa naquela hora estava dominando-o por completo. Suas palavras estavam lhe acordando para o mundo que Batman nunca quis se mostrar. Para o dia de Gotham. Era a vez do Cavaleiro das Trevas se mostrar diante do sol, diante da chuva. E não somente diante da escuridão.

Os dois praticamente se empurravam naquela sala minúscula, fazendo algumas caixas de papelão com sabe-se lá o que dentro caírem, fazendo barulhos estrondosos. Alguns colchões começavam a desmoronar da pilha mal colocada nos cantos daquela sala. A boca de Bruce começara a sangrar, fazendo-o enfraquecer ainda mais. Coringa estava praticamente armado dos pés até o pescoço. Não se surpreenderia se tirasse um estilete dos cabelos verdes. Conforme ia tentando lhe atacar por socos ou chutes, percebia que seu terno roxo estava lotado de armamentos como bombas, pistolas, armas... Pensou se Coringa além de sádico pudesse ser um suicida. Preferia explodir uma bomba e matar a si mesmo do que morrer nas mãos de outro. Ele ainda estava assimilando o porquê de estar lutando com Coringa naquele momento. Era pra provar que ainda sentia raiva de Coringa por tentar destruir Gotham? Ou por que Coringa andava impaciente demais para os pensamentos do bilionário? Bruce não aguentava mais. Já estava tonto, farto de tudo aquilo. Desmoronou ao chão aos poucos, dando suspiros e respirando profundamente. O sangue passava escorrer no canto direito da sua boca quando percebeu que o nariz e a testa também começavam a sangrar. Aquela altura já estava sem seu terno e sem a gravata. Pensou que tirá-las facilitaria alguma coisa, mas a situação de agora não era nada fácil.

Coringa também não havia ficado limpo: Sua boca sangrava da mesma forma que Bruce, porém não escorria o sangue. Apenas rolava por sua língua no qual gostava passar pelos lábios várias vezes, seguida da sua expressão de que não se importa com o que diabos estivesse acontecendo. Ao ver Bruce sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas numa fileira de caixas de papelão e arfando, aproximou-se e ficou por cima dele da mesma forma que Bruce havia ficado no começo da briga.

Puxou a blusa social branca da mesma maneira, pela gola, com força, fazendo com que Bruce o olhasse nos olhos com desgaste. Dava pra ver que estava arrependido de ter começado tudo aquilo. Bruce estava em seu limite.

- Você acha que tem forças pra me enfrentar assim? Então eu acho que você devia rever seus conceitos. Eu não me dou ao luxo de dizer que acabei de vencer você, mas... Bem, acho que agora é o final, não é? – Coringa ameaçou a mão com a luva roxa como se fosse lhe dar outro soco - tinha certeza que iria apagar na mesma hora - quando socou simplesmente das caixas atrás de Bruce. – Você é uma piada, Sr. Wayne.

Seus lábios com sabor de tinta vermelha e pequenas gotas de sangue encontraram os do bilionário mais uma vez. Mais um beijo no qual ele não gostaria de estar sentindo no momento. Bruce queria aquilo também. Mas parecia que sua mente estava redobrando a força de ser sana. Ele sabia que estava errado, tinha que parar de alguma maneira ou outra, ou sabia que aquilo seria um labirinto infinito no qual não poderia sair até que Coringa estivesse definitivamente morto. Tentava ser relutante a força que Coringa o pressionava contra aquelas caixas, por que de alguma maneira, tinha que mantê-lo ali, enfeitiçá-lo de alguma forma. Bruce conseguiu livrar se das da mão de Coringa que segurava sua nuca com força. Empurrou-lhe e levantou-se, ainda cambaleando e sem fôlego pra fora daquela sala o mais rápido possível. Coringa sabia que aquilo era mais difícil para Bruce do que para ele. Porém, não iria desistir tão rápido assim.

_- Fim do Sétimo Capítulo –_

**N/A: **Olá! Como que vocês estão? Bem, esse capítulo foi bem complicado, não acham? Parece que o B-Man não está se resolvendo com o palhaço. Mas nada melhor do que tapas e beijos, né? Tem muita coisa ainda pra acontecer mesmo, então, nada pra se preocupar. Bem, até o próximo capítulo! Continuem comentando e dizendo o que estão achando, viu?!

**Lidi25**, ah, que lindo! Eu estou feliz que você tenha gostado! Pode continuar acompanhando e dizendo o que está achando! E eu acabo postando um capítulo por dia, então não precisa se preocupar!

**Downey**, cara, muito obrigada mesmo! AMO tuas reviews, e isso me dá animação pra continuar escrevendo feito louca e correr postar aqui. Ah, o Coringa sabe como conquistar mesmo. E esse capítulo foi especialmente pra fazer o Bruce (pelo menos um pouquinho) resistir à pressão mental (e física) do Coringa. Parece que o bilionário está tentando redobrar a sua sanidade perto do sádico. Uma tarefa difícil, eu imagino. A Selina é simplesmente lindíssima! Principalmente quando ela apronta alguma coisa. Ou então estraga algum plano do Batman. O gato caça o rato-voador. Continue mesmo, prometo que não vou decepcionar!


	8. O inquieto gato

**Capítulo 08: O inquieto gato**

- _"Um assalto numa joalheria acaba de acontecer em Gotham! Não houve mortes, mas a vítima teve o rosto completamente arranhado. Os policias disseram que ele parecia ter sido atacado por um gato. Vamos seguir com mais informações sobre o caso." _– Contou a jornalista enquanto passava cenas de uma joalheria dos becos úmidos de Gotham com o espelho quebrado e do rosto do homem arranhado. Esse tipo de notícia não se repete tanto quanto a de que Coringa havia escapado de Arkham, ou das mortes no hospital de Gotham.

Bruce estava ali, sentado no sofá confortável da sala de estar, em sua mansão. Não estava num bom dia. É claro, depois dos milhares pensamentos que ficam lhe assombrando de forma estranha, era óbvio que não poderia acordar num bom humor. Havia saído daquele shopping rápido e cansado. Não houve notícias das duas francesas mortas no local, o que era estranho. O shopping já estivera aberto e ninguém percebeu nada. O mais estranho é que pode voltar para a mansão sem ter Coringa lhe procurando. Nem uma notícia de explosão, nem se quer os prisioneiros de Arkham tiveram chance de voltar à Gotham mais uma vez. Estava tudo normal em sua "percepção".

Quando lhe vinha uma ideia de que Coringa havia desistido de tudo aquilo, seus lábios formaram um sorriso como se tivesse ouvido uma piada. Mas era um tanto confuso, afinal, ele não havia aparecido e nem lhe procurado depois de tudo aquilo. Estar sentado no sofá da mansão, como se nada tivesse acontecido ao longo dos dias era praticamente inaceitável para Bruce. Ao olhar para um ponto fixo do chão, sem nem mesmo prestar atenção no jornal, percebeu que Alfred vinha com uma bandeja com um copo, colocara cuidadosamente no bidê ao lado. Bruce não sabia se dirigia a palavra a Alfred desde que ele havia descoberto o que havia acontecido entre ele e Coringa ao arrumar sua cama. Nem um dos dois se dirigia a palavra por puro constrangimento. Alfred lhe olhou com um sorriso, como se fosse hora de acabar com isso.

- Sr. Wayne. É hora de tomar seu remédio. Seus machucados não irão se curar sozinhos. – Falou educadamente como de sempre fazia todos os dias.

- Certo. – Pegou o copo que ficava encima da bandeja e tomou alguns goles de água, junto com os dois comprimidos brancos que ficavam bem ao lado do copo, sobre um guardanapo branco. Retornou a olhar para Alfred, que fazia uma expressão confusa.

- Algum problema, senhor? – Perguntou, pegando a bandeja novamente com o copo.

- Não, não... – Disse, apoiando a mão sobre a testa. – Alguma coisa na agenda?

- Somente alguns problemas nas empresas Wayne. Parece que o Departamento de Pesquisas está tendo alguns problemas financeiros por causa dos equipamentos no quais o senhor usa. Ah, e quase me esqueço – fez uma pequena pausa olhando para Bruce – uma senhorita muito jovial, devo lhe dizer, veio até a mansão perguntar pelo senhor. Ela disse que apareceria mais tarde.

- O nome dela? – Questionou, tentando manter os olhos abertos. Aquele remédio dava um sono descomunal, o que era estranho.

- Não lembro-me perfeitamente... Mas acho que seu sobrenome é Kyle.

Aquele sobrenome já lhe atordoara a mente, porém não se lembrava de como ou quando. Sabia que tinha ouvido falar desse nome alguma vez. O entorpecedor remédio lhe fez ir para cama às pressas, pedindo para que Alfred lhe acordasse se essa tal mulher aparecesse, o que não era novidade se ela resolvesse desistir da presença de Bruce, afinal, mal tinha tempo naquela miserável mansão. Se bem que agora, ele não andava necessitando tanto da sua outra forma.

Bruce foi indo devagar até seu quarto, subindo as escadas e seu corpo parecia mais pesado do que nunca. Lembrou-se da cama totalmente rasgada por facas contendo um aviso de que deveria sorrir. Bem, dormir em algo destruído não ia lhe fazer sorrir. Ao ver aquela cama cuidadosamente arrumada novamente fez lembrar qual seria a reação de Alfred mais uma vez. Bruce se jogou nela, num impulso, jorrava seja qual o tipo de pena importada havia no forro, tornando o colchão ortopédico que era tão confortável se tornar um pesar só de lembrar as coisas que ali naquele lugar havia presenciado. Seus olhos se fecharam.

_. . ._

- Sr. Wayne? O senhor precisa acordar. – Alfred abriu as cortinas da janela, fazendo com que o sol desmotivasse Bruce só de levantar naquela cama. Colocou a mão sobre o rosto evitando a claridade.

- Alfred, quantas vezes já te pedi para não abrir as cortinas enquanto estou acordando? – A voz de Bruce saiu abafada pela quantidade de travesseiros afundando seu rosto para que não veja nem um fio de luz.

- Queira perdoar-me senhor, mas mesmo que o senhor me diga que morcegos são noturnos, a senhorita Kyle é diurna e creio eu que ela não vai esperar o senhor reabastecer suas energias até que esteja somente sobre a luz da lua.

Para Bruce, só de imaginar que teria que conversar casualmente com tal mulher que nem se lembrava já era desgastante. Estava se sentindo cansado como nunca, parece que todos os esforços que fez desde a criação do Batman resolveram dominar seu corpo. Mas tinha que reagir e saber o que aquela mulher queria.

- Certo, certo... Diga a ela que já estou descendo. – Respondeu ainda com a voz abafada nos travesseiros. Pelo sol que começava lhe irritar e que estrategicamente ficava bem em sua cara, decidiu levantar-se e sair daquele quarto de uma vez por todas. Estava ainda com a mesma regata branca e uma calça larga, o que poderia ser totalmente deselegante naquele momento. Porém, Bruce sabia que se resolvesse tentar trocar de roupa, iria acabar dormindo no chão de seu quarto somente por cansaço.

Ao descer as escadas, via uma mulher sentada no sofá da sala de estar, usava um chapéu preto e um vestido também, o que fez pensar se ela se tratava de uma viúva triste e solitária.

- Sim? – Disse Bruce, tentando ver o rosto daquela mulher melhor. Problema é que ela abaixava seu rosto o máximo possível, fazendo com que só desse para ver o batom vermelho que a mulher usava. Parecia que não queria que Bruce a visse de forma alguma.

- Ah, se não é o famoso Bruce Wayne. – Elogiou, parecendo quase uma ironia. – Fazia um tempo que gostaria de falar com você.

- Qual o problema? – Perguntou o mesmo, sentando-se na poltrona e tentando analisar disfarçadamente quem era aquela mulher.

Parecia que como um pedido que Bruce fizera mentalmente aquela mulher, ela pegou aquele chapéu pela aba e tirou lentamente, para que não estragasse o penteado ou se queria realmente fazer um suspense. – Muito prazer. – Apresentou-se a mulher ainda que se dirigisse a Bruce como se fosse tudo uma ironia. – Sabe Sr. Wayne... Eu estava pesquisando sobre sua vida. Espero que isso não lhe soe estranho. – O rosto dela era simplesmente encantador. Era realmente uma mulher bonita de pele clara, seus olhos se destacavam em contraste com o batom vermelho que usava. Seus cabelos escuros estavam presos atrás. Segurou com delicadeza o chapéu em seu colo, ajeitando um pouco a saia do vestido preto que usava.

O pensamento lhe fugiu a mente e foi esquecendo aos poucos seu propósito, quando recobrou a consciência do que estava fazendo. O principal objetivo no momento era descobrir quem aquela mulher era e... Afinal de contas, o que queria.

- O-olha... – Gaguejou, colocando a mão sobre o queixo analisando o que ela havia acabado de falar, se era possível lembrar. – Não tem como esse tipo de colocação sua não sair estranho... – Afirmou, tentando firmar seus olhos no sorriso da moça do que descer os olhos para as pernas.

- Bem, Sr. Wayne. Eu andei investigando o que o senhor faz... E queria descobrir um pouco mais sobre quem você é. Vi que no Departamento de Pesquisas as dívidas estão bem altas, e, pelo que sei o senhor é, de fato, com a conta bancária mais alta em Gotham. Creio eu que somente o senhor poderia reprimir tantas dívidas em pouco tempo. Nem mesmo a empresa daria conta. E também é estranho Lucius Fox não demandar quem faz todas essas compras... Não estou dizendo que é você quem as faz... Mas só estou dizendo que só você pode. – As palavras daquela mulher iam à mente de Bruce quase em câmera lenta. Ele raramente prestou atenção em uma ou duas frases da moça, mas pode compreender que a mulher estava descobrindo o que andava fazendo às escuras das empresas Wayne e de Gotham. Ele não estava se sentindo ameaçado, muito pelo contrário, estava se sentindo tão entorpecido quanto o remédio que tomou horas atrás.

- Isso é... É mentira. Muitos mafiosos tem dinheiro a mais do que eu. – Sua voz saiu fraca e quase como se estivesse dormindo aos poucos. Aquela mulher fez alguma coisa com ele. Ao piscar os olhos como se houvesse um quilo de areia em cada um, percebeu que a mulher levantou-se e começava a caminhar devagar em sua direção.

- Ah, Sr. Wayne... Ou eu devia chamá-lo de Bruce? Ah, Bruce! Não seja mentiroso para si mesmo. São incríveis que todos os armamentos do Departamento sejam comprados às escuras, não é? E mesmo que os mafiosos de Gotham tenham o dobro que sua conta bancária, a empresa não iria deixar esse tipo de gente fazer certas compras sem uma ficha limpa, se entende o que quero dizer... Bruce, você está me ouvindo? – Seus olhos foram lentamente piscando, ao perceber que a moça já estava sentada em seu colo, acariciando seu rosto. – Parece que foi bem fácil trocar seu remédio... Como se sente? Acho que esses ricos comprimidos não irão melhorar seus machucados... Ainda mais com dose dupla. Vai ficar assim por um bom tempo. Mas vai te fazer me dizer a única coisa que eu quero... – Pode sentir os lábios da moça roçando sua orelha, dizendo em voz baixa – _Quem realmente é você?_

Os olhos de Bruce novamente se apagaram, mas ele tinha certeza que caiu no feitiço da moça, e em meio que o sono lhe dominasse por completo, disse certa frase que fez a moça dar um sorriso. E por fim, a mente se apagou por completo. Normalmente, Bruce não conseguia ter sonhos. A última vez que sonhou era com o antigo pavor de morcegos, e fazia tanto tempo que lhe fez se esquecer de como era sonhar enquanto dormia. Ele não teve muito bem um sonho, mas teve imagens de relance circulando por sua mente. Todas elas pertenciam à mulher de roupas pretas e lábios vermelhos, que lhe enfeitiçou de tal forma que acabou falando alguma coisa no qual não se lembra. Só sabe que fez a mulher ficar um pouco mais feliz.

Ao acordar, estava já na sua cama. As cortinas estavam fechadas, porém uma fresta de sol mostrava que era dia. Alfred apareceu na porta, colocando o roupão de Bruce por cima da cama.

- Alfred... O que aconteceu? – Bruce estava confuso. Alfred não havia visto nada que aquela mulher havia feito? Parecia que tudo aquilo aconteceu há minutos atrás, e nem a mulher saía de sua mente.

- Bem, a Srta. Kyle tinha me avisado que o senhor acabou pegando no sono em meio de sua conversa, então preferiu despedir-se e concluiu que o problema que tinha com o senhor já estava claro. O senhor dormiu por volta de umas duas horas apenas. – Explicou Alfred, não tendo sombra de desconfiança da tal senhorita Kyle.

- Ela disse seu nome? – Questionou, levantando-se da cama e passando a mão sobre os cabelos bagunçados.

- Selina. Selina Kyle, senhor. – Disse Alfred educadamente.

_- Fim do Oitavo Capítulo –_

**N/A: **Aloha, pudins! Andei meio inspirada esses dias e parti escrever. Tive ideias bem loucas. Afinal, eu sou uma louca mesmo. Mas esse capítulo que vocês acabaram de ler mostra um pouquinho a mais sobre a gatuna. Ela é uma personagem essencial que eu não poderia deixar passar batido, né? E bem, o próximo capitulo... Vai precisar de trilha sonora. É. Bem, deixe-me explicar... Eu tinha escrito a tal cena naquele tal capítulo (explico muito bem as coisas, yah!) e eu senti que havia algo faltando. Quando me peguei ouvindo a música ao mesmo tempo em que lia, senti que fluía totalmente com o que eu queria. Mas lembrando de que se você não é adepto a ler fics com música de fundo, não precisa. Mas uma pequena spoiler eu acho que posso dar... É daqueles capítulos bem "vamos chorar juntos?" Hahahaha! Até o próximo!

**Downey**, eu acho que você previu o futuro. Acontece realmente essa conversa entre eles um pouquinho mais pra frente! Não dava pra perder a chance do Bruce ser um pouco mais intimidado né? Tadinho dele! Hahahaha, vou começar a escrever uns capítulos mais longos, aí você não precisa ter essa preocupação com enrolar. Continue acompanhando, viu? É sempre lindo ler uma review! (e ver várias vezes a foto do RDJ, miau)...

**Lidi25**, que bom! Eu também adoro ver meu personagem favorito sofrer psicologicamente/fisicamente... Isso por que é lindo ver a pessoa entrando num dilema do que fazer, do que deve fazer... Tudo é muito confuso! Principalmente quando tem haver com alguém que rola um clima... Continue lendo e dando reviews, é superimportante (essa palavra existe?) e faz uma autora feliz!


	9. Aqui jaz o caos

_N/A: Oi! Estranho me ver aqui no comecinho, né? Desculpe-me interromper sua leitura! Mas esse capítulo, pra deixar um pouquinho mais emocionante, pede essa música aqui:_ /watch?v=nEmJqhgNtgU_ é só colocar após o .com do site do YT, então deixe-a carregando para dar play quando for pedido, okay? Não é obrigatório se você não curte esse tipo de leitura!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 09: Aqui jaz o caos**

Passou-se dois dias desde a visita de Selina Kyle a mansão Wayne. Bruce decidiu que, com as notícias instáveis em Gotham, não iria retornar com o Batman. Quanto mais pudesse deixar para que a segurança de Gotham faça o serviço de protegê-la, iria ficar bem ali. O problema é que tanto quanto a tal mulher misteriosa e Coringa sabiam da verdade de Batman, mas nada de jogarem a notícia para o alto, o que lhe deixava mais do que confuso.

Bruce se tornara mais pensativo do que nunca. Parece que só o fato de ficar no quarto analisando o teto era um bom pretexto para pensar no que fazer naquele momento. Embora pudesse se manter na sorte de que a identidade de Batman não fosse revelada, não podia ficar apenas na mansão pedindo pela piedade dos que não deveriam saber, afinal, uma vez que sabiam disso, alguma hora ou outra iriam usar isso contra Bruce. Decidiu que iria sair pelo menos para ir até as empresas Wayne estabelecer algumas coisas no Departamento de Pesquisas. Sabia que a conta alta ao comprar os automóveis, propriamente para uma guerra – na cor preta – não poderia ser deixado a olho nu de qualquer um. Quem deveria ter acesso a essas informações era somente Lucius Fox. Bruce sabia que Fox não diria as compras efetuadas em segredo por lá, o que resulta que aquela mulher tem algum tipo de forma diferente de retirar as informações das pessoas._ Aquela mulher poderia causar certos problemas._

- Sr. Wayne? – Alfred apareceu na porta de seu quarto como de costume, olhando-o com um sorriso educado. – Acho que tem uma notícia que o senhor pode interessar-se.

Bruce nunca foi do tipo de pessoa que se preocupa muito com as notícias. Todas as noites eram dedicadas ao Batman protegendo Gotham. Os problemas que acontecem de dia nunca lhe interessaram muito, afinal, sabia que uma hora ou outra o Batman iria pegar mais criminosos e todos com o mesmo destino. Mas para Alfred dizer isso, parece ser algo sério.

Assentiu e logo desceu as escadas rapidamente, vendo que a TV estava num volume alto.

- _Um grupo de mafiosos acaba de mandar um vídeo para a rede dando a seguinte notícia: "Acabamos com o chefe. Queremos quanto dinheiro for preciso!"_ – No vídeo aparecia um homem negro alto, daqueles que usavam colares pesados e dentes de ouro. Havia mais três em volta um pouco mais baixos, e no centro havia uma maca com um corpo enrolado em um plástico de lixo preto. A câmera era trêmula e parece que quem gravava estava morrendo de medo. Os homens pareciam dar uns gritos de como quem conseguiu um troféu matando tal pessoa. A imagem ficou embaçada e a gravação acaba. Bruce de início não entendeu o porquê de Alfred dizer que aquilo poderia interessar-lhe. Olhou estranho para Alfred que acompanhava descendo as escadas e ele assentiu com a cabeça fazendo com que voltasse a olhar. A mulher voltou a falar no estúdio. – _Essa notícia acaba de ser enviada na internet. Houve vários indícios de quem seria o tal chefe, e podemos descobrir no vídeo de que se trata que um dos maiores psicopatas de Gotham, o sádico_ – a medida de adjetivos que aquela mulher usava começou a fazer sentido – _e por fim um louco, Coringa está morto._ – O vídeo se repetia em câmera lenta várias vezes onde focava cartas de baralho, os coringas, por cima da mesa enquanto a rápida mensagem do homem era dada. Mostraram várias fotos de arquivos comprovando que Coringa era chefe de um grupo mafioso ainda maior, e de que as evidências mostravam que ele estava morto. A mulher havia repetido a mensagem várias vezes, como se os moradores de Gotham fossem burros ou sabe se lá o que. Por fim, ela avisa novamente. _– Será esse o fim dos problemas de Gotham? Não precisamos mais de Batman depois da morte dos piores criminosos em Gotham?_ – A TV foi desligada por Alfred que olhava dessa vez, sério, das escadas. Bruce não sabia que tipo de reação tomar. Estava estupefato e de modo que surpreso com a mensagem. Ele gostaria de acreditar que aquilo não passava de uma mentira, como se aquilo fora feito só para alguns mafiosos arrecadarem dinheiro à custa da cabeça de Coringa que valia mais do que a conta bancária de Bruce duplicada várias vezes.

Ele estava extremamente surpreso com aquilo, e de fato, não queria acreditar. Seus olhos estavam fixos olhando para a TV apagada e depois daquela notícia pareciam que não queriam mais piscar. Ele simplesmente não sabia se agradecia pelo tormento ou se simplesmente... Desabava.

- Senhor. Irei me retirar. – Alfred desceu as escadas dando passagem para que Bruce subisse até o quarto, e foi o que fez. Ele andava em passos largos, pulando dois degraus querendo o máximo possível ficar naquele quarto. Ele tinha que ser forte, não tinha motivos por causa disso.

A imagem do vídeo mal filmado do corpo naquela maca coberto fazia a sua mente revirar. Seus olhos por um momento ficaram com uma lágrima irritante no olho esquerdo, que logo por fim caiu sobre seu rosto ao olhar a maldita cama que dessa vez estava desarrumada, ainda com a mesma palavra escrito "Sorria", fazendo o forro do colchão sair pra fora toda vez que Bruce fosse deitar. Ele não queria uma nova cama. Aquela estava confortável pra ele. Era confortável o bastante pra lembrar-se de tudo aquilo. A lágrima foi abafada pelo travesseiro branco que incrivelmente naquele dia decidiu ter o mesmo cheiro, as mesmas lembranças de tudo. Bruce não queria acreditar que estava num momento de fraqueza maior naquela... Maldita cama onde _ele _estivera uma vez.

- Sr. Wayne. – Alfred aparecera na porta rapidamente, sem toda a casual permissão para falar. – Uma compra foi efetuada há algumas horas. Está lá, mas eu não sei o que. Acho que era melhor o senhor ver.

_[Play!]_

Bruce não tirou o rosto abafado contra o travesseiro. Esperou que Alfred saísse para pensar em ver o que era. _"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Que merda eu estou fazendo_." Admitiu a si mesmo, criando forças o suficiente para lembrar-se que estava lá no subterrâneo da mansão. Os olhos ainda vermelhos e com o pijama amassado – que diferença faria naquele momento – Bruce foi vagarosamente até o escritório, apertando três notas musicais no piano e liberando o elevador atrás da estante de livros. Parecia que daquela vez o elevador prometia ficar mais lento do que o normal. Ele queria esquecer a notícia que acabara de recebera. Era muitos problemas de uma vez só, mas o famoso Bruce Wayne sempre tinha que dar uma maneira para resolver todos eles. Ainda estava tentando processar a informação sem desabar no chão por consequência de suas lembranças.

Parecia que aquele dia foi feito perfeitamente para lhe deixar aflito. O elevador nunca havia demorado tanto. E de modo que ia descendo lentamente, pressionava as mãos contra seus olhos e pensando no que raio estava fazendo naquele momento. Como deveria agir? Deveria agradecer? Ou deveria simplesmente deixar as lembranças que atordoavam sua mente passarem como um filme, das primeiras que se lembrava até a última, tomarem por completo seu estado?

Ele realmente não sabia, porém ele tinha certeza que não sentia afeto. Aquilo era algo estranho e descomunal para Bruce, que não havia se sentido assim fazia muito tempo. Talvez nem mesmo se lembrasse de qual foi à última vez que se sentiu tão confuso. Foi algo que atordoante. O elevador finalmente desceu e as portas se abriram.

O fundo do subterrâneo da "caverna" nunca parecera tão longe. Estava tão atordoado que não ouvia nem mesmo os estalos da grande cachoeira que camuflava seu esconderijo. Correu o mais rápido que pode para ver o que havia ali. Era a mesma maca que havia visto no vídeo mal gravado há pouco tempo. Exatamente a mesma. Ao conseguir se locomover até lá, ainda arfante e assustado, viu uma das cartas de baralho encima daquele corpo. Ele definitivamente não queria ver o que se encontrava ali dentro. Pegou a carta e virou para que pudesse ver o que havia. Desta vez, não havia mensagem nenhuma. Era uma carta em branco. Não havia nem mesmo o símbolo anárquico e um coringa. Queria passar a mensagem que não estava mais ali?

Bruce havia perdido as aulas de como controlar suas vontades. Embora todo seu consciente pedisse para que não mexesse naquele plástico, ele havia tentado o mesmo, e foi abrindo o plástico aos poucos. Era realmente o corpo de Coringa que estava ali. Era praticamente irreconhecível. A maquiagem fora tirada, e seu rosto estava pálido o suficiente para se declarar como morto logo de cara. As cicatrizes nas laterais de sua boca haviam ficado mais claras. Nem mesmo o contorno dos olhos parecia escuro. Seus cabelos estavam sem a tinta verde de costume, e Bruce por um momento dos turbilhões de reações ficou surpreso ao perceber que na verdade, o cabelo de Coringa tinha relances loiros bem claros e definidos nos cachos. Não havia prestado atenção nisso antes.

Bruce virou-se de costas para a maca, como se não aguentasse ficar nem mais um minuto encarando aquilo. Seus olhos estavam tomados por lágrimas que temiam não escorrer pelo seu rosto. Queria ter força o suficiente. Queria ter força para socar seu próprio rosto por isso.

- C-certo. Está morto. Parece que a confusão acabou. – Sua voz saiu diferente como o de costume. Rouca, falha, vazia e baixa. Não tinha mais vontade de pronunciar nada. Queria achar todas as desculpas do mundo que aquela reação era alegria. Não era.

-_ Quer dizer que vivo a confusão volta? _– Aquela voz. _"Merda." _Foi tudo que a mente de Bruce conseguiu declarar ao virar instantaneamente para trás e ver o mesmo homem que estava declarado como um morto saindo tranquilamente aquele saco plástico preto e sorrindo de forma irônica para Bruce. Vestia as roupas de Arkham, aquela roupa que Coringa odiava vestir, mas era a maior vontade de Batman. Ele estava ali de pé, da mesma forma que Bruce queria que ele estivesse. Ele definitivamente estava vivo e ali. Era tudo que ele havia pedido.

Não precisou de mais pronunciações para Bruce avançar em Coringa não como se quisesse matá-lo de vez por agora, mas ele só queria de fato matar a saudade inexistente entre os dois que, pela brincadeira do sádico, fez Bruce mostrar novamente uma fraqueza tão pior quanto à outra. Talvez fosse óbvio que Coringa não conseguisse controlar um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha com tudo aquilo. Fez Bruce sofrer como nunca. Parecia que tudo passava a fazer sentido, o vídeo foi falsificado. Coringa já deveria estar ali faz um bom tempo. Mas Bruce não queria mais pedir explicações a sua mente. Não queria mais justificativas do por que Coringa deveria estar ali. Só o puxou mais uma vez para si, somente mais uma regra infringida novamente. Dessa vez Bruce era quem estava desejando-o ter para si mais uma vez. Não precisou muito para que os lábios dos dois já estivessem colados um no outro, parecendo que precisasse provar a quão falta sentiu um do outro nesse período. Nada podia tirá-lo daquele momento. Ele não queria sair daquele lugar nunca mais. Bruce por um momento se surpreendeu quando tinha sua mão no rosto de Coringa e sentiu o dedo indicador que estava bem próximo de seu olho umedecer-se. Parece que Coringa estava agradecido pela reação de Bruce tanto quanto o mesmo. Eles queriam compartilhar aquele momento como se fosse para sempre. Bruce não queria admitir para si mesmo que havia chorado – e continuava – por causa disso. Não queria também abrir seus olhos e vir que uma única lágrima havia escorrido no rosto de Coringa.

Eles provavelmente nunca admitiriam isso para si mesmo. Mas era um momento único no qual ninguém podia tirar. Foi o beijo mais longo, comprido, e pela primeira vez, não havia ódio e nem raiva. Havia apenas a vontade de matar aquela maldita saudade que Bruce acreditou que duraria para sempre. Sua mão deslizou um pouco mais sobre o rosto dele quando percebeu que não fora apenas uma única lágrima. E quando paravam rápido para respirar, mesmo que não abrisse seus olhos para ver o rosto de Coringa, sabia que havia um sorriso ali. Um que exuberava alegria, satisfação e ainda assim,_ sadismo_. Os dois estavam sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas caíam e podia se sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas entre o beijo. Quando definitivamente pararam, Bruce pode sentir o calor da voz baixa e rouca de Coringa.

- Dessa vez, eu pus um sorriso em você. – Sorriu como se estivesse agradecendo-o por isso. Bruce retribuiu com um sorriso ainda maior e voltando ao mesmo beijo que fora interrompido.

Por que os dois estavam ali? Não importava mais. "Nem tudo se precisa entender." Era a afirmação que a sua mente que tentava ser coerente lhe deu para fazer aquilo. Ele redobrava a vontade de ser coerente. Mas parece que naquele momento não tinha como. Quem ligava? Ele não tinha mais que ficar escolhendo. Ele não tinha que ficar procurando respostas. Era isso que ele queria. E a vida é feita das escolhas que quer. Não importa se é errado, se é estranho, se é diferente. Se for aquilo que o deixava feliz, era aquilo que iria fazer. Bruce por um momento não queria pensar na sua responsabilidade com Gotham. Não que ele estivesse deixando-a. _Mas por um único momento... Ele preferiu ter somente o sádico. _

_- Fim do Nono Capítulo –_

**N/A²: **Já sei. Tá todo mundo de saco cheio de mim. Certo. Mas eu não ligo, por que Wonderwall é linda e minha música preferida EVER. E eu começo a chorar feito um oceano quando começo a divagar sobre o assunto. Eu quero me matar de vergonha, porque esse capítulo foi mais gay que não sei o que. Foi um capítulo bem gay. Mas isso é amor... Quer dizer, é... Matar a saudade. É. Saudade, né? Então. Eu sou muito gay mesmo. Até o próximo, se eu não tiver perdido todas as leitoras depois dessa.

**Downey**, ela descobre tudo. Sério. Ela é uma linda, afinal de contas. Ah, o Alfred... É bem Alfred mesmo. Quero só ver como-que-faz pro Alfred reagir depois dessa. Ele vai trazer um chá e dizer "Teve um encontro formal entre amigos, Sr. Wayne?" Hahaha Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto como eu!

**Lidi25**, sim, a atuação dela foi exuberante! Ela se superou nesse filme, e a química entre eles rolava solta entre farpas e ironias. Sim, é lindo isso! Mas eu gosto mais ainda quando tal personagem dá aquelas reviravoltas, sabe, do tipo "Estou de pé agora!" Continue acompanhando!


	10. O aviso do gato

**Capítulo 10: O aviso do gato**

Era outra manhã de sol na cidade de Gotham. As pessoas caminhavam pelas ruas desde cedo, fazendo barulho, carros buzinando uma vez ou outra embora o tráfego esteja tranquilo, crimes acontecendo pelos arredores. Numa cidade pacata onde pessoas vazias faziam sua rotina semanal. O dia iniciou-se estranhamente pacífico para um todo mundo de certa cidade onde a pacificação estava longe. Bem, era um dia comum.

Mas embora parecesse para todos apenas um dia entre outros, sabe-se lá o que acontece na vida de cada um dos moradores daquela cidade para se disser tal tipo de afirmação. Um dia se torna diferente dos demais com diferentes atitudes que mudam a rotina de cada um. Certo que a vida de Bruce Wayne havia mudado pelas diferentes atitudes que havia cometido ao longo dos dias que havia passado. E havia mudado de forma tão brusca que nem mesmo o próprio se lembra da época em que a vida se tornou uma pacata rotina de varrer mafiosos para Arkham. Tudo que Batman prezava foi destruído; tudo que Bruce Wayne evitava fora cometido. Como num chinfrim _truque de mágica_.

Acordava em mais uma manhã. Parecia que seus olhos já estavam cansados de somente se fecharem a maior parte do tempo sabendo que em uma hora ou outra, precisariam do Batman. Os mesmos olhos, desta vez, foram preguiçosos para abrir. Como se tivesse bebido até adquirir um câncer no fígado, ele sentiu uma ressaca dos pés até a sua cabeça que começou a latejar de forma tão dolorosa que se arrependeu amargamente de ter acordado.

Viu primeiramente o teto de seu quarto na mansão e girou os olhos para olhar em sua volta. Estava deitado na cama sozinho, o lençol branco e bagunçado que tampava apenas da cintura pra baixo. Era engraçado ter essa sensação, pois nunca foi do tipo que era deixado para acordar sozinho pela manhã – ficava sempre do outro lado da história – e não gostou muito de ter o papel invertido por hoje. Decidiu levantar por fim, agradecendo que Alfred não estivesse lhe acordando por hoje e agradecendo-o novamente por saber que Alfred havia decidido não estar na mansão por hoje. Afinal, se ele não havia lhe acordado, é porque não estava. Alfred talvez tenha visões do futuro para desaparecer na hora certa. Foi quando rapidamente se deu conta da tal "companhia" que provavelmente estaria matando suas curiosidades pela vasta mansão dos Wayne. Colocou a boxers preta que estava logo no chão do quarto desceu as escadas.

Ajeitando os cabelos que estavam incrivelmente bagunçados, chegou até a sala e não viu ninguém. Foi caminhando sobre a mansão, suspeitando de que estava sozinho, – ideia que não lhe agradou muito – quando na verdade não estava. Estava certamente acompanhado. Não pela presença que esperava.

- Certo. Eu iria te perguntar o que aconteceu... Mas vejo que não teria resposta. – Era uma mulher, aquela que Bruce já havia visto alguma vez, estava ali. Sentada de costas para sala de estar na janela aberta, vestindo uma roupa preta em couro e um zíper aberto deixando um decote extremamente exagerado à mostra - o que fez Bruce pensar se não teria feito isso propriamente para o momento -, ajeitou as orelhas de gato e girou-se para dentro da sala.

Bruce não sabia como reagir. Internamente estava espantado – e por consequência, envergonhado – com a presença daquela mulher ali. Pode reconhecê-la com rapidez pelos lábios vermelhos, que se destacavam e tornavam aquela mulher ainda mais bonita do que parecia ser._ "Selina?" _Era o que ele queria perguntar no momento, mas por algum motivo, achou inapropriado demais. Ela caminhava devagar analisando a sala, dando um leve sorriso tranquilo sobre a situação. Percebeu que ela tinha um chicote preto preso na cintura, que só o fato de olhá-lo, parecia sentir as chicotadas daquilo.

- E então, Sr. Wayne... Como é se sentir aliado ao Coringa? – Questionou a mulher, que de repente olhou com estranheza e superioridade para uma mini estátua em forma de cachorro que enfeitava a mesa de centro de vidro.

- Aliado?! Não! – Imediatamente, Bruce negou olhando-a como se ela tivesse acabado de falar algo inaceitável.

- Tudo bem. "Aliado" não é tão apropriado. Qual palavra eu devo usar? – Perguntou-se a si mesma, enquanto subia na mesma mesa de centro com uma agilidade quase sobre-humana e colocava o salto agulha da bota encima da estátua do cão. – Junto? Conectado? Ligado?_ Tendo um caso? –_ Ela sorrira ainda mais. Com o pé direito, ela simplesmente chutou a estátua ligeiramente para a janela. – Sabe, eu tenho uma amiga que não ia muito com a sua cara. Acho que agora ela realmente vai te odiar.

Parecia que as palavras da tal Selina em forma de gato soavam quase como ironia. Talvez para Bruce, essa acusação vindo de qualquer pessoa soaria ironia. Era estranho ouvir aquilo de outra pessoa. _Engraçado que quando Bruce cometia um erro, admitindo para si mesmo era normal. Mas quando alguém joga isso em sua cara... Esse erro se torna inadmissível._

- O gato comeu sua língua? – Provocou ela, saindo rápido de cima da mesa de vidro e passando as mãos com luvas pretas que se uniformizavam com o resto da roupa escura. Mesmo com luvas, era possível sentir unhas semelhantes à de um gato arranhando o rosto de Bruce. – Seu segredo será guardado comigo. Mas será que Gotham irá guardar?

- Como assim? – Seus olhos mostraram-se assustados. Por um momento, Bruce pensou que Gotham havia descoberto praticamente tudo o que ele tentou ás sete chaves guardar.

- Não deve ver muita televisão, né? Coringa mandou uma mensagem camuflada nas cartas de que estaria dando uma "entrevista" aos jornalistas para toda a Gotham. Provavelmente quem fez o serviço foi a gangue de palhaços dele. Ele não teria tempo de contribuir a um assassinato muito planejado ao mesmo tempo em que... Bem, você melhor que ninguém sabe onde andava o Coringa... Já sabe o que ele propôs para receber exclusividade. _Contar quem é o Batman._

Definitivamente o Coringa não era uma pessoa possível de se compreender. Bruce tentou o máximo possível não demonstrar ainda mais confuso do que já estava.

- O Departamento de Polícia acreditou? – Infelizmente, a voz de Bruce saíra um pouco nervosa demais do que o desejado.

- Provavelmente não. Todos os policiais e guardas de Arkham estão querendo fazer companhia nesse dia. Você sabe. Vão matar o Coringa. E que eu não te apresse... Mas isso acontece hoje à noite. – Ela foi caminhando pela mesma janela onde havia aparecido. – Até mais_, morceguinho_. – Ficou de pé sobre a janela, e num simples impulso, se jogou para fora da mansão. Uma pessoa normal teria quebrado no mínimo as duas pernas fazendo aquilo. Bruce pode imaginar Selina dizendo-lhe _"Não sou uma pessoa normal..."_ com esse pensamento rápido.

Mesmo que a incredulidade de Bruce lhe deixasse parado na sala pensando no que deveria fazer, ele finalmente saiu da sala e foi até seu quarto. Iria ligar para Alfred. Bem, alguém precisa cuidar da mansão... Enquanto ele iria cuidar de alguns problemas.

_**. . .**_

- Estou entediado. – Comentou Coringa, sentado sobre uma pilha de dinheiro velho que parecia estar naquele lugar há tempos.

- Esperar até mais tarde... – Resmungou um capanga de cabelos roxos que segurava uma metralhadora desanimadamente escorado na parede.

Era uma sala pequena com iluminação ruim. Era o mesmo apartamento, o 302, que tinham a companhia de Bob e Buddy em espírito – se fosse de outra forma, provavelmente teria as varejeiras e o cheiro insuportável como o do Tio John como convidados da festa também – e estava toda a gangue reunida ali. Todos os palhaços que atazanavam Gotham acordaram do sono que Coringa os concedeu. Estavam lá os melhores palhaços da gangue. Não eram burros e muito menos fracos. É claro que gangues nunca foi o problema de Coringa. Mas às vezes, ele gostava de formar "gangues fantasmas" que só serviam para tal serviço, depois, seriam descartadas. Era como uma diversão temporária.

Eram vários homens com máscaras de palhaço, estando escorados nas paredes, segurando armamentos grandes e blindados. Havia lança foguetes, metralhadoras, espingardas, tudo nas mãos dos melhores criminosos que no momento, não exibiam nenhuma excitação. Coringa começava rasgar as notas com total desânimo, como se fosse um hobby praticado há bastante tempo. Todos naquele lugar partilhavam do sadismo e irracionalidade do Coringa. Era a vez dos palhaços dominarem Gotham. _Era vez de colocar o circo para pegar fogo._

- Estamos todos tão sérios... Mas por quê?! – Perguntou Coringa, encorajando-os. Passou a língua pelos lábios e olhou para eles com indignação. – Devemos fazer mais. Devemos nos divertir mais!

- Mas nós vamos. Você nos prometeu abrir todos os portões de Arkham logo depois de transmitir a mensagem. – Disse o mesmo homem, que ajeitava a máscara de palhaço e segurava a metralhadora.

Era como objetivo de todos naquele lugar presentes, desmoronar Gotham. Queriam guerra, queriam tiros, queriam os loucos e insanos psicopatas mais uma vez em Gotham. _O desejo pelo dinheiro não tinha mais tanta graça._

- Sim, é claro. Mas antes disso, preciso saber se _um amigo meu_ vai gostar da ideia tanto quanto nós. – Coringa abriu um sorriso um tanto psicopático. Alguns dos presentes se surpreenderam com a forma que ele se expressou... Coringa nunca foi de ter amigos, mesmo. Mas isso não importava. Aquela noite seria importante demais. Para a gangue, poderia ser a vitória do caos. Mas para outros, poderia ser apenas _a morte do Coringa_.

_- Fim do Décimo Capítulo - _

**N/A:** Hey! Eu gostei bastante desse capítulo, pra falar a real. Curtinho, mas espero que tenha explicado um pouco. As atitudes do Coringa cada vez piores e confusas. Ele queria que Bruce não fugisse dele. Mas agora ele é quem está fugindo. E o desafio ficando ainda maior para o Batsy. E a Selina questionando o Bruce sobre estar "aliado" ao Coringa... É, parece que mais alguém sabe do segredinho dos dois além do Alfred. E dessa vez, não é mais uma peça que o Coringa gostou de pregar no Bruce. Dessa vez ele está desafiando a própria morte de verdade. Imagina quantos psiquiatras e psicoterapeutas estariam brindando em Arkham se isso fosse verdade? Afinal, eu duvido muito que tenha alguém que gostaria de tratar o Coringa. Mas isso é história pros próximos capítulos. Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo!

**Downey**, um momentinho gay todo mundo gosta né. –morre– Ah, eu vacilo muito vendo esse filme, sério. Começo a virar uma manteiga derretida. E quanto ao Coringa, eu tentei desafiar as regras desse personagem (quem não gosta de quebrar as regras?) e propor uma rara cena no qual ele pudesse mostrar deliberadamente sua afetividade pelo Bruce. E quando eu tive a ideia que uma lágrima escorreria pelo rosto dele também, nossa, eu vomitei o arco-íris inteiro. Eu começo a ficar realmente triste quando me vem à mente que o Heath partiu. Ele era de muitos, um ator incrível para todos os gostos. Realmente, não dá pra imaginar que o mesmo homem que atuou em Brokeback Mountain fez o Coringa. E foram personagens INCRÍVEIS. Tanto que eu começo a ficar doida quando vejo 10 Coisas que eu odeio em você (poxa vida, o Heath e o Joseph são LINDOS nesse filme) e –começa a falar mil anos aqui– Continue dando as suas ideias, mesmo, não tem nenhum problema! Introduzir o Bane na história é algo realmente tentador! Tanto que eu estava com vontade de explorar mais personagens também, pena que Nolan não deu espaço a minha favorita Harley Quinn. Espero que se o filme da Liga da Justiça mostre respectivos vilões de cada herói, pelo menos uma Harley podia ser representada dando uma "martelada" no Batsy! Bem, eu já tenho planejado tudo em mente até o final da fic, então não haverá problemas. Mas já estão prontos até o capítulo 15! Continue as tuas reviews lindas!

**Lidi25**, ah, tanto açúcar... Pensei que dessa vez, eu teria exagerado nas colheres de açúcar. Mas parece que foi uma boa, né? O sádico se mostrou um pouquinho mais... Amigável! Hahaha Continue acompanhando!


	11. Três visões diferentes

**Capítulo 11: Três visões diferentes**

- Sr. Wayne. Sei que vai parecer deselegância da minha parte, mas acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia fazer parte disso? – Perguntou Alfred enquanto colocava o jornal na mesa de centro.

- Sim, Alfred. Não posso me dar ao luxo de deixar Gotham numa hora dessas. – Afirmou Bruce de modo decidido.

- Mas o senhor já havia deixado a cidade algumas vezes. Por que não agora? – Isso fez Bruce pensar quantos criminosos, maníacos e insanos estavam rondando e destruindo Gotham enquanto deu importância a outras coisas. O que era errado e simplesmente imperdoável para alguém que a não muito tempo atrás, tinha isso como primeira e única prioridade.

- Então acho que irei mesmo para me punir desse descuido. – Sorriu Bruce, de modo educado. Estavam descendo para o subterrâneo. Era vez de Batman interromper tudo aquilo. Sabia que Coringa não iria de mãos abanando. Porque Coringa sabia que só ao fato de se expor a todos em Gotham, faria dezenas de guardas tentarem pegá-lo. Além dos milhares que tentarão fazer a justiça com as próprias mãos pelos mais de milhares crimes cometidos pelo palhaço. Era de fato, atordoador pensar no que poderia acontecer à Gotham esta noite. Mas ele não deveria pensar no que acontecerá depois, e sim, no que deve fazer agora.

Ele teria de criar coragem o suficiente para enfrentar aqueles que não entenderam suas ações. Mas as pessoas de Gotham já entenderam o suficiente para crer que Batman não era um herói. Não era alguém que salvaria todos, que faria o sol nascer novamente e que todas as famílias felizes ficarem salvas. Não era bem assim. Gotham não merecia um herói. Gotham merecia apenas alguém que cuidasse para que ela não desmoronasse. Não precisava de alguém para segurá-la e mantê-la. Só alguém que a observasse e em silêncio, não permitisse que ela caísse.

_**. . . **_

O salto da bota preta em couro fazia barulho sobre o telhado velho das casas. E enquanto ela caminhava de modo rápido como um gato, se esguiando e com uma elasticidade incrível, exibia elegância e prática em tudo aquilo que fazia. Não era toda mulher que pulava de lugar em lugar sem tropeçar no salto. Estava anoitecendo aos poucos, e era hora dos gatos fazerem a festa. Por hoje, teria de ajudar o morcego a evitar o caos em Gotham. É claro, recebendo uma pequena recompensa pessoal. O que ela ainda não mencionou... Mas pretende.

Selina sabia que alguma coisa havia com Arkham. Estavam reforçando os sistemas de segurança e evitando qualquer exposição na mídia sobre os prisioneiros que lá residiam tímidos e quietos, esperando que alguma hora, os portões se abrissem. Parecia que estavam esperando por algum salvador que alguma hora, iria fazer os insanos e loucos voltarem a ver a luz do sol ou somente os dias nublados de Gotham. Depois da entrada e saída de Coringa num único dia, estão querendo ficar por baixo dos panos. É claro, não querem expor na mídia a péssima segurança tecnológica deles. Estavam redobrando apenas a segurança com guardas grandes e altos, daqueles que só malharam pra estar ali. Arkham poderia ser o lugar de Selina. Mas gatos se dão muito bem em jaulas para isso. Nunca conseguiram pegá-la e prendê-la naquele lugar imundo. O que era um talento, afinal, não iria perdoar si mesma se tivesse que deixar de se divertir nas noites de Gotham para ficar recebendo uma dúzia de analgésicos e dopantes, sem contar nas várias pílulas no qual é obrigado a tomar sem nem mesmo para quê serve.

Ela se dirigia com rapidez para o centro de Gotham, onde havia várias pessoas caminhando e reclamando para policiais, sentindo-se inseguras de ficarem em suas próprias casas. Os policias por sua vez, só mandam os moradores voltarem á suas casas, afinal, se não se sentem seguros em suas casas, se sentirão muito menos ficando no centro de Gotham onde Coringa pelas cartas avisou que estaria dando seu showzinho. Era difícil de aqueles moradores compreenderem que apenas desejarem segurança não era o suficiente.

Selina achava aquilo divertido até certo ponto. Ela não tem certeza se o Batman pode dar conta do recado. E ela mesmo que tente mostrar que Bruce é o novato, certa insegurança vem a nascer em seus pensamentos._ "Como vai ficar a imagem dele pra essas pessoas, se resolver tentar proteger Coringa?"_ Era uma pergunta sem resposta, que nem mesmo ela tinha certeza se era verdade. Ela ainda não estava a par do que Bruce viria tentar a fazer esta noite. Sabia que ele iria tentar proteger Coringa, o que era um tanto confuso para ela. Não era ele que estava chantageando-o? Mas uma vez que fizesse isso, Gotham não confiaria mais em Batman. Mesmo que tentem perseguir Batman como um foragido que tenta fazer as justiça com as próprias mãos, todos os moradores com um pingo de sanidade – se é que se pode encontrar algum – sabem que precisam do Batman se não quiserem que os assaltos, o tráfico e a máfia dominem Gotham. A moça já conseguira ultrapassar as casas, observara de longe por cima de um prédio, equilibrando-se bem na ponta o alvoroço daquelas pessoas procurando por resposta e várias viaturas de Arkham tornando-o o lugar uma completa bagunça.

- _É sua deixa, morcego. Apareça._ – A voz da moça saiu baixa como se fosse um pedido pra onde quer que ele esteja. Recuou um pouco mais para que não fosse vista. Estava camuflada pela escuridão da noite caíra em Gotham rápido, deixando-o que fosse diferenciada somente pelo brilho da lua que se espelhava na sua roupa preta. Mais viaturas, agora do Departamento de Polícia, chegavam. Num impulso, pulou do prédio e sem medo, caía rápido. Ela confiava no que sabia fazer. Caíra no chão rolando uma ou duas vezes e ficara de pé, dando um sorriso e caminhando sensualmente. – Espero que isso não seja descontado das minhas nove vidas. – Completou.

_**. . . **_

Um caminhão andava em alta velocidade pelas ruas noturnas de Gotham. Com buzinas de motoristas revoltados uma atrás da outra, Coringa não era de se atrasar para seus compromissos. Era um homem de palavra, afinal de contas. A porta lateral da carga do caminhão estava aberta, e Coringa analisara os vários carros que tentavam ultrapassar ainda mais que o caminhão. Dando tiros em alguns pneus para sua diversão, os outros palhaços da gangue ficavam segurando seus armamentos agora um pouco mais animados. Estavam arriscando suas vidas por somente uma coisa: _Anarquia!_

- _Ahaha. Ha._ – Uma risada que não emitia graça, mas emitia a insanidade e a loucura que sentia no momento. "Caos, caos, caos." Eram palavras que ficavam cantarolando numa melodia própria em sua mente. Ele não sabia o que queria no momento. Ele queria diversão, ele queria rir, ele queria gargalhar. E era essa vontade absurda que tomara conta de sua mentalidade. Ele não entendia o que fazia no momento, mas sabia que era divertido. Ele queria simplesmente... Esquecer algumas coisas que faziam deixar de ser quem ele era.

Talvez, por um único momento, ele não desejasse estar propagando toda aquela bagunça em Gotham. Mas era um pensamento rápido e despercebido, pois a vontade de fazer a sua diversão da noite já havia lhe tomado por completo. Ele já havia se esquecido dos momentos que havia passado, já havia se esquecido das coisas que havia feito. Das coisas erradas, porém, divertidas. O capanga que dirigia o caminhão acelerava ainda mais, desviando de modo brusco de alguns carros, fazendo com que alguns dos ali presentes se segurassem para que não caíssem. Estavam chegando perto do objetivo que já havia recebido mais convidados do que esperava. Era a Prefeitura de Gotham, um lugar bom para dar um discurso no palanque para os inúteis moradores daquela cidade.

Certo que Coringa não iria enfrentar toda aquela gente sem uma carta na manga. Ele tinha um serviço a completar no qual havia deixado pendente por certos imprevistos. Quando algumas pessoas repararam o caminhão desgovernado vindo, davam gritos desesperados pedindo ajuda. O caminhão já havia passado a prefeitura, o que era estranho. Era hora de fazer uma pequena coisa antes da palestra.

- Vamos parar para fazer um lanche? – Perguntou Coringa aos palhaços dando um pequeno sorriso. Parecia que o motorista daquele caminhão estava tão animado quanto Coringa, dando um freio realmente inesperado, bem na frente do banco de Gotham.

Toda a gangue saíra do caminhão rapidamente, segurando os armamentos como se estivessem preparados para aquilo e já davam início ao plano. Coringa aparentava não estar tão animado quanto os outros, passando a língua pelos lábios sem vontade e encarando-os como se quisesse dizer "Não demorem", então decidiu dar um pulo na calçada e entrar no banco que a essas horas, já estava com o plano em prática. Não era dinheiro que ele queria. Aliás, era o dinheiro que ele não queria. Se o plano desse certo estaria assaltando o banco de Gotham somente para atrair gangues que só se interessam por dinheiro, e por fim, eliminá-las. Era um trabalho no qual ele gostava. Enquanto Batman varria os mafiosos de Gotham, Coringa sentia-se como uma pessoa que fizesse trabalho maior: Varria os mafiosos que exerciam um trabalho _ruim_. Coringa queria tomar Gotham. E simplesmente não gostava de dividi-la com pessoas que não sabem cuidar dela bem. Nada melhor do que alguém que conhece o bem e o mal daquele lugar para cuidá-lo, certo?

Para sua surpresa, somente ao entrar já via os atendentes daquele lugar já rendidos e implorando por piedade, quando alguns dos palhaços já traziam sacos entupidos por notas. Parecia que eles haviam treinado o suficiente para fazer um trabalho rápido. Pena que eles não haviam treinado o bastante para supostas surpresas que não estavam no cronograma. A porta giratória da entrada mostrara para aqueles homens a pessoa que acabaria com a festa. Parece que o Morcego veio adiantado para a festa. Ele veio como se fosse um monstro enfurecido, a capa preta acompanhando a velocidade no qual ele vinha até os ladrões que ameaçavam atirar em seus reféns. Mas nenhum cometia tal feito, pois mesmo que tivessem treinado fisicamente para todas as situações, não haviam se preparado o suficiente para pensar rápido quando um homem vestido de morcego viesse em sua direção. Foram chutes e socos rápidos e meticulosamente preparados para fazer todos os capangas caírem rápido, libertando os reféns. Vários dos capangas já estavam inconscientes. O último dos palhaços havia pegado uma faca e ameaçado uma mulher, usando-o como escudo e segurando com força a faca em seu pescoço.

- Não se aproxime! – Disse a voz do homem que parecia totalmente atordoada. A mulher estava com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, tentando se debater contra o braço musculoso do homem que não tinha dó em apertá-la. – Ou eu irei matá-la!

O Homem-Morcego recuou por um mísero segundo dando a chance do homem hesitar em machucar a mulher, achando que o Batman estaria se rendendo, quando na mesma hora acertou um chute fazendo o homem cair para trás. A mulher ajoelhou-se no chão assustada, suspirando em meio aos soluços de alívio quando uma bala de um revólver preencheu sua barriga, fazendo-a soltar um grito estridente de dor quase mais alto que o próprio tiro, e em alguns segundos caindo ao chão que havia se formado uma poça de sangue. O silêncio ecoou pelo banco, fazendo os reféns nervosos simplesmente ficarem em estado de choque.

- Então, você acha que é só aparecer aqui e acabar a festa? – A voz de Coringa era algo que Batman estava querendo ouvir. – Eu acho que é melhor não se acostumar com esse hábito, é muito feio. Se você me der licença... Tenho uma entrevista para dar. Encontre-me lá. Pode fazer algumas perguntas, se tiver oportunidade. Ah, meu cartão. – Completou, tirando do terno roxo e jogando um coringa com desinteresse no chão. Os ex-reféns ficaram pasmos com a situação. Batman não havia corrido atrás para pegar Coringa, e muito menos o ameaçado ou algo do tipo. Começaram a protestar, perguntando impacientes se Batman estava no mesmo lado de Gotham. Ele simplesmente deu as costas e saíra pela mesma porta que Coringa havia saído. O caminhão já havia disparado pela frente. Estariam indo para a prefeitura, no mesmo palanque onde Harvey Dent fizera suas promessas a uma Gotham melhor. Onde Gordon prometera menos assaltos e pegar os mafiosos. E era onde Coringa estaria destruindo o guardião de Gotham. Estaria revelando para todos, de uma vez por todas, quem era o Batman. Estaria lá, prometendo apenas uma única coisa à Gotham: _o caos._

_- Fim do Décimo Primeiro Capítulo –_

**N/A:** Ei, e aí galerinha bonita? Como vai? Bem, estamos chegando à minha parte favorita dessa história sádica e insana. Espero que todo mundo esteja tão viciada assim como eu! Bem, não quero dar spoilers, então, vou parar por aqui, se não, já vou começar a falar até mesmo o final da fic. O que, creio eu, seria muito chato descobrir agora né? Continuem acompanhando e não me abandonem!

**Lidi25**, ah, pra mim, ela é muito mais que uma mulher bonita com deveres. Pra mim ela é a gatinha mais atrevida desse planeta. E se tem algo que eu adoro, é ela pressionando o playboyzinho.

**Downey**, eu acredito que ele e o Bruce tenham certa comunicação mental, aí dá nisso. Ah, ela é simplesmente demais! Mesmo que seja considerada uma vilã, eu me lembro do tempo em que via Batman Ressurge e simplesmente a olhava como "Eu quero ser você" do jeito mais clichê possível. Brokeback Mountain é lindo, e eu fico morrendo de vergonha se assisto com alguém perto, por que as caretas que eu faço são simplesmente de outro mundo, afinal... Tem como não ficar toda amolecida com as cenas? Eu nem gosto de relembrar que o Heath partiu. Me deixa muito depressiva, cara. Se ele tivesse vivo, imagina quantas cenas de pura tensão (eu completaria essa frase, mas acho que você já entendeu o tipo de tensão que eu imagino) Entre o Coringa e o Batman iriam se repetir? Aquelas lutas, ameaças e um "Você me completa" ainda mais sádico o possível? Ai, ai. Sim, já está pronto, embora cada vez que eu vá postar eu sempre faço uma rápida revisão pra ver se tem algo fora do encaixe. Mas isso não atrapalha em nada. O máximo que acontece é eu postar um pouco mais tarde ou dar o intervalo de um dia. Continue dando reviews e acompanhando!


	12. Caos vira dor

**Capítulo 12: Caos vira dor**

Gotham nunca havia ficado tão agitada naquela noite. Talvez Coringa não tivesse esperado que essa informação fizesse tanta gente se preocupar naquele lugar. Ele não havia preparado uma fuga, ou um plano que não lhe obrigasse às vestimentas laranja estampadas com um "Arkham" e o número de presidiário. Mas inconscientemente, ele esperava por tal ajuda que lhe permitisse escapar de um futuro numa jaula com os outros criminosos. Ele esperava ninguém menos que o melhor convidado da noite. O foco da história. Ele se perguntava se havia realmente milhares de jornalistas e guardas cumprindo sua presença por ele, ou se estavam apenas ali para que saibam quem fica por baixo da máscara de morcego todas as noites.

Batman não iria o deixar contar alguma coisa. Disso ele tinha certeza. E era esse pensamento que não lhe fazia hesitar em pronunciar o nome do bilionário com clareza a qualquer momento, sabendo que se a primeira sílaba saísse de sua voz, aquela sombra negra enigmática tomaria conta do lugar propagando uma briga ainda maior. Bem, ele estava esperando por isso. Se Batman não comparecesse à festa... Bruce Wayne teria a primeira página nos jornais... E Coringa seria preso em Arkham. Não lhe parecia um final tão prazeroso quando essa hipótese vinha à sua mente.

Mas ele era um homem precavido. Não iria deixar que nada estragasse seus planos, e muito menos mudaria seu destino para Arkham. Por isso, sabendo que algumas coisas pudessem dar errado, ele havia já preparado um plano. A trupe de palhaços inconscientes no Banco de Gotham não era simplesmente todo o arsenal que Coringa tinha direito. Havia muito mais deles, como um exército. E se no mesmo pálio que o morcego eles perdessem, pelo menos, alguns guardas eles tinham como enfrentar. Alguma defesa Coringa precisaria. Seria como se entregar para a polícia se não fizesse isso.

Ele dirigia o caminhão rápido, a fim de terminar com toda aquela história. Sabia que haveria vários canais cobrindo a prefeitura de Gotham impacientes, a procura do palestrante que gostaria de estar lá tanto quanto eles. Que haveria mais de um guarda de Arkham enfurecido pela segurança burlada várias vezes. Havia muita coisa lá que ele sabia que iria encontrar. Mas também havia muita coisa que ele não tinha certeza. Isso não importava, afinal de contas. Seguir corretamente o plano não é uma das coisas que Coringa mais gostava.

O caminhão fora freado e logo deixado de lado, enquanto Coringa descia tranquilamente caminhando diretamente para onde havia uma concentração de pessoas se questionando. Pensou se os guardas pudessem tentar pegá-lo antes mesmo de concluir o que queria, então decidiu mudar o rumo de seu objetivo, voltando rapidamente para o mesmo caminhão com a porta ainda aberta. Um pouco de diversão não era proibido, não é mesmo?

- Vamos provocá-lo só um pouquinho... – Comentou para si, dando um sorriso enquanto acelerava novamente o caminhão em direção aos jornalistas, câmeras, policiais e moradores curiosos. Pisou no acelerador com força, como se quisesse fazer um strike com todas as pessoas ali, esperando que alguém grave aquilo para ser relembrado várias vezes. Era divertido. Quanto mais o caminhão acelerava, a distância entre a aglomeração de pessoas ficava cada vez menor. Mas simplesmente algo lhe impediu de acelerar ainda mais.

Um carro preto diferente de todos os demais, como um daqueles tanques de guerra, aparecera quase que como mágica – uma ironia bem imperdoável – e se destacava mesmo que fosse quase imperceptível por se mesclar com as ruas escuras e as noites de Gotham. Era de ultima modernidade, e aparentava ter um belo arsenal de defesa.

- Parece que ele resolveu trazer o bat-brinquedinho dele também... – Coringa não estava surpreendido com isso, só apenas... Não esperava. Mas de fato, estaria curioso com a situação. Queria saber o que ele iria fazer. Se ele iria encarar o caminhão desgovernado vindo à sua frente, ou se iria simplesmente desviar e deixar que meia Gotham tenha o mesmo destino que Coringa.

Mas com uma surpresa, o carro preto não se moveu, nem mesmo acelerou. Mas a porta bem moderna por sinal abria-se, para cima. E para uma surpresa ainda maior, não era simplesmente o morcego que estava lá, tentando arruinar seus planos. Uma visitinha mais exótica estava tomando conta do brinquedo.

- _Miau!_ – Foi o que uma mulher caracterizada como um gato disse, saindo tranquilamente do carro e segurando um chicote. A porta do carro voltava para seu devido lugar, e a moça escorou-se na frente do mesmo, exibindo-se com o mesmo chicote, quando deu uma lambida rápida, que poderia parecer extravagante para uns, curioso para outros e simplesmente erótico demais para o local. – _Quer dizer que o cachorro louco já está na procura do morceguinho?_ – Perguntou, mostrando um sorriso nos lábios com o batom vermelho bem provocante.

- Então quer dizer que ele não sabe guardar segredos? Pois eu também não. – Ele simplesmente desceu do caminhão, abandonando qualquer ideia de explodir o caminhão no meio daquela gente. Ele não sabia direito o porquê daquela reação, mas tinha ficado um tanto exaltado. Sentiu raiva. Os objetivos de Coringa era algo que mudava conforme o humor, e o seu humor pede para que ele simplesmente vá até a aglomeração de gente e simplesmente diga quem é o Batman. Ele caminhou dando passos pesados e com raiva, ignorando a mulher que se espreguiçava da mesma maneira que um gato numa caixa de areia por cima do carro blindado.

- Se pretende ir contar pra eles, pode ir. Mas eles não estão planejando acreditar em você, se quer saber. – Avisou a moça, olhando a palma da mão como se estivesse analisando as unhas, não dando certa importância ao fato.

- Se não acreditarem em mim... Em quem vão acreditar? – Foi quase que uma pergunta retórica, Coringa parou de dar os passos raivosos até as pessoas e voltou, olhando com curiosidade para a mulher que não parecia estar concentrada totalmente na conversa.

- Bem, aos olhos dos moradores de Gotham, no mesmo momento que olharem você, irão te prender e te enfiar na viatura de Arkham. E fim. Mas eu fiquei sabendo que tem mais uma concorrência que eles estão tentando evitar. Um passarinho no qual não sobreviveu para contar a história, disse para o gatinho que há um terrorista propagando a "dor" no subterrâneo da cidade. Por isso eles estão sem tempo para o seu showzinho. Precisam curtir outro espetáculo ainda maior, se é que me entende. – Coringa não gostava de ter que disputar seu espaço. Ainda mais quando se tratava de Gotham. Mais um mafioso achando que podia comandar aquele lugar? Piegas.

Alguns jornalistas começaram a correr em direção dos dois, gritando a localização deles, todos como cachorros esfomeados por carne nova. Alguma hora, um daqueles inúteis iriam prestar para alguma coisa, afinal de contas. Foi na mesma hora em que a gatuna simplesmente adentrou no carro preto, colocando um tipo de óculos de visão noturna que estavam repousados sobre a cabeça. O carro começou a fazer uns barulhos estranhos, quando rapidamente uma moto de pneus simplesmente gigantes saíra do centro do carro a toda velocidade fugindo dos jornalistas que tentavam arduamente chamar a maior parte das pessoas para lá. Coringa demorou a pensar no que fazer, quando simplesmente olhou para o carro que parecia fazer uma contagem regressiva. Recuou alguns passos para trás quando o câmera tentava correr mais rápido para gravá-lo melhor.

Um barulho como de um alarme começou a ficar mais alto naquele carro, quando ele decidiu reagir e correr, sabendo que algo de bom não aconteceria. E fora como previsto: O que restara do carro simplesmente explodiu. Os estilhaços do carro preto saltaram, fazendo os poucos jornalistas atiçados serem atingidos. Atingiu a frente do caminhão que agora estava já inutilizado, bloqueando a rua até a maior concentração de pessoas. É claro que o foco daqui a pouco viria para a explosão, por isso, Coringa achou melhor sair de lá antes que tenha seus principais objetivos estragados por isso.

_**. . . **_

Cada cela daquele lugar guardava um louco. Uma pessoa sem um pingo de sanidade que já cometera tantos crimes a ponto de chegar lá. Não é toda pessoa que tem um cartão VIP de entrada naquele lugar. A não ser por um belo histórico com doenças psicóticas e diversas negligências, Arkham não era fácil de ser visitada. Parece que logo depois que Coringa havia deixado aquele lugar, resolveram multiplicar por dez o que chamavam de segurança para as pessoas. Mas agora, era diferente. Estavam investindo demais em somente recrutas para bloquear a saída dos loucos. Algo de pior poderia vir acontecer.

Alguns dos presidiários recebiam tratamento de terapia para que voltassem à sanidade mental, porém, isso só acontecia com aqueles com uma pena na prisão boa demais para que seja retirado de Arkham. Aqueles que precisavam estar sãos o suficiente para sofrer na cadeia. Curiosamente, hoje era o dia de Jonathan Crane ser avaliado. Não era bem uma avaliação, mas sim um interrogatório. Mesmo que ele não falasse nada, somente recitasse algumas coisas inaudíveis.

Os corredores estreitos de Arkham estavam cheios de guardas que por ali, caminhavam e comentavam a vida dos presos.

- Fiquei sabendo que o Doutor Crane está envolvido com alguma coisa fora de Arkham. – Disse um dos guardas que se escorava na porta de um homem velho adormecido no chão frio de sua cela.

- Acho que não. O tal do "espantalho" já foi pego pelo Batman várias vezes. Ele não iria se dar ao luxo de voltar à Gotham mais uma vez para ser pego outra. – Opinou o outro, que olhava diretamente para sala de terapia onde mostrava o próprio Crane em uma camisa de força olhando um ponto fixo no teto.

- Mas parece que dessa vez não é somente ele... Todos! – Um dos seguranças da porta fez um sinal de silêncio para os guardas, fazendo com que abaixasse o tom de voz. – Todos, todos os loucos daqui irão sair. É o que estão dizendo.

- Você precisa parar de acreditar no que os outros dizem. Já consertaram os sistemas, e estão nos pagando o dobro para vigiar aqui. Acha mesmo que alguém escapa com todos nós aqui? – Perguntou indignado o outro, não acreditando que alguém dali pudesse escapar. Acreditava que talvez, nenhum dos ali presentes tinha esperanças de ver Gotham de novo. - E do jeito que está a situação... Se eu fosse eles, não iria querer nem sair. – Completou, pelo fato de que os problemas em Gotham já estavam se excedendo os limites.

_**. . . **_

Alguns canais já passavam na TV a explosão do carro blindado do Homem-Morcego, alguns dizendo que Batman havia morrido e outros culpando Coringa por tal coisa. A confusão já havia tomado proporções maiores, e para isso, ele tinha que aparecer alguma hora ali. Era simplesmente o dever dele, querendo ou não. Era esse tipo de pensamento que Bruce precisava para ser impulsionado a fazer a coisa certa. Enquanto olhava somente a aglomeração de pessoas do alto da torre Wayne, algo pior o esperaria por ali.

- Eu simplesmente achei irônico demais... – A audaciosa companhia aparecera bem ali, atrás dele. – Você vir aqui vigiar a cidade. Justamente aqui.

- Você estava me procurando, não estava? – Perguntou em tom ríspido. – O que planeja?

- Eu? Eu não planejo nada! Por acaso eu tenho cara de alguém que tem planos? – Perguntou em tom indignado. Coringa não imaginava que o morcego pudesse estar ali, observando, esperando apenas que se alguma coisa acontecesse ele chegaria a tempo.

- O que você faz aqui? Como chegou até aqui? – Continuara de modo irritado, virando-se para o sádico e deixando de observar as pessoas lá embaixo.

- Bem, eu não esperava que você estivesse aqui. Eu cheguei aqui da minha maneira, e acho melhor não saber. Vim aqui por causa de uma pequena intuição, e... Bem, a sua gatinha de estimação fez um estrago no seu brinquedinho e estão me culpando por isso. Não acha injusto? Ninguém melhor do que você quando se trata de justiça, não é? – O carro em chamas podia-se ver dali mesmo, e já havia alguns bombeiros no local. – E falando de justiça... – Ele retirou daquele terno roxo o mesmo controle que Bruce já havia visto do mesmo modo como o Batman, no hospital. Era aquilo que abriria todos os portões de Arkham como Coringa havia dito. – Eu estava querendo fazer isso, você sabe.

O Homem-Morcego se manteve em silêncio. Não queria pronunciar nada que pudesse fazer Coringa pressionar algum botão dali e simplesmente piorar a situação mais do que estava.

- Você acha que sabe das coisas, mas não sabe. No fim, você vai fazer companhia pra eles, morceguinho. Então deixe que eu estenda o tapete e abra os portões para você. – Completou Coringa de modo perverso. Ao mesmo tempo em que Coringa decidiu ameaçar apertar aquele botão, Batman foi até ele numa velocidade que nem o próprio pode distinguir, e dando-lhe um soco fazendo o mesmo cambalear para trás, e por fim, caindo no chão. Soltou algumas risadas como se fosse a situação mais prazerosa possível. Batman subiu sobre ele colocando o antebraço sobre seu pescoço e ameaçando afundar as três protuberâncias pontudas do seu uniforme.

O que não era esperado foi uma explosão realmente grande que aconteceu na prefeitura, fazendo os dois perderem o foco de onde estavam. Fora um baque para a maioria dos que estavam ali, podia-se ouvir o grito de crianças e mulheres e a aglomeração de pessoas aos poucos ia se espalhando. Não fora necessariamente dentro da prefeitura, mas sim ao redor, como se quem quisesse explodir somente as pessoas que estavam em volta pela informação de Coringa que acabou saindo dos limites.

Uma fumaça tomara conta do centro de Gotham. Parecia que novas visitas iriam se estrear na cidade. E a primeira prioridade pela primeira vez não era destruir Gotham. _Era destruir o morcego, pelo que se mostrava._

Ele desistiu de ameaçar Coringa e se pôs na ponta do prédio para tentar ver o que havia acontecido, quando olhou para trás e viu Coringa segurando o controle dando um sorriso.

- _Por que tão sério, Batman?_ – Perguntou-lhe com um sorriso extremamente sádico. Pressionou o botão e jogara com força o controle para longe. – Espere! Três... – Fez uma conta mental recuando cada passo que Batman dava. – Dois... Um! – Além dos gritos das pessoas atordoadas pela explosão que acabara de acontecer, mais gritos tomaram conta de certo ponto de Gotham. E eram tantos que podiam ser audíveis de lá de cima. Vinha de Arkham. Batman tinha todos os motivos e chances de acabar com Coringa somente com um chute fazendo-o cair de lá de cima. Mas ele simplesmente voltou para ponta do prédio e num aceno de cabeça para Coringa, caiu rápido e pairando com as asas de morcego, se misturando com a fumaça e saindo das vistas do sádico. – Uma boa piada. É apenas uma boa piada. – Foi o que Coringa conseguiu tirar conclusão do que o morcego faria.

_- Fim do Décimo Segundo Capítulo – _

**N/A:** Eu realmente gostei desse capítulo! Não sei vocês, mas eu gostei da atmosfera de caos em Gotham. Arkham liberada, explosões misteriosas e uma nova ameaça pro Batman. Não sei se o Homem-Morcego conseguiria dar conta de tudo isso sozinho. Espero que vocês tenham curtido esse clima, e acho o título do capítulo já dá uma boa indireta direta de quem é o convidado da festa. Yeeees!

**Downey**, creio eu que Selina não é o tipo de mulher que vai querer pouca coisa por ajudá-lo... Se é que ela vai ajudar conforme Batman espera. Essa mulher é totalmente imprevista. Não dá para confiar nela tanto assim, se é que me entende! Mas que ela continua diva continua. Esse foi um capítulo quase que totalmente focado em Gotham, no que está acontecendo com ela. Eu quis mostrar que pelos descuidos do Bruce, a situação não iria continuar calma. Ah, os filmes do Tim Burton são bons sim! Também acho que a do Nolan supera por deixar o clima de comédia um pouco mais de lado e investir mais na ação que Batman poderia causar. Mas não tira o crédito de que a mulher-gato que Tim Burton adaptou é simplesmente linda! (Não que a Anne não seja, é claro!) Ah, mas é nessas horas que eu agradeço existir fics. Imagina como seria o mundo se não pudesse nem mesmo imaginar essas coisas impossíveis? Graças a elas, eu posso simplesmente viajar feito uma louca com essas cenas sádicas, tensas, e simplesmente o clima slash entre o Batman e o Coringa. Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo!

**Lidi25**, sim. E olha que nesse ainda nem estamos no foco principal! Esse foi, vamos dizer... A primeira parte do centro da história. Espero que você tenha gostado, continue lendo!


	13. Um morcego capturado

**Capítulo 13: Um morcego capturado**

- Droga! Vem, mãe! – Uma criança de mais ou menos uns doze anos gritava com a mulher atirada no chão, totalmente ensanguentada. A mulher já não respondera mais aos pedidos do filho, mas o mesmo ainda não entendera o porquê de sua mãe não estar mais se mexendo. Os braços da criança não conseguiam arrastar a mulher, embora ele tentasse fazer uma força maior. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer no rosto daquela criança, que provavelmente, não terá mais a mesma vida a partir de agora.

A mulher foi morta pelas explosões aos redores da prefeitura, que parecia ter vindo do chão. Rombos profundos davam a visão dos esgotos e encanamentos de Gotham. E embora pudesse ser estranho, também dava a vista de vários homens encapuzados com armamentos grandes analisando Gotham por baixo. Era como se houvesse um tipo de exército trabalhando no subterrâneo. E dava para crer que aquelas não eram as primeiras explosões da conturbada noite da cidade.

Batman não deu a primeira prioridade a isso, e sim à Arkham. Com os portões abertos, já se podia ver os loucos que o morcego já havia enfrentado com as vestes laranja e seus respectivos números, correndo para fora daquele lugar. Os guardas não davam conta, pois havia integrantes em Arkham com força além da conta. Não esperavam que houvesse algum louco maior do que os próprios seguranças.

Certo que estariam com um nó na cabeça agora, se perguntando milhares de coisas, dentre: Como Coringa tivera acesso ao sistema de segurança de Arkham? A única conclusão que tiveram fora de que "alguém que está lá dentro fez isso para alguém lá fora". O que resultaria em algum presidiário com alguma conexão com o próprio Coringa.

Coringa não era uma pessoa fácil de adivinhar nem um pouco. Tinha seu próprio esquema em suas mãos. Mas nada tira o fato de que mais do que nunca, a polícia estaria o desejando ver atrás das grades, sem a mordomia que acreditam ter em Arkham. Praticamente todo mundo achava que as explosões eram culpa de Coringa, achavam que fazia parte do "plano" explodir o máximo de pessoas possível. Aquela informação de que ele iria revelar quem era o Batman não passaria de apenas uma desculpa para trazer mais pessoas para o mesmo destino. O que era um engano.

Não iria deixar isso passar em branco, é claro. Se tiver algo que ele não admite, é que o culpem por algo que nem mesmo teve a chance de desfrutar. Batman já havia planado em direção a Arkham, tentando deixar pelo menos algum dos loucos que tentam sair, inconscientes.

E não vinham poucos. Era como uma daquelas manadas de elefantes, um monte de pessoas com a vontade imensa de sair daqueles portões. Com a força e chutes de alguns, o portão estava quase sendo derrubado. Batman precisava pensar em alguma coisa, antes que fosse tarde demais. Os guardas de Arkham foram completamente ignorados, uma vez que até as mulheres presas podiam fazê-los caírem no chão.

O morcego pairou sobre o telhado de uma casa onde tinha a visão clara dos presidiários de Arkham, loucos, gritando como se tivessem acabado de vencer uma guerra. Infelizmente, não tinha muito tempo para pensar no que fazer, e sim agir.

No mesmo momento quando iria se impulsionar para tentar impedir os loucos que fugissem, Selina avançou com a moto preta na frente dele, rangendo o motor. Levantou os óculos de visão noturna, e num sorriso calmo, olhou para ele.

- Então... Eu vou querer uma ótima recompensa de você. – Ela piscou, quando acelerou de forma brusca fazendo até o pneu da moto vir a empinar, quando num certo impulso, se jogou para trás deixando a moto em velocidade andar em direção até os portões de Arkham. A moto simplesmente empurrou portão, fazendo dos demais presidiários recuarem. Alguns dos guardas conseguiram controlar a situação, mas inevitavelmente, alguns haviam conseguido escapar. Os que o Homem-Morcego conseguiu ver, fora direto até eles com ataques silenciosos para os deixarem inconscientes.

Pelo menos, Arkham estava até instável. Duas viaturas de polícia chegaram para evitar que saiam mais fugitivos. Selina já havia saído da vista de Batman, talvez indo para o centro de Gotham onde as tais explosões haviam acontecido. Ele fez o mesmo. A fumaça deixava a cidade com um aspecto mais caótico o possível. Além de que a fumaça da explosão do batmóvel se mesclava com as explosões subterrâneas. Gotham estava se acabando. Mas mesmo que aos olhos do justiceiro isso seja imperdoável, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Direcionou-se rápido ao centro da cidade, procurando um daqueles rombos que aconteceram na prefeitura. Não era convidativo o suficiente ir visitar o esgoto de Gotham. Mas ele não podia deixar isso passar a limpo.

Alguns dos moradores, jornalistas e policiais que continuavam ali, mesmo que atordoados com a situação perceberam a entrada do morcego nos rombos diretos ao esgoto. Era isso que estavam querendo. Justamente sua entrada ali naquele lugar que parecia já ser instalado há muito tempo. De fato, ninguém percebera que havia gente sobrevivendo por baixo de toda Gotham. Exatamente no tempo em que Batman havia entrado num dos "túneis", havia já uma gangue a sua espera. Estavam com bons armamentos, mas nenhum deles pareceu usar. Parecia que queriam provar que conseguiriam cuidar dele apenas com ataques físicos, o que era um erro. Era muito difícil atacá-lo corpo-a-corpo uma vez que Bruce fora treinado por Ra's Al Ghul e artes marciais eram um de seus vários talentos, por assim dizer. Isso fez relembrá-lo do ataque de Coringa com uma facada na perna. Gostava de pensar que aquilo foi simplesmente um erro... Profissional.

A gangue do esgoto já totalmente inconsciente depois de alguns socos e chutes que tentavam ser silenciosos, Batman pode continuar seu trajeto a fim de descobrir o que ou quem estava fazendo tais explosões em Gotham. O que ele esperava não era certo. Havia pouca iluminação e o chão era úmido, como as calçadas das ruas de Gotham ficam depois de alguma chuva forte. Era difícil a locomoção naqueles corredores estreitos. Mais alguns passos, e havia chegado. No epicentro do local. Eram como prisões velhas e desgastadas aos arredores, várias grades e mesmos integrantes da gangue caminhando como se estivessem de prontidão no local. Havia uma grande ponte ao centro, que ligava duas extremidades. O local era absurdamente iluminado agora pelos rombos que encima foram explodidos. Podia-se ouvir o barulho das viaturas da polícia vindos de cima, das pessoas gritando e de jornalistas que mesmo ao terror da situação, continuavam transmitindo suas notícias.

Havia uma ilustre presença, que ali na frente, segurava um casaco de pele que ia até os joelhos, feito de alguma pele interiormente. Usava um colete que parecia ser feito à prova de qualquer coisa. E o mais intrigante, ele usava uma máscara que impedia ser vista sua boca. Lembrava como os dentes de algum bicho predador, e contornava três pontos da cabeça. Ia do centro da testa e eram ligados à nuca por baixo das orelhas. Era como um tipo de máscara que facilitaria a respiração, talvez. Era algo parecido como máscaras de gás.

- _Veja só quem veio juntar-se a nós_! – A voz daquele homem saíra diferente de qualquer coisa que já tinha visto. Não podia ser reconhecido, e soava aterrorizante. Era um homem que aparentava ter uma força extrema. Era difícil de ver seu rosto, mas dava para entender por completo suas expressões. Ele olhava com ironia para o morcego. _Era ironia... Misturada com raiva._

Algumas pessoas encapuzadas, com pouco acesso visual aos rostos e com armas nas mãos, olhavam para Batman como se quisessem transmitir a mensagem que dali, não passaria vivo. Alguns homens mais velhos nas prisões ao redor olhavam pasmos com a situação. Logo a expressão "pasmo" podia ser mudada para "pena". Seria difícil lutar com um homem daqueles, pois a locomoção naquela ponte era inacreditavelmente ruim. Era como se já soubesse que tivesse de enfrentá-lo.

_**. . .**_

Selina sabia que não era de ajudar as pessoas. Mas se ela não fizesse alguma coisa no momento, sabia que acabaria. Acabaria o que ela havia planejado em sua mente. O futuro do bilionário. O problema que tanto como Selina e os moradores de Gotham, pensavam que sabiam que ele tomaria conta de tudo. O problema é que você _saber_ de algo e _crer _em algo é diferente. São coisas completamente diferentes. E era essa diferença tão grande que fazia certo sentimento inquieto nascer. Não era medo, era diferente. Por mais que acreditasse e dissesse que o morcego iria conseguir, boa parte de seu pensamento lhe dizia outra coisa. Dizia que ele não iria mais voltar de lá. Por que parece que, por tamanho estrago, já estavam à procura dele a um bom tempo.

Ela havia ido rápido para o alto do prédio das empresas Wayne. E lá encontrava um ser que parecia ser pacífico, misturando um monte de cartas de baralho ao chão.

- Ah, então o animal de estimação voltou... – Disse Coringa, mostrando estar entediado sobre o assunto.

- Não fale como se você não entendesse o perigo da situação. _Ele_ está em perigo. – Se manteve séria, na ponta do edifício equilibrando-se calmamente com o salto.

- E isso por acaso é da minha conta? – Continuou ele, não mostrando nem um pouco te interesse sobre o assunto, ajeitando várias cartas no chão que eram todas elas, coringas. De diferentes estampas de baralhos, eram simplesmente vários coringas caracterizados de diversas formas.

- Não. Mas eu sou uma mulher educada, então achei que seria melhor avisá-lo. Ele irá cair. – Ela simplesmente jogou-se de costas do prédio mais uma vez.

O morcego não podia cair, afinal, ele tinha asas. A menos que tivesse alguém prendendo suas asas. "_Certo_." Fora o que a mente de Coringa concluiu. Ele tinha que agir, não importava mais. Não era algo que ele tivesse que escolher. Era simplesmente como um roteiro. Ele não podia deixar qualquer visita naquela cidade levar o tesouro, certo? Afinal, o show tem que continuar.

- _Então... Quer dizer que ele cai?_ – Comentou para si, levantando-se e guardando as cartas no bolso, enquanto analisava as pessoas entrando em pânico por uma Gotham em ruínas. Pena que não tivesse destreza o suficiente para se jogar dali mesmo como os outros. – _Então, só me resta fazer ele se erguer. Da melhor maneira._ – Um tom de vingança tomara conta de uma voz que já era conhecida há muito tempo. Se Coringa já fora mencionado como um louco, talvez não houvesse perdido a razão. Coringa não deveria se vingar do morcego. Pelo menos, não por agora. Mas simplesmente um sentimento de vingança e mais alguma coisa que não soube explicar, estava o dominando. Ele poderia estar querendo se vingar de quem está tentando tirar as asas dele.

O morcego fora pego, e era dever dele procurá-lo. Mesmo que a bela imagem que Gotham se mostrava no momento fora uma paisagem para ser admirada, a prioridade ainda sim seria ele. O bilionário impulsivo, que fazia as coisas simplesmente do jeito dele, mas que guardava aquele segredo que somente Coringa gostaria de ter descoberto. Não era egoísmo. Mas ele não gostava do fato de ter que ver alguém o chamando pelo nome do playboy enquanto utilizara a máscara. Batman era o Batman. Era o inimigo de Coringa, afinal de contas. Mas o bilionário era algo diferente. Poderia até ser quem ele estava sendo "aliado", mas não era nada menos que seu objetivo.

Aquela Gotham que os moradores histéricos gritavam, onde a fumaça das explosões eram inaladas a todos os pulmões. Eram pessoas correndo para todos os cantos, jornalistas tentando gravar a todo o momento alguma coisa, os guardas do Departamento de Polícia tentando resolver alguma coisa sobre os estrondos da prefeitura. Arkham poderia estar sendo controlada aos poucos agora com as celas abertas, mas, inevitavelmente, os guardas não irão aguardar por muito tempo. Parece que o Batman nunca esteve tão insano a ponto de acreditar em Gotham até mesmo nessa situação. Era um louco, afinal. Nem mesmo Coringa com sua lógica irracional para alguns, acreditava naquela cidade. Mas o que podia se fazer? Sem o Batman, Gotham seria completamente destruída por certas visitas sem educação. Então era dever do palhaço contar algumas piadas enquanto o morcego segura Gotham.

_Porque o Batman simplesmente vem a salvar Gotham... Para ter de vê-la ser dominada pelo palhaço mais uma vez. E era assim que as coisas funcionariam de agora em diante. _

_- Final do Décimo Terceiro Capítulo – _

**N/A: **Oi! Faz tempo que não venho aqui! (Ok, exagero, só um dia) Mas é que ocorreram certos imprevistos, provas, estudar... Não deu muito tempo pra mim vim aqui. Mas aí está, o rápido capítulo treze mostrando a minha parte favorita que irá se desenrolar daqui mais alguns capítulos... Introduzir o Bane nessa história foi incrível. Eu não sei explicar, mas eu acho que uma "briga" entre Coringa e Bane seria simplesmente épico. Épico. Pode parecer até meio intrigante isso, mas eu sou fã de uma fanfic com história. Eu gosto de um roteiro, de um momento, de algo pra colocar, sabe? Algo que prenda. Pra, é claro, vir a "recompensa" logo depois... Ansiedade mata! Mas eu espero que todos tenham gostado! Até o próximo!

**Lidi25**, fico feliz que tenhamos o mesmo pensamento! Eu simplesmente sou apaixonada por histórias cheias de reviravoltas, brigas, emoções... Acho que eu vou escrever novelas da Globo... Não, se bem que meu sonho seria ser diretora de cinema ou roteirista! (Apesar da minha única qualidade é desenhar, hahaha).

**Downey**, nunca vai ser enjoativo ler que você está gostando, não se preocupe! Além do mais, é um incentivo para saber que preciso continuar a fisgar minhas leitoras o quanto eu conseguir! Simplesmente nesse capítulo, eu não sabia o que se passava no pensamento da Selina. Do mesmo jeito que ela gostaria de ajudar o Batsy, adora provocar alguma coisinha para complicar ainda mais o plano dele. Se bem que ter avisado ao Coringa – que sabe se lá se quer fazer algo a respeito – foi uma boa ajuda e tanto. Ai, no final do The Dark Knight quando o Gordon fala essa frase, eu só pensei uma coisa: "ÉPICO! ÉPICO!" e não sabia pensar em outra coisa. Pra mim, o desfecho de alguma história precisa ser impecável, precisa ter algo que a pessoa leia ou veja, no caso de algum filme, e saia dizendo "Épico!" toda vez que fora lembrar do finalzinho. Ah, eu tenho o Batman Begins e o TDK, (já decorei metade das falas), ainda quero comprar Avengers também! Mas eu acredito que, mesmo sendo de fato triste, a trilogia se encerra de forma épica. Mas, por Deus, Nolan precisa fazer mais filmes de Batman. Bem, como você pode ter visto, os capítulos estão se mostrando mais para o conhecimento do Bane. Mas é claro que ter o morceguinho preso vai fazer o palhaço ficar bem zangado, o que vai resultar em... Bem, muitas regras infringidas. Hahaha, continue lendo, comentando, acompanhando e entrando no clima, viu?!


	14. O guardião foi silenciado

**Capítulo 14: O guardião foi silenciado**

- Não tem jeito, afinal. Eu vou ter que ir lá. – Afirmou Selina para si, enquanto olhava do telhado de uma casa, o rombo no qual o morcego provavelmente havia entrado. Ela virou seu rosto com preocupação direcionando sua visão até Arkham. Ela tinha que ser rápida, ou as coisas ficariam piores. Parecia que contar com o Coringa era uma opção descartada. Mas afinal, o que raios havia pensado? Ele não iria ajudar só por causa do seu... Envolvimento com Bruce.

Então num pulo, fora rápido tentando não ser vista pelos moradores que já atordoados com a situação, não a perceberam. Um gato sabe se camuflar na noite. A fumaça atrapalhara a sua visão, mas conseguia perceber o corredor pequeno e estreito. Podia ter sido um pouco melhor adaptado para pessoas viverem lá, quem sabe. Tinha cheiro de metal e esgoto. Logo mais a frente, viu alguns homens inconscientes no chão. E aquilo foi o que ela precisava para saber que era aquele o caminho de onde o morcego estava. Não era muito confortável, o que fez se perguntar se alguém lá nunca reclamara do cheiro daquele lugar. Fora devagar, tentando ser mais silenciosa possível. Quando chegara, vira um lugar estranho dos demais que já tinha visto. Era repugnante, sujo, úmido. Era como se quem vivesse ali estivesse acostumado a viver em lugares não muito higiênicos. Numa brecha, se escondeu contra a parede e espiou os acontecimentos um pouco a frente. Estava o próprio Batman de frente pra um homem no qual não conseguiu ver direito, mas podia ouvir o que ele falava.

- Você é o culpado disso? – Perguntou o morcego, se mantendo sério.

- Mas você _ainda_ quer fazer a justiça nessa cidade? – Perguntou o homem segurando o casaco demonstrando superioridade. Parecia que ele não era como os homens fortes das gangues, ou como os mafiosos. Ele transmitia uma aura ainda maior do que isso. – Achei que estariam mais claro do que nunca que Gotham não tem mais salvação.

Um barulho como o de uma trovoada fora forte o bastante para ele sentir seus pés tremerem naquela ponte feita de um tipo de aço metálico. Um dos homens encapuzados em volta falou alguma coisa em uma língua que não pode decifrar. Saíram correndo, quando uma explosão acima do morcego acontecera, fazendo com que um monte de poeira caísse onde estava. Desviou do lugar rápido, ou seria atingido por uma grande pedra de concreto. Ela se quebrou em duas partes, caindo as duas pelos lados da ponte estreita, dando um estrondo alto. A fumaça que havia visto por cima de Gotham se misturou em baixo, mas logo, a chuva que ficava mais forte e pode sentir em seu rosto a água que amenizava a poeira. Chuva não era algo muito bem vindo naquele momento.

- Ah, o doce sabor... Das ruínas. – Comentou, apreciando a chuva que agora, caíra mais forte. Ainda dava pra ouvir as pessoas gritando por cima. O homem começara a avançar, olhando com uma raiva súbita. Ele tinha que começar a agir, mesmo assim. O homem vinha em passos calmos como se soubesse que iria matar o morcego hoje mesmo. No mesmo tempo em que iria afundar um soco no abdômen do Homem-Morcego, ele desviou com dificuldade, fazendo com que o homem o chutasse pelas costas. Ele caíra, e a chuva começava a dificultar ainda mais o progresso. Ela pesava a capa, a armadura. Era como se estivesse carregando chumbo no corpo.

Ele tentava se erguer rápido, e o homem ainda tentava demonstrar tranquilidade. Deu-lhe um soco que provavelmente a máscara ganharia uma rachadura, soltando um grunhido de raiva ao mesmo tempo em que um gemido de dor saíra da boca de Bruce. Ele não conseguia se defender naquele lugar. Sua visão estava turva e a força que achava que tinha no momento para defender-se do homem, sumira e caía junto com as gotas da chuva no fundo daquele lugar.

Batman tentou reagir novamente, defendendo um soco com o antebraço. Mas a força que se exigia era grande demais. Alguma coisa certamente estava errada. Mesmo que as gotas da chuva que vinham pelos rombos do subterrâneo dificultassem, e que aquela ponte fosse estreita e pequena demais para se mover, alguma coisa o fazia ficar ainda mais fraco. Era algo naquela fumaça... Desta vez, o homem deu-lhe um soco seguido de um chute que o fez cair definitivamente, sem forças. E por um momento percebeu que a máscara havia sido quebrada. Sentia o gosto de sangue roçando pela língua, e a dor quase indescritível pelo corpo. Provavelmente a armadura ganharia arranhões e amassos.

- Então parece que foi fácil fazer você cair. Você não é tanto quanto falam, senhor Wayne. – Completava o homem que olhava com desprezo para o Homem-Morcego.

Sentiu uma dor que ia passava para todos os cantos do corpo. A visão tomou um clarão, e por fim, teve os olhos fechados.

Selina manteve-se escondida, embora quase num impulso, saia dali. Ela iria só atrapalhar as coisas... Se resolvesse vingar o morcego. Ela acreditara que o homem iria eliminar Batman naquela hora, quando ele simplesmente andava tranquilamente voltando a segurar o casaco, indo para uma porta que ficava no outro lado da tal ponte.

Alguns dos homens daquela gangue pegaram o corpo de Bruce como se ele apenas mais um cadáver morto, e com dificuldade, jogaram seu corpo dentro de uma daquelas prisões com alguns homens mais velhos. Selina pode ver que ele não tinha indícios de quem estava se mexendo. Ela não queria simplesmente acreditar que ele havia morrido. Ele estava inconsciente. Podia ver os olhos de Bruce fechados. Sua boca escorria sangue, e sua testa também. O cabelo bagunçado e umedecido mostrava que estivera esgotado. Percebeu que outros homens encapuzados vinham em direção ao corredor de onde estava então decidiu voltar para cima de Gotham.

Aquele não era mais o lugar que ela deveria estar. O morcego estava morto, não estava? Devia estar. Ela simplesmente correra. Correra como um gato sendo caçado, como um gato que quisesse fugir da chuva, que quisesse esquecer a família que pertencia. Ela sempre fora muito habilidosa para fugir. Mas desta vez, ela se esquivava com velocidade. Ela fugia como um gato preto durante a noite inquieta da nova Gotham. A Gotham que provara do pânico, do medo, do caos, do ódio, da sorte e das ruínas. Ela tinha que fugir de tudo aquilo, ou iria acabar esquecendo-se de seus maiores objetivos. Ela tinha que seguir as nove vidas que um gato ainda tinha direito.

Mas pena que nem tudo é fácil e pequenas mágoas fazem um gato se se vingar com unhas e dentes. Ela simplesmente gostaria de fugir sem olhar pra trás. Ela subira novamente nos telhados equilibrando-se com toda a destreza que aprendera. As gotas de chuva caíam sobre sua roupa de couro preta. As gotas começaram a cair sobre seu rosto. As gotas geladas das noites frias daquela cidade. As gotas de chuva que desta vez, traziam a tristeza imponente do morcego que havia perdido as asas. Misturaram-se com outras pequenas gotas quentes de um rosto angelical e bonito da mulher chamada Selina Kyle. Aquelas gotas salgadas que há muito tempo não visitavam os olhos da moça. Que adorava joias em seu pescoço, que adorava seguir seus objetivos como uma ladra independente de Gotham. Uma ladra que nunca era caçada pelo morcego, pois ele confiava nela... Como se chamavam as tais gotas mesmo? _"Lágrimas"_.

_**. . . **_

- Vamos. Nós precisamos ir, ou o chefe irá matar a gente. – Dissera o homem, colocando a máscara de palhaço empoeirada.

- Nós iremos morrer de qualquer jeito. O palhaço ficou louco, dessa vez! – Reclamara o outro, que segurava uma pistola preta com certa angústia.

- Mas é um pedido dele. Se o chefe ficou louco por pedir que todos nós visitemos o subterrâneo, então ele está louco. E nós temos que apoiá-lo. – Ele segurava uma faca nas mãos, enquanto ajeitava a jaqueta branca e tentava encorajar um pouco que fosse o outro rapaz.

- Por que devemos apoiá-lo?! – Indignou-se.

- O que? Quer se rebelar contra o Coringa? Veja vem, estamos falando dele. Você quer provocar anarquia nas decisões dele? – Ele olhava pelos buracos da máscara de modo estupefato para o homem indignado. - Vá em frente, boa sorte! Não cumpra algo que ele disser e você ganhará um sorriso indesejado nessa cara!

- Mas ele quer que a gente vá lá embaixo. O tal do terrorista está lá. Aquele no qual estão chamando de Bane! – Ele fora ignorado pelo homem que andou à sua frente em passos rápidos, ameaçando uma ou duas pessoas que estranharam suas entradas.

Eram mais ou menos treze homens mascarados de palhaço descendo ao subterrâneo. Os dois maiores buracos que possibilitavam a entrada de alguém nos esgotos de Gotham ficava um à direita da prefeitura, e outro à frente, e ambos davam no mesmo corredor. Eles entravam todos com a famosa máscara de palhaço. Todos com ternos batidos, roupas amassadas, cabelos bagunçados, certamente molhados por causa da chuva e armas. Alguns entravam com certo medo, outros com tal rapidez. As pessoas em Gotham continuavam certamente enlouquecidas na noite que, parecia não acabar nunca. Todas as viaturas de polícia se concentravam em Arkham, embora um ou outro policial viesse com uma lanterna analisar as perfurações, feitas por uma bomba. Parecia que aquela noite parou no tempo e ficara presa.

No mesmo momento que desceram, a gangue do subterrâneo começava a gritar alguma coisa em uma língua diferente e atacar contra os palhaços. Eles atiravam o mais rápido que conseguiam. A gangue do subterrâneo fora vencida mais rápido, pois havia em menor quantidade. Quando chegaram ao centro, se depararam com uns trinta homens semelhantes aos cinco ou seis que enfrentaram com dificuldade no corredor. A maioria dos palhaços começara a atirar como se não quisessem mais poupar suas próprias vidas. Porém, o mesmo homem com angústia em carregar a pistola, resolveu recuar. Ao simplesmente querer sair correndo e voltar pelo mesmo corredor que chegou, viu a máscara do Batman quebrada ao chão com as gotas da chuva escorrendo. Ele a pegou, e saíra correndo o máximo que podia. Esquecendo os parceiros mascarados que lá, iniciavam uma briga de tiros com as pessoas do subterrâneo. Chegara finalmente até o buraco e saía de lá de modo atrapalhado. Correra com dificuldade por causa da chuva que não dava brechas. E ao fundo de uma das ruas, encontrara o caminhão escolar onde seu chefe estava. Tentara correra mais rápido o que pode. Ele poderia até ter sido um covarde em ter recuado, mas pelo menos tinha algo a mostrar. A máscara do morcego, desta vez, quebrada.

Por fim, havia chegado até o caminhão escolar onde havia um Coringa pensativo sobre o volante. Ele entrara arfante, tirando a máscara de palhaço e escorando-se no ônibus.

- Por que voltou? – Perguntava Coringa como se fosse matá-lo ali mesmo. Era inaceitável a falta de vontade de alguns capangas.

- Por... Por isso, chefe. – Ele jogara a máscara do morcego nas mãos de Coringa e simplesmente saíra. Coringa estava paralisado enquanto a encarava. Seus olhos se abriram com tanta surpresa que não conseguia nem mesmo expressar o sorriso de nervoso que sempre dava quando algo o deixava inquieto. _Ele estava... Sério_.

Numa raiva que nascera em seu peito, ligou o ônibus escolar e acelerou. Mas simplesmente freou bruscamente e com a pistola em sua mão, pela janela, deu quatro ou cinco tiros no capanga que lhe entregara a máscara, fazendo-o cair na mesma hora. Voltava a acelerar o ônibus escolar, olhando simplesmente com uma raiva imensa para todos os lugares. Em pouco tempo, já havia chegado perto onde ainda havia moradores histéricos e não poupou balas com a pistola. Desacelerou um pouco e deixou o ônibus escolar em movimento que se chocou contra a prefeitura, mas não chegou a explodir.

Viu o buraco para o esgoto, e na mesma hora desceu ali num pulo, colocando a mão nos bolsos e olhando todos os cantos daquele lugar com seriedade. Com certa curiosidade, analisara todos os homens que havia mandado mortos numa cela de prisão suja, empilhados como lixo pronto para ser levado pelo caminhão. Parecia que a concentração da gangue do subterrâneo entrou na porta da outra extremidade. Coringa fora olhando para as prisões com desinteresse, mas sem tirar o olhar sério. Havia apenas homens barbudos, sujos, com os pés machucados e com panos empoeirados para se cobrirem. O chão umedecido ainda mais pela chuva que saía pelos rombos que haviam feito na prefeitura fazia aquele lugar se tornar ainda mais incomum. Mas uma das celas lhe fez arregalar os olhos novamente. Era ele. O rosto de Bruce pálido, com pequenas gotículas que caíam da ponta dos fios de seus cabelos. Estava com o traje do Batman extremamente danificado e sujo. O sangue que escorria sobre a boca do rapaz, se mesclava com o sangue que caia do lado direito do canto da testa.

Por incrível que parecesse, a cela estava aberta, e os homens nas celas vizinhas somente resmungavam coisas inaudíveis. Aquilo era o de menos importante. Ele havia aberto a cela e olhando pasmo para o corpo do morcego caído no chão úmido. Ele... Estava só dormindo, não estava?

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo dentro da cela, sem se importar com a calça roxa que provavelmente se molharia. A luva roxa se espremia nas mãos que se apertavam com raiva.

- _Por que... Por que estou tão sério?_ – Perguntou-se o sádico para si mesmo.

_- Fim do Décimo Quarto Capítulo –_

**N/A: **Esse capítulo foi bem difícil, confesso. Não é fácil descrever uma luta. Principalmente quando se trata de um homem forte e fisicamente superior ao morcego como o Bane. Mas eu realmente gostei. Entrar no clima TDKR e mesclar com TDK não é fácil! Tentar descrever uma Selina triste, um Coringa sério, um Batman derrotado e uma Gotham totalmente em ruínas... Bem. É isso que a história pede, e é como meu dever contá-la nos extremos detalhes mesmo com as tais desventuras! Mas eu espero que essa... "Adaptação" de momentos tenha combinado, e espero que tenham gostado tanto como eu. Os próximos capítulos irão realmente compensar essa tristeza que domina Gotham por completo... Até a próxima!

**Downey**, ai, ai, muito obrigada! Eu escrevo com muito carinho e dedicação, embora sempre fique meio apreensiva do tipo "Tem algo faltando?" "Será que ficou estranho?" "Será que exagerei demais?" Mas bem essas coisas são temporárias e, bem, o mais importante é compartilhar a história com quem gosta de ler! Hahaha Nesse capítulo deu pra ver que o Coringa não ficou feliz com a história, e seria muito ÉPICO uma vingança do palhaço! Ah, capaz de eu comprar a BOX só pra ficar tendo muitos feelings. Bem, aqui está, espero que você tenha curtido e continue lendo!

**Lidi25**, não seria épico uma briga entre Bane e Coringa? Um quer provocar o Batsy, mas outro quer matá-lo. E então os dois começam o dilema de um destruir o outro. Ahhhh, tão cruel e romântico ao mesmo tempo! Ah, eu amo mangá! Sou uma otaku viciada e, mangás foram o que me ensinaram a desenhar, praticamente. Mas agora estou aprendendo mais o estilo HQ! Imagine eu, algum dia, trabalhando na DC Comics, ou na Marvel? HAHAHAHA


	15. Um sorriso nesse rosto

**Capítulo 15: Um sorriso nesse rosto**

As nuvens cobriam aquela noite. Noite em que era apenas a diversão do palhaço, mas que se tornou muito mais do que isso. Tornou-se o começo da estadia de um novo inimigo. E não era de se esperar muito menos que o terrorista denominado Bane apareceria dando as caras pela cidade criminosa tão conhecida como Gotham. A cidade de Gotham, que poderia não parecer bonita nos cartões postais. Que poderia ser vista como uma cidade inteiriça de crimes, roubos, extravios e mais. Mas ela se destacava em uma única coisa: Possuía um guardião. Alguém que em todas as noites úmidas, secas e agitadas, pairava de prédio em prédio procurando um rastro que pudesse fazer justiça. Era um justiceiro. Diferente de um herói, ele não podia salvar todo mundo. Ele simplesmente não tinha o feito de evitar todas as mortes numa cidade onde o crime era rotineiro. Mas ele fazia o possível para jogar os loucos em Arkham e varrer os ladrões para a polícia.

Gordon sabia que arranjara muito mais do que um parceiro na viatura, ou um colega de trabalho. Ele sabia que estava lidando com um homem que tinha coragem, força e determinação para a justiça na própria palma das mãos. E era por isso que aquele sinal de um morcego que refletia nas mesmas nuvens o chamava. Chamava todos os dias para salvar a Gotham que necessitava de justiça.

A Gotham que não era a cidade mais bonita. Não era a cidade em que o sol aparecia todos os dias, os pássaros cantam e os jardins verdes exuberam cores acesas. Pelo contrário, era somente mais uma cidade com cores cinza e tristes, onde apenas pessoas comuns com vidas extremamente corriqueiras não tinham tempo para belezas paradisíacas.

Era assim a Gotham de todos os dias. E embora não parecesse convidativa a vida por lá, era aquela cidade que dependia dele. Não era mais nenhuma. E mesmo que – mal agradecidos – julgassem-no por acharem inaceitável a justiça pelas próprias mãos, mesmo que eles dissessem que não precisaria do Batman, ele estaria ali. No topo de um prédio, onde o vento faria a capa preta se mexer, onde o anoitecer era o tapete que Batman precisava para entrar.

E quem diria que, num descuido, aquele homem estaria agora deitado, sem sua consciência? E que sua identidade fora revelada para um considerado arqui-inimigo, e por outro descuido ainda maior._.. Cometeria o próprio justiceiro, o crime de ter aquela noite às sós com o sádico?_ Ele lembrava-se daquela noite. Lembrava que fora o melhor presente de aniversário que havia recebido em muito tempo. Era algo que o dinheiro que o nome Wayne carregava não podia comprar. Era algo diferente. Errado, divertido, malicioso. Era um erro bom de cometer. Era a melhor chantagem que podia ter recebido. Pena que aquela maldita coisa que se chamava consciência na mente do bilionário, o dizia para regressar. Para pôr a máscara e acabar com tudo aquilo no mesmo momento. Ele sabia que esses descuidos poderiam levar à sua identidade sendo revelada, mas por algo ainda mais surpreendente, não teve. Só que agora, dessa vez, a pessoa que estava lidando talvez não tenha tanta paciência quanto o sádico.

E parece que isso o irritava. Era como uma injustiça! Logo, tudo o que havia planejado, seria jogado no lixo por alguém que acabara de dar as caras naquela cidade? Se revelasse... Perderia toda a graça. Acabaria a diversão. E era somente por esse motivo, que não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Uma única prioridade que depois, valeria por várias. Aquela imagem do cavaleiro das trevas caído numa cela pequena e úmida não era a imagem que gostaria de ter visto.

Ao levantar-se, olhara para a cela ao lado e vira um homem segurando uma xícara vazia e com as costas escoradas na parede. Parecia que agora ele conseguiria falar algo audível.

- Ele retornará. – O homem tossiu com dificuldade, olhando para o final da xícara como se esperasse que algo surgisse nela.

Não deu muita importância. Não tinha que ficar ali esperando que o morcego acordasse alguma hora, não é? Tinha um trabalho pra fazer em Gotham, e dessa vez, era contar sua última piada.

_**. . . **_

A chuva havia aliviado, pelo menos um pouco. Arkham estava tentando se estabilizar. Os presidiários que tentavam sair foram bruscamente colocados em suas celas e reforçaram as portas. Desligaram os sistemas de segurança para evitar que as celas se abrissem novamente. Então, iriam se assegurar que cada louco estava em seu lugar com a força física, era o melhor jeito no momento. Ainda não sabiam quem realmente tentou causar aquilo, mas já tinham suas especulações.

É claro que iriam por a culpa no palhaço. E com razão. Porém, estavam achando que aquilo foi apenas uma distração para as explosões perto da prefeitura. Não adivinhariam que novos convidados pra festa iriam aparecer hoje.

- Robert, chame mais viaturas pra cuidar da prefeitura. Não podem deixar tudo na mão do morcego gigante! – Disse o policial que ficara de prontidão na porta da cela de uma mulher que não parava de chorar nem por um segundo.

- Não há mais viaturas! Todas estão aqui em Arkham! E se ele sabe fazer o trabalho sozinho... Dessa vez não podemos recusar, parceiro. – Justificou-se ele.

- Droga. E depois, como vai ficar? Vão dizer que nós dependemos dele. – Ele pedira para a mulher parar de chorar já pela terceira vez.

- Mas veja a situação agora! Nós dependemos dele! – Olhou para o parceiro com indignação. Não dava mais pra esconder, estavam precisando do morcego mais do que nunca dessa vez.

Alguns guardas colocavam cadeado nas celas para poderem se encarregar da prefeitura, mas nada fazia com que os presos ali presentes parassem de reclamar, tentar fugir ou resistir aos guardas.

- Se nós dependemos dele, Robert... Afinal, cadê ele? – Perguntou, desapontado. O parceiro simplesmente abaixara a cabeça.

_**. . .**_

_Era um dia bonito. Nublado, mas as cores do jardim estavam mais bonitas. Não havia nenhum barulho de viatura aquele dia. Ele estava brincando. Seus pais estavam na mansão, provavelmente. E enquanto ele corria sem tirar o sorriso no rosto, um descuido fez com que tudo de repente, se apagasse. Por um momento, tudo ficou escuro. Mas ele pode ver um rastro de luz lá em cima._

_E aquele rastro de luz se acabou em poucos segundos, quando vários morcegos apareceram, batendo as asas e debatendo-se com a criança ao chão. E aquilo lhe deu medo. Deu pavor de ver a pequena fresta de luz sendo preenchida._

_Então os braços pequenos lutavam contra isso. Mexiam-se para tentar se defender, mesmo que os olhos estivessem com lágrimas. Então ele viu novamente aquela luz lá no alto. _

_Era seu pai, estendendo a mão._

_- Bruce, por que caímos? – Perguntou, dando um sorriso tranquilo à criança. Por um momento, tudo se apagou._

"Foi tudo um sonho?" Se perguntava. Bruce começava a sentir uma dor em seu corpo latejar. Não foi uma boa ideia ter acordado. Os olhos pareciam estar pesados, e o gosto na sua boca ainda era de sangue.

- Você não está morto. – Dissera o homem com dificuldade de pronunciar algo. – Mas se você continuar aqui, logo estará.

Conseguira abrir os olhos, e viu um teto úmido acima. Quando tentou levantar-se, começara a cuspir sangue. Sentia uma dor incontrolável em cada músculo. Parecia que havia experimentado a morte – mas por algum motivo do acaso – havia retornado a vida mesmo que aos cacos.

O homem olhava de forma despreocupada para o morcego, que com muita dificuldade, se levantava. Percebera que o traje do morcego estava quase que se desmontando a cada movimento que fazia. Então, o homem ao seu lado lhe jogou uma blusa e uma calça. Velhas e empoeiradas, mas era a melhor opção do que sair sem a sua máscara.

Então começou a vestir-se rápido, tirando todo o traje do morcego e o jogando no chão. Sentiu a sua respiração dificultar. O homem ao seu lado olhou para ele demonstrando um pouco mais de preocupação. Então ele apontou para cima. Bruce de início não havia entendido, mas quando olhara para cima, vira um cano que saía um tipo de gás.

- O ar o fará cair. – Contou o homem com a voz fraca, tossindo e enrolando um pano em volta de si.

Era por isso que havia caído tão rápido nas mãos de Bane. Havia algum tipo de tóxico naquele gás que retirava as forças do inimigo. Provavelmente, todos os outros nas celas vizinhas estão há muito tempo ali, sem forças. Bruce olhou para trás, e viu a roupa do Batman estraçalhada ao chão. Pegou ela com cuidado, e ao sair de sua cela, a jogou para o buraco abaixo da ponte que ligava as duas extremidades. Parecia que era bem profundo, pois demorou a ouvir-se o barulho da armadura em colisão ao fim do buraco. Então simplesmente, fora correndo para os corredores. Não havia ninguém ali, por incrível que parecesse. Nenhum homem que trabalhasse para o terrorista. Talvez tivessem acreditado mesmo que o morcego havia morrido?

Ele chegara novamente no mesmo corredor que havia chegado pelo que se lembrava. Os corpos dos homens que se lembra de ter deixado inconscientes sumiram do local. Então ele subira pelo buraco, e vendo a Gotham mais uma vez. A chuva havia parado, mas o céu continuava nublado. Ainda era noite. Nenhuma cidade tinha uma noite tão longa como Gotham?

Seu rosto estava sujo, e ele ainda sentia certa fraqueza. O tóxico ainda estava em seu sangue. Ele precisava voltar para a mansão. Tanto que precisava do traje extra do morcego, quanto para o antídoto. Ele, pela roupa em frangalhos que vestia, não fora reconhecido como o bilionário Bruce Wayne. Havia bem menos pessoas na prefeitura agora. Talvez fossem convencidas que, dentro de suas casas, ficariam seguras. A fumaça havia sumido pela chuva que havia passado. Os jornalistas não estavam mais ali gravando suas matérias exclusivas. Havia apenas o barulho de uma viatura que havia estacionado da frente da prefeitura, talvez os guardas fossem investigar se o que aconteceu teve algo haver com os demais de lá.

Um carro preto estacionara rápido logo à frente. Bruce reconhecera aquele carro. Era Alfred. Ele simplesmente abrira a porta e entrara rápido, sem esperar para a cortesia de Alfred de abrir para ele. Ele sentara no banco de trás, arfante, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

- Sr. Wayne. Se o senhor precisava de uma carona, devia ter me ligado. – Disse Alfred educadamente.

- Onde eu estava o sinal do celular não pegava, Alfred. – Disse Bruce, sorrindo de canto.

O carro se direcionava para a mansão. Bruce sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais fraco. Era como se houvesse milhares de canções de ninar em sua mente, forçando-o dormir cada vez mais. Quando quase pregava os olhos, havia chegado à mansão. Seja lá o que havia correndo em seu sangue, o fazia ficar inebriado. Com a ajuda de Alfred, chegara até a sala de estar da mansão. Sentava-se no sofá, e embora achasse aquilo inquietante – a Gotham quase sendo destruída e no momento, ele sentado em sua bela sala de estar – não tinha muito que fazer, a não ser melhorar e enfrentar o tal terrorista Bane de uma vez por todas.

- Sr. Wayne. Eu irei ligar imediatamente para Lucius Fox, talvez ele consiga manipular algum antídoto pro senhor. – Disse Alfred, que caminhava até ao escritório para pegar a agenda.

- Espere, Alfred – Disse Bruce, colocando a mão sobre o pescoço dolorido – Faça isso, e depois vá até a caverna. Pode pegar o traje para mim?

- Senhor. Eu não acredito que nessas condições possa fazer alguma coisa. Arkham está instável, e as explosões pararam. Acho que por agora, deveria se recuperar. – Aconselhou Alfred, olhando para Bruce de modo preocupado.

- Apenas... Faça isso. – Pediu Bruce, colocando a mão sobre os cabelos bagunçados.

- Sim, senhor. Mas como eu já lhe disse uma vez. Vai acabar se matando, Sr. Wayne. – Completou Alfred, desta vez, mudando sua feição como se estivesse um tanto desapontado. Ele pegara o telefone e a agenda, e ia em direção à caverna. Bruce por sua vez, levantou-se devagar e ia subindo as escadas até seu quarto. A dor até que estava aliviando, mas a fraqueza piorava. Era como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar.

Ele viu o quarto escuro, e então, ligou a luz. Viu o quarto graciosamente ajeitado, e a cama já não era mais a mesma. Não era mais aquela que estava totalmente rasgada. Mostrava ser ainda maior, talvez feita propriamente ao bilionário que requeria um bom sono para sua recuperação. Era mais uma vez de agradecer mentalmente Alfred.

Bruce sentou-se em sua cama nova que parecia ser confortável, evidentemente cansado. Só o fato de olhar para a janela e ver aquela noite nublada lhe dava raiva de si mesmo. Não devia estar descansando. Devia estar ajudando Gotham. Ele havia fracassado, e não queria se perdoar por isso.

Colocou as mãos sobre os olhos, os fechando. Tentando pausar esses pensamentos que o deixavam num estado pior do que já estava.

- Por um momento, eu pensei você tivesse morrido. Mas logo quando vi que o "pequeno morceguinho" ainda respirava, eu fiquei mais feliz. – Aquele homem de cabelos verdes, terno roxo, gesticulações sarcásticas e imprevisivelmente fazia ações ilógicas, havia aparecido. – Você sabe. Estamos ficando tão próximos, Bats. Devíamos marcar um jantar romântico. Você traz as flores, e eu... Vou me fazer de difícil. – Dera uma risada que podia ter ecoado por toda a mansão. – Mas não vou me vestir de gato.

- Por quê? – Bruce não tinha mais forças para reagir. – Por que você está aqui novamente? Já não se cansou?

- Eu? Agora? – Coringa aproximou-se. Olhava-o totalmente curioso. – Logo quando nosso relacionamento estava ficando mais maduro! Eu já estava pronto para darmos um novo passo, meu amigo morcego! – Dizia ele, de modo que acreditava em sua própria fantasia.

Ele puxara o rosto de Bruce pelos cabelos bagunçados e úmidos dele, fazendo-o olhar nos olhos.

- Vou lhe mostrar um truque de mágica – Lhe contava como se fosse um segredo. Bruce o olhava sério, sem expressar dor. – Quer ver essa sua tristeza sumir num passe de mágica?

Parece que mais das diversas vezes, aquela tinta vermelha mancharia os lábios do bilionário em momentos mais inapropriados.

_- Fim do Décimo Quinto Capítulo –_

**N/A: **O que todo mundo queria, inesperadamente, aqui! Sim, eu também estava com saudade dessas adoráveis cenas. A continuação é no décimo sexto, então... Radicalizando no sarcasmo do sádico. Nossa, foi golpe sujo o Coringa lidar com o Bruce logo quando ele está todo fraco e sonolento! E ainda que o Alfred esteja por perto, então... O jeito é esperar pra ver no que dá, por que nem eu sei. Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Até o próximo, pudinzinhos!

**Nini N**, olá! Seja bem-vinda! Onde Coringa e Batman são puro Canon em qualquer lugar. Bem, eu surgi das trevas se você quer saber. Hahahaha Bem, eu sou extremamente devota ao fandom de Batman, mas essa foi a minha primeira fanfic postada aqui. Eu nunca tive coragem o suficiente para postar. Ah, eu estou super feliz que você esteja gostando viu! Epa, é claro que podemos nos casar, mas desde que seja em Las Vegas... Casamentos em Vegas são épicos! Hahahaha Sim, ela é minha! Bem que eu queria saber traduzir algo. Mas o meu péssimo inglês não me permite isso. Eu tinha ficado bem apreensiva em ser a primeira a postar também, uma slash dos dois... Mas pelo menos eu sei que há leitoras queridas nesse mundo que estão curtindo! Ah, como são muitos capítulos preparados na minha sádica mente, eu preciso postar mais ou menos cada um em um dia, se não, eu vou continuar postando até 2020! Hahahaha Ah, muito obrigada mesmo! Descrever esse personagem não é fácil, te digo. Mas ele é simplesmente meu personagem favorito, então é como se você falasse sobre algo que gostasse e – achasse – que conhece o bastante para descrevê-lo. Eu estou morrendo de felicidade que você tenha vindo aqui ler esta fic, e bem, espero que continue lendo e dando reviews, o que me encoraja a por um sorriso no rosto desse morcego a cada capítulo! Hahahaha

**Downey**, ah, imprevisibilidade é algo bonito, não acha? Nunca se espera no que vai acontecer. Acho que esse capítulo mostra o quão imprevisível as coisas podem ser! Hahahaha Ah, eu criei uma cela diferente mesmo! Tive a ideia no qual Bane controla apenas o subterrâneo de Gotham, por agora. Até por que se fosse originalmente ao TDKR, ficaria muito mais complicado mudar eles pro deserto! Hahahaha E como eu tinha explicado, é só uma "re-imaginação" dos filmes, então não é seguido certinho os acontecimentos e lugares descritos nos filmes. AAAH, mas eu sou só uma iniciante no assunto. Eu acredito que as palavras chaves são: [risca] sadismo e justiça [/risca] Treinar, treinar, treinar. Foi o que eu fiz! Continue dando reviews e acompanhando essa história sádica!

**Lidi25**, ah, eu espero que eu tenha deixado esse gostinho de quero mais na recompensa de bons momentos entre esses dois. Espero que você tenha gostado, e no próximo capítulo tem muito mais... Recompensas, hahahahaha Continue comentando e acompanhando!


	16. Piada é piada

**Capítulo 16: Piada é piada**

Parecia que aquela sombra preta que contornava os olhos do sádico, junto com toda aquela maquiagem borrada e passada com pressa, criava um aspecto ainda mais sombrio. Mas era aquilo que fazia toda a cena ser interpretada com perfeição. Só que muito pelo contrário, Coringa não era um personagem. Era ele e simplesmente _ele_. Ninguém podia interpretá-lo. Não havia ali, nenhum homem que o caracterizava. Coringa era simplesmente o palhaço, e mais ninguém. Com o terno roxo, com os cabelos verdes ou com aquela tinta barata ou não, não existia mais ninguém que o encenasse.

E ele conseguiu fazer perfeito! Conseguiu ter aquele modo triunfal de agir, de fugir, de ganhar sempre primeira página nos jornais e sempre recebendo mais atenção do que uma doação para caridade, ou um cachorro resgatado nos noticiários. Ele tinha essa manha, ele era o foco das atenções sempre. É claro, aquela primeira página ele sempre dividia com o morcego.

Mas não era como se ele tivesse o criado... Ele havia nascido assim. Mesmo que seu passado seja desconhecido, talvez a origem das cicatrizes, ou então a origem de onde tudo começou seja aquele mesmo mistério, não havia o porquê de entender quem ele era. Era simplesmente ilógico você tentar entender alguém como ele. É uma piada você dizer que _sabe_ quem é ele. Ninguém sabe quem é aquele sádico, ninguém o entende, o compreende, ou simplesmente sabe o que se passa naquela mente, afinal... Nem o próprio sabe. Mas ele simplesmente é assim.

Realmente, era de fato incompreensível o que ele fazia no quarto do bilionário àquela hora. Ele tinha prometido uma vingança a quem estava ameaçando tirar as asas do morcego, não é? Coringa não queria parecer egoísta, mas, sim. Aquele morcego era inimigo dele, e ele não aceita dividir com ninguém. Mas sabe se lá o que ele queria fazer aquela noite, ou então o que ele planejava em simplesmente perambular pela mansão Wayne enquanto Gotham está sendo destruída por alguém que nem uma apresentação faz. Mas talvez ele soubesse o tempo todo que Bruce havia apenas sido derrotado. E nada melhor que ele para aparecer naquele momento e oferecer um repouso melhor do que simplesmente fechar os olhos e lamentar-se por não estar disposto para salvar Gotham aquela noite.

Então, naquela inquieta noite, ele havia chegado. E de forma não muito carinhosa, havia partido para um beijo inesperado, tentando provocá-lo. Felizmente – para a situação – Bruce havia pensado com coerência. Ele não havia o empurrado, mas simplesmente pausando aos poucos. Já era um grande passo afinal. Então ele girou os olhos pensando no que estava fazendo, e quando se deu conta que Alfred logo voltaria, Bruce poderia ter desmaiado por conta de sua fraqueza ali mesmo. Mas o pânico de ver seu mordomo, mesmo que internamente Bruce soubesse que Alfred já tinha presenciado aquela cama rasgada, era maior.

- Você... Você tem que ir embora, agora. – Foi como um pedido nervoso de Bruce, empurrando o palhaço para fora do quarto, mas ele havia dado passos rápidos e ficado na frente da porta do banheiro.

Pela fraqueza que Bruce sentia, não tinha como reagir mais do que isso.

- Ah, então você não quer contar o nosso joguinho para ninguém, é? – Provocou-lhe ainda mais o sádico, dando um sorriso malicioso.

Começaram-se passos longes vindos da sala e logo, subindo vagarosamente as escadas. Coringa começara a sorrir mais do que nunca, tentando imaginar a situação. Bruce não sabia como reagir. Então num impulso, ele chutou o palhaço para dentro do banheiro, empurrando a porta bruscamente para trás. Na hora que fechava rápido, Alfred havia aparecido.

- Algum problema, senhor? – Perguntava Alfred, calmo.

- É... – Disse Bruce, tossindo de leve e analisando a porta como se houvesse algum problema nela, uma tentativa bem falha de disfarçar. – É só essa porta. Acho que... Devíamos trocá-la.

- Certo. – Assentiu Alfred, estranhando a situação. – Eu liguei para Fox, e ele já está produzindo o antídoto. Para sua sorte, senhor, parece que o tóxico que lhe afetou não era tão poderoso assim. – Alfred iria continuar, mas batidas de dentro do banheiro começaram a ser percebidas. Coringa só podia estar o testando. – O que há no banheiro, senhor?

- Ah. – Bruce fingira que não ouviu particularmente nada. Ele iria matá-lo hoje. – Nada. Continue. – Escorou-se na porta dando um sorriso de canto, concentrando-se no mordomo.

- Sr. Wayne. – Continuara Alfred. – Fox mandou as recomendações de que o senhor deite e tenha uma boa noite de descanso por agora. O antídoto ficará pronto amanhã logo cedo. – Alfred se virava para retornar a sala de estar, e olhara para o bilionário que exalava nervosismo. – Por sinal, seu traje... Bem, como o senhor Fox disse sobre sua recuperação, achei que talvez, pudesse ser deselegante trazê-lo mesmo assim.

- Certo Alfred. Obrigado pelos seus trabalhos. – Por um momento, Alfred arqueou a sobrancelha demonstrando desconfiar da aceitação súbita do bilionário em não transformar-se no morcego. Bruce, sempre que tinha a chance, seria o Batman. Coringa começara a dar socos na porta, fazendo o corpo do bilionário tremer de modo que se escorava na porta. Ele revirou os olhos. Não sabia se era de vergonha, ou se era da vontade que tinha de retirar a vida do palhaço naquele momento.

- Pois não, senhor. – Alfred descera as escadas e Bruce pode vê-lo se dirigindo até o escritório. No mesmo momento, Bruce correra o quanto pode para fechar a porta do quarto e trancá-la. Suspirou. Por alguns segundos, não queria nunca mais sair daquele quarto. Alfred havia percebido mais do que o próprio Wayne o que havia acontecido ali.

Os socos na porta do banheiro pararam. Bruce deslocou-se até a porta do banheiro destrancando-a e suspirando mais uma vez. Jogou-se em sua cama.

- O que eu estou fazendo da minha vida? – Perguntou-se ele, passando a mão sobre a testa e sentindo seus olhos ainda mais pesados.

- _Brilha, brilha, morceguinho..._ – Certo. Ele começou a cantarolar uma música infantil, e obviamente com o tipo de voz sombria que Coringa tinha, a infantilidade daquela música havia sumido. –... _Irei matar o seu gatinho._ – Saiu de modo mais irônico do que o esperado.

Ele abrira a porta do banheiro devagar, espiando os dois lados ironicamente.

- O que você fez comigo? Não foi legal. – Ele olhou indignado para Bruce, e o mesmo nem prestara atenção no sádico. Passara a língua pelos lábios e caminhando de um lado para outro pelo quarto. – Você anda muito estranho, meu querido amigo.

Acabara o pouco de energia que restara de Bruce naquele momento. Iria deixar ele ali falando sozinho, se precisasse. Era um louco, não é? Então iria se divertir mesmo conversando consigo mesmo. Ele fechara seus olhos com força, tentando pegar no sono ou algo do tipo, fazendo com que o sádico desista de qualquer coisa que esteja planejando fazer.

E quando seja lá qual for aquele gás que havia inalado no subterrâneo, estava surtindo efeito. Ele só queria descansar por agora. Mas sentiu o palhaço subindo sobre ele e uma faca roçando em no canto de sua boca. Ele continuava de olhos fechados, querendo mostrar seu pouco interesse pelo sádico no momento. Ele não ia mais metê-lo medo, afinal de contas.

- Você está me subestimando demais. – Dessa vez, a voz veio séria, o que fez os olhos de Bruce abrir-se pelo menos um pouco para observar a cara que Coringa havia feito. – Eu podia matá-lo agora mesmo.

- Então por que não faz? – A voz de Bruce saíra fraca e sonolenta. Estava se entregando a tal fraqueza, e de repente sentira uma dor inimaginável no seu antebraço direito, o que o fez abrir os olhos rápido. Coringa estava tranquilamente com uma seringa, colocando algum tipo de líquido em Bruce de uma forma nem um pouco carinhosa.

- Minha pessoa e matar você na mesma não coincide. – Completou ele, enfiando o máximo que podia daquela seringa no antebraço de Bruce, e o mesmo soltou um gemido de dor alto.

Bruce reagira, empurrando o sádico pra fora daquela cama, e ele se debateu na parede do quarto. Bruce apertou seu braço como se aquilo pudesse fazer aliviar a dor. Mas não funcionara.

- O que você colocou em mim? – Bruce olhava assustado para ele.

- Meu sangue. – Sorriu Coringa. Por um momento, Bruce arqueou as sobrancelhas sem entender. Logo, ele soltou uma gargalhada. – Não, não! Foi só uma piada. Eu coloquei em você... Algo que provavelmente vai melhorar... Eu acho. – Deu uma risada baixa enquanto olhava de modo provocativo a Bruce.

Aquela fraqueza que havia tomado conta de cada músculo do bilionário sumiu. Mas parecia que sua mente havia ficado tonta, como uma embriaguez. Ele despencou na cama ainda apertando o braço dolorido, onde uma pequena mancha de sangue havia saído.

- Isso é a sua punição por me subestimar. – Ele fizera uma pausa ajeitando o terno roxo pela gola. – Você precisa aprender a dividir as coisas, morcego.

Bruce ainda não entendera um terço do pensamento de Coringa. Não entendeu nem ao menos o que ele queria introduzindo algum químico desconhecido em Bruce, e aquilo lhe dava vontade de espancar o palhaço. Mas mesmo que a fraqueza tenha desaparecido, o que quer que seja rolando por seu sangue, estava o fazendo ter uma tontura descomunal.

- Dividir o quê? – A voz abafada de Bruce na cama saíra baixa. Pode ouvir os passos de Coringa se aproximando dali. Ele queria ter força o suficiente para jogá-lo pela janela naquele momento.

- Diversão é apenas diversão. Trabalho é apenas trabalho. Piada é apenas... Você. – Fingira uma tosse, e agora olhava de perto o bilionário.

E na mesma hora que pensou em espiar a situação, tudo aquilo havia se apagado.

**. . .**

O despertador começara a tocar aquela manhã. Era sol. Um dos raros dias de sol que Gotham recebia. Mas aquilo não tirava o fato da situação ruim que a cidade estava passando. Bruce acordava aos poucos, estranhando a situação. Alfred não aparecera, o que deixava o bilionário ainda mais apreensivo. Decidiu levantar-se. E no momento que seus pés tocaram o chão, seus músculos voltaram a doer ainda mais massacrante que antes. Não sabia se havia surtido o efeito do gás tóxico ou – pior ainda – do que Coringa havia colocado nele. Mas era um tipo de dor diferente. Era como se ele tivesse excedido suas forças, como alguém que se exercitou até cair.

Deu passos lentos até o banheiro, desejando apenas lavar seu rosto e tirar aquele restante de sono que ainda sentia. E quando iria tocar a torneira, seus olhos rapidamente foram em direção ao espelho. Seu rosto estava completamente manchado pelas tintas que estava acostumado a ver. Os lábios de Bruce estavam sujos com aquela mesma tinta vermelha que marcava o sorriso definitivo do palhaço. Mas não era como se alguém houvesse passado nele. Era como se... Havia feito algo para consegui-las.

Bruce não queria mais nada no momento. Parecia que tudo começava a fazer sentido como montar um quebra cabeças de uma imagem que já havia sido guardada em sua mente. O problema era simplesmente admitir aquilo. Então havia jogado a água fria em seu rosto, evitando-o olhá-lo no espelho mais uma vez.

Se continuasse, as lembranças que não gostaria de imaginar iriam começar a rolar por sua mente. Ele já não queria mais saber como aquilo veio parar em seu rosto, ou o que havia acontecido. Muito menos o que havia sido colocado diretamente na sua corrente sanguínea... Ele só iria tomar o antídoto para voltar em seu antigo estado e, arduamente, iria cuidar de Gotham. Pois ele sabia que teria que se esforçar muito mais do que antes se quisesse enfrentar o terrorista que o deixou no subterrâneo. A voz daquele homem que utilizara aquela máscara, fazendo sua voz sair ainda mais intimidadora, fazia a culpa piorar o estado de Bruce. A culpa de ter deixado Gotham naquela noite. De ter sido pego tão rapidamente. Estava se tornando uma presa fácil?

Só que aquela voz intimidadora do terrorista se mesclava com a voz sombria do sádico, embaralhando todo o tipo de pensamento que ele tinha. Não importa o que ele pensava, as coisas que aquele palhaço lhe causava sempre vinha a mente, quase que de modo involuntário. E quanto mais ele tentava fugir desses pensamentos, mais eles o perseguiam. Como aquele louco conseguia manipular a mente de Bruce tão fácil? Bruce não sabia responder isso. Ele não queria simplesmente admitir o que havia feito da sua vida até agora. De ter tido esse tipo de intimidade com alguém que merecia passar o resto de sua vida preso em Arkham. Era isso que Coringa merecia. Ele causar isso a Bruce não limpava o fato das mortes que ele causava, das explosões, das vidas que ele arruinara, dos sorrisos que ele havia dado a pessoas inocentes. Realmente, isso não o cobria de seus crimes. Mas aquele sádico... Ele havia mexido com os pensamentos do bilionário e consequentemente, com os pensamentos do morcego também. Aquilo que ele havia feito pela noite no qual deveria ter simplesmente repousado também veio lhe atordoar.

O sádico quis apenas relembrar o bilionário a quem o morcego pertence.

_- Fim do Décimo Sexto Capítulo - _

**N/A: **Oi, pudinzinhos! Como que vai todo mundo? Primeiramente, me desculpem por "pular" um dia. Mas eu acabei pegando uma gripe simplesmente horrorosa e não tive condições nem mesmo de ficar de pé. Mas hoje eu me esforcei um pouquinho mais e passei rápido aqui pra enviar esse capítulo as minhas fiéis leitoras! Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo realmente comprometedor para o bilionário! Parece que o poder que Alfred tem de desaparecer em horas precisas falhou. Ai, eu senti dó do Bruce naquela hora. Situação mais constrangedora impossível. E que o palhaço anda mais louco – e estranho – do que nunca. Bem, continuem acompanhando e até o próximo... Detalhado capítulo! _(E lá vem mais flashback...)._

**Lidi25**, espero eu que você tenha gostado dessa recompensa! Ah, muito obrigada! Mas é claro que se eu pudesse quebrar as linhas do exagero, eu fazia esses dois se pegarem em todos os capítulos. Mas meu dever é contar essa história da maneira mais... Eficiente, vamos dizer assim! Hahaha Até o próximo!

**Downey**, Arkham é realmente um lugar atordoador. Até mesmo Selina percebeu isso. E claro, tinha que ser o Coringa pra burlar toda a segurança daquele lugar... Ah, o Bane acaba de entrar pra lista negra do sádico! Ele está ficando muito mais louco, eu acho. Talvez porque ele não esteja com ciúmes apenas de Bane, que acabou por ferir sua diversão, mas por que ele não quer dividir o seu morceguinho nem mesmo com Gotham. Ah... Isso me faz perguntar o que raios o Alfred vai pensar sobre isso a partir de agora. Mas bem... Ele nunca vai desistir do "Sr. Wayne" não é mesmo? Bem, tem muita água pra rolar e as coisas vão todas serem colocadas em seus devidos lugares... Ou se complicarem ainda mais, afinal, tudo depende da mente louca, psicopata e não menos importante, sádica do nosso adorável Coringa. Hahahahaha Até o próximo capítulo!


	17. Morcegos não adormecem

**Capítulo 17: Morcegos não adormecem**

_**. . . **_

- Alô? – Perguntara ao telefone.

- Senhora Kyle? Ah, que bom falar com você novamente. Queria convidá-la para um jantar, e... – Parece que o som da ligação interrompida era uma boa resposta para esse tipo de pessoa.

Não era uma mulher muito sentimental, não é mesmo? Não consegue ver nenhum homem naquela cidade num nível no qual ela possa vir a pensar no caso... Claro que o morcego não é incluído nessa lista. Ela não pensava nele como alguém que pudesse dividir sua vida. Ele era somente sua... Base de entretenimento. Podia se divertir à custa dele. Mas depois do que acontecera no subterrâneo... Gotham não lhe pareceu mais bonita.

Ela jogara o telefone pelo ombro direito fazendo o mesmo cair suavemente na cama. Havia realmente muitos gatos naquele apartamento, e ainda sim, eram proibidos animais lá. Mas Selina também nunca foi do tipo que se limitava apenas a proibições... Ela analisava o colar de pérolas brancas em seu pescoço. Precisava vê-lo em vários ângulos até aceitar que simplesmente, aquele colar foi feito para ela.

Ao lembrar-se do que acontecera com o morcego, aquele sentimento vazio e irritante de culpa lhe atordoara. Uma parte de sua mente lhe dizia para ter ajudá-lo. Mas outra simplesmente lhe dizia para seguir em frente. Era uma vida solitária, afinal de contas. Ela sabia que em meio a esse percurso vivendo nas noites de Gotham como uma ladra, iria acabar se envolvendo sentimentalmente em certas ocasiões. E nesses mesmos acontecimentos, iria acabar se ferindo e perdendo pessoas no qual ela considera tanto quanto seus gatos. E mesmo que o protetor de Gotham tenha partido, ela teria que continuar. Afinal, um morcego não tem nove vidas, mas um gato tem. E essas nove vidas precisam ser desfrutadas o melhor possível, mesmo que sejam apenas para sua satisfação pessoal.

Enquanto divagava sobre esses pensamentos, o barulho na porta do apartamento fora ensurdecedor fazendo os vários gatos dali se assustarem, inclusive a própria Selina. A porta fora arrombada com força e ali entravam rápido vários homens armados apontando para todas as direções do apartamento. O homem que havia sido responsável pela destruição da entrada de seu apartamento lhe avistara.

- Srta. Kyle? Está na hora de ir pra jaula, gatinha. Você vai pra Arkham. – A voz rouca e raivosa do homem fazia todos os gatos assustados rosnarem contra ele, e ela, como instinto, também rosnara.

- Ah, que pena. – Dissera ela, fazendo uma falsa careta de decepcionada. – Devia ter avisado isso antes. Para eu acertar meus horários na agenda.

- Chega de brincadeiras. Peguem a vadia e vamos logo, temos que voltar para Arkham. – O mesmo homem dera as costas sem importância para Selina. Logo, vieram guardas colocando algemas em suas mãos de forma bem brusca e alguns, revistando o apartamento. Ela dera um sorriso vingativo. Já estava imaginando as várias formas de dilacerar o rosto daquele homem apenas com as unhas.

Selina não tinha medo de Arkham. Mas ela achava um tanto repugnante aquele lugar. Não adiantava muito para ela, uma vez que ela saiba fugir daquele lugar com os olhos fechados. E enquanto os guardas lhe empurravam para fora daquele lugar sem nenhuma educação, Selina olhava com preocupação para o céu de Gotham. Preocupação de que o morcego realmente tenha sobrevivido, porque se ele continuar assim... Ele ficará _louco_.

_**. . .**_

Bruce não queria admitir para si seus próprios erros. Então, esperava que com aquela água que limpava seu rosto e escorria as manchas da maquiagem, escorresse seu peso na consciência e o fizesse ter um pouco mais de juízo. Saíra de seu quarto calmo, percebendo que a porta de seu quarto estava já destrancada. Isso o fizera piorar ainda mais. Então, descendo as escadas, encontrara ninguém menos que Lucius Fox lhe aguardando na sala de estar da mansão.

- Fox. – Cumprimentara Bruce de maneira educada. – Por que não me avisou que estava aqui? Alfred não lhe atendeu?

- Alfred parece não estar... Sem problemas. Não estou aqui há muito tempo. Vim ver como o gás tóxico está reagindo em você e aplicá-lo o antídoto. – Dissera ele, ajeitando o terno cinza e direcionando-se a mesa de canto, abrindo uma mala prateada. Ele tirou dali um aparelho que não pode julgar somente pela vista, mas lembrava como aqueles testes de açúcar no sangue para diabéticos. – Com licença, senhor Wayne. A palma da sua mão, por favor. – Bruce fizera com o de acordo, estendendo a mão. Logo, aquele aparelho dera uma agulhada no dedo indicador.

Bruce sentou-se no sofá da sala de estar um pouco preocupado. Lucius parecia estar concentrado no que aquele minúsculo aparelho dizia.

- Bem, você parece confuso. Esse aparelho aqui no qual o senhor tanto encara me diz o que há na sua corrente sanguínea. – Ele dera um sorriso amigável. – Estou vendo que sim, aquele gás inalado no subterrâneo que Alfred me alertara lhe danificou bastante. – Bruce tentava parecer que totalmente imerso no que Lucius dizia, embora esteja mais preocupado com o que havia acontecido com ele. – Mas espere... Tem alguma coisa a mais. – O homem estranhara, e voltou até aquela mala juntamente com o aparelho.

Aquilo fez o estomago do bilionário revirar-se. Não era hora de mais alguém descobrir os erros que ele cometia. Aquilo seria mais do que constrangedor, mesmo que ainda não soubesse direito o que Coringa havia o injetado naquela mesma noite. Fox olhara para Bruce dando um sorriso tentando parecer educado.

- Senhor Wayne. O senhor andou tomando estimulantes? – Demoraram bons 3 segundos para que Bruce ingerisse aquela notícia. Certo que Fox conseguira parecer educado fazendo aquela pergunta, mas não tirava o quão constrangedora ela era. Bruce arqueou uma sobrancelha de início e logo dera uma risada sem graça. Não tinha resposta pra essa pergunta. Não tinha como dizer que ontem aparecera um dos maiores criminosos de Gotham em seu quarto, lhe colocou isso em seu sangue e o fez fazer coisas que nem ele mesmo lembra.

_[Flashback]_

_- Oh, morcego! Acorde! Eu fiz isso justamente para você parar com essa moleza! – Dissera Coringa, dando tapas de leve no rosto de Bruce._

_- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Bruce, estranhando a situação. Não se recordou de como parou ali._

_- Não adianta explicar... Amanhã você não vai lembrar claramente do que acontecerá. Mas se você insiste em entender a situação... Você sempre quer entender as coisas, não é, Bats? – Coringa afrouxava a gravata estampada enquanto dizia. – Você apagou aí, faz uns dez minutos, eu não contei. Deve ter sido o que eu coloquei em você. Não sei se foi uma dose forte demais. Ah, eu nem lembro com quem eu consegui essas coisas!_

_- Espera. O que raios você quer de mim, ainda? Já não se cansou? – Perguntara Bruce, indignado. Coringa fazia uma contagem muda com os dedos de forma sarcástica, e Bruce não entendera._

_- Ah, eu? Veja bem, eu não tenho outra coisa para fazer a não ser arruinar os seus planos. Desde que você tinha aparecido, eu me perguntei quem era você. E quando descobri... – Ele caminhava por aquele quarto gesticulando de forma cômica o que falava. – Bem, você se lembra de o que aconteceu, aqueles casuais momentos de diversão, e... – Ele piscara ironicamente para Bruce, fazendo uma pausa. – Meu antigo divertimento era simplesmente impedi-lo de proteger a Gotham. Mas essa nova brincadeira... Realmente me anima._

_O bilionário começou a sentir um calor exagerado, mas tentava disfarçar enquanto tentava prestar atenção no sádico. Mas o suor estava já escorrendo por sua testa, indo pelo pescoço._

_- Ah, você não está bem, morceguinho? – Coringa dera quase que pulos até o bilionário que estava sentado na sua nova cama. – Será que o arzinho que você tomou lá na toca dos esquilos fez algo horrível com você? Ah, que dó... E eu apenas querendo ajudá-lo! – Coringa se expressava e falava de forma intensamente sarcástica. Ele olhava fixo para o bilionário em vários pontos, parecendo como se quisesse analisar aquilo em palmos._

_- Isso... Isso já está passando dos limites. Eu não quero mais saber de seus planos, então... – Bruce tentou levantar-se, e aquele calor só crescia ainda mais. Seu braço ainda estava dolorido, embora toda aquela dor que sentia em seu corpo por culpa do gás sumira. Era uma sensação realmente incomum, no momento._

_- Limites? E você acha que eu sou um cara que respeita os limites? Pior ainda, você acha que eu faço planos? – Desta vez, Coringa olhara com dúvida para Bruce. Ele tirara o colete verde e o jogara no chão. – Se eu realmente respeitasse os limites, não estaria aqui. E se eu fizesse planos... Não teria feito essa festa de boas vindas! _

_- Boas vindas? Do que você está falando? – Bruce olhara pra ele franzindo o cenho. Seus olhos rapidamente começaram a girar pelo quarto percebendo as peças de roupas. _

_- Da diversão, é claro! – Ele dera passos calmos até Bruce, tirando as luvas roxas. – Veja só. Lá fora? Há um monte de gentinha com medo que suas adoráveis casas sejam explodidas! Seja quem for que estiver fazendo isso, está me irritando. Gotham é a cidade no qual apenas eu tenho o direito de destruir! Mas é claro... Com a intervenção do morcego, eu não chego a este feito. – Ele fez uma careta de decepcionado. Suas palavras começaram a sair mais baixas conforme se aproximava. – Então, é claro, que decidiram "machucar" o pequeno protetor desse lugar. E sabe de uma coisa? Ninguém machuca o morcego... Se não for eu. E olhe no que deu! Você está aqui, numa madrugada agitada, junto comigo... Sem se importar com aquelas preciosas vidas inocentes dessa cidade corrupta._

_Bruce agindo como um instinto enquanto usa a máscara, avançou em Coringa sempre o puxando pela mesma camiseta social com uma estampa estranha. Havia o prensado na parede daquele quarto fazendo a cabeça do mesmo dar um baque, o que faz a vítima ficar tonta._

_- Vamos! Bata! Enforque! Eu quero isso. Eu quero. De você. – Enquanto ele pedia como um suplico, soltava gargalhadas nervosas. – Vamos! Você tem coragem, não tem? Eu estou esperando... Quero que me prove que me odeia. Você odeia isso que eu faço, não é? – Podia se ver o brilho nos olhos do sádico. – Você odeia quando eu causo esse tipo de coisa em você... Vamos, você tem a chance! Mate-me logo! Enforque esse pescoço que vale mais do que seu dinheiro, morcego! Vamos! – Era definitivamente impossível não alegar que Coringa estava louco. Depois de tantas palavras que soavam como sarcasmo e ironia, esses pedidos soavam apenas como um desejo, uma vontade. _

_E Bruce queria fazer isso. Queria como nunca havia desejado algo em sua vida. Mas era como algo que ele não podia fazer... Bruce nunca fora do tipo sentimental. Ele não era alguém que se agarrava a algo ou alguém, exceto seu dever de manter a justiça em prioridade. Mas aquilo era diferente, era inexplicável. _

_E só ao fato de ver o palhaço ali, suplicando para que receba uma punição, fez Bruce reagir. Ele dera um soco que fez Coringa cair ao chão, e a risada quase que involuntária acompanhava o momento. A sua boca começara a sangrar no canto direito, mesclando-se com a mancha vermelha que contornava seu sorriso. Bruce estava com energia para matá-lo de socos naquele momento. E enquanto via o sangue escorrendo pela boca e as risadas o dominarem, foi até ele puxando com agressividade os cabelos verdes mal pintados. Pensou que arrancaria os cabelos dele no momento. Mas para sua surpresa, o sádico reagiu, chutando-lhe na barriga e fazendo Bruce debater-se contra a parede de seu quarto. Soltou um pequeno grunhido de dor, colocando a mão sobre o abdômen._

_Coringa veio rápido onde o bilionário estava escorado, e simplesmente montou-se encima dele, dessa vez, invertendo os papéis e puxando o próprio Bruce pela camiseta branca. Pode ver ele estava com a respiração arfante, e aquelas gotículas de suor escorrendo pela ponta dos fios de seu cabelo. _

_- É a escolha certa, Bats. – Assentira Coringa, com a voz rouca e fraca. Passara a língua pelos lábios sentindo o gosto de sangue e da maquiagem barata. Colocara a mão nos fios úmidos que ficavam na frente dos olhos de Bruce, os puxando violentamente, fazendo sua cabeça bater contra a parede e o deixar atordoado._

_Fora um beijo que fazia ambos ficarem zonzos, que permitiam os dois sentirem o gosto de seus próprios sangues causados pelos ataques roçando pelas línguas insaciáveis que não se continham. Era excitação, era prazer, eram dezenas de motivos que podiam ser classificados em ordem alfabética para os dois estarem ali naquele momento. Mas não era isso que importava. O que de fato podia ser ressaltado era que simplesmente não tinha mais como evitar essas ações. O palhaço realmente conseguiu o que queria. O morcego. Ele não queria mais nada depois que descobrira esse novo passatempo. _

_E era de fato, incontrolável como aquelas mãos que estava acostumadas queimar notas de dinheiro, a aplicar aquela maquiagem no rosto, ou então por um sorriso em rostos, que gostavam de percorrer minuciosamente o corpo daquele rapaz que carregava o fardo de proteger uma cidade. Gostavam realmente de sentir aquele corpo que já recebera tantos machucados, arranhões, e ainda provocar mais deles. Por que o maior prazer do sádico era simplesmente ver aquele homem caindo, sangrando, se machucando. É claro, por suas próprias mãos. E eram essas mesmas mãos que provocavam esses machucados com ainda mais velocidade. Que o fazia se contorcer. Girava os olhos somente de escutar aquele simples gemidos de dor que saía fraco da boca de Bruce que tentava guardá-los para si mesmo. Somente tentava._

_Mas não era justo dizer que somente o sádico se agradava com isso. Que somente ele agia ali. Muito pelo contrário, Bruce Wayne não era do tipo de pessoa que se mantinha quieta nessas situações. E como as mãos do sádico adoravam provocar-lhe dor, era o que Bruce fazia quando tinha a oportunidade com o palhaço também. Adorava revidar aqueles arranhões puxando os cabelos verdes. Mordendo o lábio do palhaço nos intervalos dos beijos. Arrancando chupões que deixariam não apenas roxos, mas sim marcas, de tão intensos. As roupas que vestiam eram quase que arrancadas do corpo, a maneira que sentiam necessidade daquilo o quão rápido fosse possível. Aquela noite não seria esquecida tão fácil assim._

_[/Flashback]_

Tudo que ele havia feito começara a passar na velocidade da luz sobre sua mente. A cada detalhe. Podia até ouvir os sons mais inapropriados na sua mente rodando várias vezes.

- Senhor Wayne? – Perguntara Fox educadamente, estranhando-o.

- Desculpe, eu... Eu... – Ele tentara reorganizar seus pensamentos naquele momento. – O que você me perguntou mesmo? – Perguntara o bilionário, dando um sorriso envergonhado.

- Nada, senhor. Já foi claramente respondido. – Assentiu Fox, que voltou a olhar para o aparelho.

_- Final do Décimo Sétimo Capítulo – _

**N/A: **Oi, oi, pudinzinhos! Eu aqui novamente! Ah, finalmente, essas cenas tão bonitas... Ficou uma parada meio sadomasoquista, né? Mas eu espero que vocês tenham curtido! Eu simplesmente ri alto com a ideia de Fox perguntando aquele tipo de coisa para Bruce. E imagina que ele tenha respondido "Estimulantes sexuais não são a minha cara, não é?" Hahahaha E a Selina presa em Arkham? O morcego vai fazer algo a respeito sobre isso hein... Bem, até o próximo! Continuem acompanhando e dando reviews minuciosas do que vocês estão achando!

**Downey**, ai, esse Bruce nunca aprende, não é mesmo? Ah, estou com pena mesmo é do Alfred. Imaginar-se no lugar dele, ouvindo certas coisas... Hahaha Exatamente. Acho que esse flashback explicou ainda mais sobre a loucura do palhaço com o bilionário, hein. Viciou-se na diversão. Ah, a gatuna não gosta nada de ser enjaulada. Ainda mais com esses instintos felinos... Ah, bem, o final dessa história ainda é meio que um mistério. E esse final não é descartado, não se preocupe. Vou dar um jeitinho que fique épico! Hahaha Até o próximo!

**Lidi25**, bem, nesse capítulo teve um boa pegação, então eu espero que você tenha gostado ao menos um pouquinho! hahaha Continue lendo!


	18. Um psicopático vício

**Capítulo 18: Um psicopático vício**

Ele conseguiu se lembrar de tudo que fez aquela noite. E por algum motivo no qual ele ainda não identificara, ele não estava se sentindo de fato culpado. Não seria estranho se tivesse dado um pequeno sorriso quando essas lembranças voltavam, não é? Não, não era errado mais. Já era tão rotineiro aquele tipo de pensamento que o sentimento de culpa não aparecera mais. Ele finalmente conseguiu aprender a parar de se culpar por isso e simplesmente se deixar levar por aquela voz. Aquela voz que o estava o deixando louco, mas que ele desejava ouvir todas as noites. Aqueles lábios que sorriam de modo sarcástico e irônico, mas que tinham um gosto diferente de todos os outros. Ele podia sentir o gosto do desejo, da vontade, da loucura. E ele nunca havia desfrutado de algo tão diferente assim antes. Ele só não queria realmente admitir para si que era isso que ele mais queria no momento.

Bruce já estava claramente recuperado – ou o que bastasse para voltar a sua antiga rotina como o morcego – depois que havia conseguido o antídoto com Lucius Fox pela manhã. Era tarde, uma tarde com poucas nuvens em Gotham. Bruce estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar, tendo certos pensamentos que... Bem, os deixava inquieto. Ele não queria imaginar a hora que Alfred aparecesse na mansão e ter de encará-lo depois dos acontecimentos no banheiro pela noite passada. E se Alfred ouviu pelo menos alguma coisa do que aconteceu logo depois. E como se numa previsão, o mesmo havia chegado com uma bandeja e um copo de água, com um sorriso educado. Colocara a bandeja em silêncio na mesa de centro, enquanto segurava com a mão direita o jornal.

- Patrão Bruce. Devo informa-lhe que hoje ocorrerá a Festa Beneficente para arrecadar fundos à empresa. – Dissera Alfred, mantendo a cordialidade de sempre.

- Certo. – Bruce sorrira da mesma forma, mas tentando pelo menos imaginar o que se passava na mente de seu fiel mordomo. – Então. Algum problema em Gotham por hoje que eu não fui avisado? O terrorista... Ou algo assim?

- Até agora, não senhor. Mas pela manhã, a Srta. Kyle fora enviada à Arkham. É o que dizem os jornais. – Entregara o mesmo jornal até Bruce, que folheou até pelo menos a terceira página e via a matéria. Mostrava uma das fotos de Selina em algum jantar, com vestes de gala e joias extravagantes.

- "Mulher é presa por roubar herança de marido"? Foi isso que a culparam? – Perguntara Bruce incrédulo.

- Sim, senhor Wayne. – Confirmou Alfred, estranhando a reação de Bruce. – Por acaso a Srta. Kyle fizera mais alguma coisa?

Ás vezes Bruce esquecera que Alfred podia não conhecer aquela mulher tão bem. Bem, nem mesmo Bruce acredita conhecê-la tão bem assim.

- Ah, não. Só achei estranho... Ir pra Arkham somente por isso. – Fechou o jornal, o colocando na mesa de centro e tomando alguns goles da água que Alfred o trouxera. – Bem, que horas vai ser a festa?

- Às oito horas, senhor. Pessoalmente, achei que o senhor não gostaria de ir. – Comentou ele.

- Não, não. É... Perfeito. Bem, então acho que vou até meu quarto. – Disse Bruce, que subiu as escadas agradecendo por Alfred não ter feito nenhuma pergunta sobre as desventuras acontecidas por ontem à noite.

De fato, Alfred tinha razão. Bruce não gostava desses tipos de festas. Era como apenas um passatempo, mas ele priorizava outras coisas muito mais. Pelo menos, ele já sabe o que precisa fazer hoje. Finalmente ele teria tempo para melhorar aquele lugar propício aos loucos, num lugar melhor para simples moradores. O morcego retornaria à noite de Gotham.

_**. . . **_

- O que você acha que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntara um capanga que folheava algumas notas de dinheiro sentado num dos bancos do ônibus escolar, que estava parado.

- Ele está com alguns problemas, provavelmente. Sabe-se lá o que se passa na mente dele. – Disse o homem ao lado, que arrumara a mochila em seu colo.

- Mas você percebeu, não percebeu? Ele está mais louco. Mais violento. Anda matando as pessoas no gatilho, coisa que ele faz só quando a paciência falta. Ele adora usar as facas e estiletes. – Ele tentara achar alguma justificativa significante para mostrar que não era o único que percebeu as mudanças do sádico.

Ele realmente mudara. Sumia durante as noites sem das satisfações – mesmo que satisfações da parte dele nunca aconteceram – e estava de fato, mudado no jeito que agia faz algum tempo. Para os capangas que dificilmente conseguiam se mantiver como a fronte de Coringa, ele parecia estar inquieto. E realmente estava. Estava mais alucinado do que nunca.

- Você acha que alguma coisa aconteceu com ele? – Ele guardou as notas na mochila do parceiro ao lado. – Você viu quando ele pediu para nós matarmos aquelas mulheres do banco, não é? Isso é estranho. Não, não é estranho ele pedir para nós matarmos aquelas pessoas, mas é estranho ele não estar se divertindo.

- Isso é como as belezinhas que nós conseguimos hoje cedo, parceiro. – Ele tirara do bolso um pacote minúsculo com um pó claro dentro. – Quando você dá falta delas, fica querendo achar alguma coisa que suprima a necessidade. Por que acha que trabalho pra ele? Ele rasga e queima dinheiro. Eu pego apenas a minha parte pra me divertir também.

- Não. Ele não tem cara de quem está nessa. Mas como você disse, parece fazer sentindo. Ele está tentando achar alguma coisa que... Suprima a diversão dele. – O homem ao lado pegara o pequeno pacote da mão do outro. – Será que é alguma mulher?

- Hah! – Ele riu. Percebeu que os outros capangas sérios sentados em seus devidos lugares olharam com estranheza. Decidiu abaixar o tom de voz. – Não, não. Você viu o que aconteceu da última vez? A mulher foi retalhada não só na boca, mas na cara toda. – Contava ele, apontando para o rosto. – Só espero que essa piora no estado dele não venha a nós também.

- Isso é consequência. O morcego gigante vai vir atrás de nós... – Eles se entreolharam. – Ou dele. – Disseram em conjunto, como se tivessem acabado de achar algum resultado para as ações de seu chefe.

- Ah! Eu não gosto quando falem de mim pelas minhas costas. – Apoiou-se com o cotovelo no banco da frente dos dois homens. – Deviam ter me chamado. Sei algumas coisas sobre mim. Não muitas, mas talvez o suficiente para satisfazer a curiosidade e grande opinião de dois drogados. – Estava ali ele mais uma vez, exibindo seu sarcasmo, segurando com intimidade uma pistola preta simples. Ele apontara na testa do homem que tinha a mochila em seu colo. O mesmo estava suando frio, tremendo e recuando, ficando na frente do parceiro ao lado. – O que foi? Estão com medo? Estão preocupados em morrer? Ah, mas é claro. Vocês têm muitas coisas a perderem se morrer, certo? – O gatilho soou com um pequeno barulho fazendo os dois homens pasmos fecharem os olhos. – "Boom"!

Sem hesitação, pressionou o gatilho. O tiro matou os dois homens instantaneamente, atravessando suas cabeças e fazendo o sangue espirrar no vidro do ônibus, que também fora perfurado. Os homens de lá se assustaram com o momento, mas nenhum pareceu se importar o bastante com a morte dos capangas. Coringa girou a arma no dedo indicador e a colocou no bolso do terno roxo, e saíra sorrindo do ônibus escolar.

Estavam estacionados na frente do apartamento onde normalmente ficavam refugiados enquanto a patrulha da polícia e Arkham estavam agindo mais rápido. O síndico do prédio fora subornado com uma boa quantia para manter-se em silêncio sobre suas rápidas estadias com gangues ali. Coringa não sabia mais o que fazer à Gotham naquele momento. Ele só estava tentando se divertir, embora não conseguisse. A noite passada ficava rodando em sua mente a todo o momento. Estava tudo se tornando uma rotina. Ele estava ficando viciado, intrigado, questionando tudo aquilo. Era como se ele tivesse provado de algo que não queria mais largar. Ele se irritava facilmente quando não podia se dar ao luxo de ter esse prazer – que eventualmente é concebido em noites – mas logo, ele queria ter mais. Aquele homem não ligava se aquilo podia ser errado pra alguém, ou para a maioria. Ele nunca ligava mesmo.

E ele realmente tinha razão em querer uma repetição. Uma dose. Duas doses. Várias doses de uma vez só. Era aquilo que fazia ele, a vítima, ficar tonto. Como aquele bilionário que pagava de playboy tinha tudo isso? Ele até podia questionar isso. Mas ele não gostava de entender as coisas. Ele não queria entender nem menos como ou quando tudo aquilo havia se iniciado. Mas ele sabia que era bom. Que o deixava atordoado, que fazia todas aquelas catástrofes, todas aquelas pessoas fúteis girarem em sua mente, o fazendo esquecer momentaneamente quem era ele.

E não se tratava especialmente só do prazer que podia sentir nos lençóis brancos e das camas confortáveis que o dinheiro de Bruce podia pagar. Era mais, ele não se sentia não somente extasiado pelos momentos prazerosos, mas como sentia a diversão daquilo. A diversão de ver quem mais lhe perseguiu, com quem mais trocou rivalidades, ali, naquelas situações, dividindo especialmente com o palhaço. Se machucando, sangrando, provocando. Se divertindo.

E era com essa sede incontrolável por um vicio claramente incomum que ele iria fazer com que aquela noite seja cada vez mais inesquecível que a outra. Cada vez mais insaciável, inquieto, viciado. Estava desafiando a si mesmo. Mas nada podia suprimir a vontade que alguém tem de dar um sorriso, não é mesmo?

No momento, estavam juntando ainda mais homens dentro daquele ônibus e se dirigiam até um espetáculo maior. Iriam se deslocar até à festa onde reuniria boa parte de políticos, acionistas e pessoas que tem em conta bancária boas quantidades de notas. Não que isso importasse, mas parece que a programação televisiva não tem outro programa a não ser falar sobre isso. A polícia ainda não tomara providências sobre o terrorista que fizera buracos na prefeitura trazendo o conhecimento de celas no subterrâneo. E embora dissessem que a situação estava tudo bem, estavam com medo. Com medo que mais alguma explosão aconteça. Com medo do homem que ainda cultivava seus planos em silêncio em Gotham. Aquilo foi apenas um teste, e sendo que o primeiro deles, fizera o morcego cair. A única esperança de quem mora naquela cidade ter uma vida em segurança.

Talvez hoje, os planos do morcego sejam justamente focados nisso. E era exatamente por isso que ele estava fazendo isso. Por que _ele_ iria. E se ele iria, seu dever era acompanhá-lo onde quer que fosse. Se pela noite passada ele havia o relembrado a quem pertencia, hoje ele irá fazer lembrá-lo quem era ele. Um sádico. O piadista viciado em algo incontrolável: Machucá-lo. Vê-lo sofrer. Somente tê-lo.

E foi nesses mesmos pensamentos que havia voltado ao apartamento apenas para pegar uma faca especial para a ocasião e descido as escadas tranquilamente, voltando ao ônibus escolar. Um dos capangas ficara ao volante dirigindo dessa vez tranquilamente o veículo, enquanto Coringa se mantinha de pé analisando todos os homens ali sentados, que particularmente, não partilhavam da mesma excitação que o mesmo.

Demorou algum tempo para ônibus chegasse a um lugar onde já havia vários carros de luxo estacionados, vários fotógrafos e evidentemente, várias pessoas da alta sociedade de Gotham que na maioria, injustamente, desfrutavam de boas bebidas e festas. Não fora como da última vez que chegara ao restaurante que utilizava o nome do bilionário como proprietário. Decidiram chegar aquele lugar sem muitas restrições. O ônibus freou rápido não muito longe das pessoas. Lá saiam os capangas apontando as armas para várias direções, alguns gritando e outros apenas ameaçando. Coringa caminhava tranquilamente, sem se exaltar ou muito menos pensar em pegar sua arma. Só ia analisando a face de medo das pessoas dali. Algumas paralisadas, e outras recuando aos poucos com alguma chance de fugir.

- E então? – Perguntava ele, na porta de entrada do lugar. – É só a diversão da noite chegar, que todo mundo decide ir embora? – Indignado, Coringa pegava uma taça de champanhe de um garçom que estava quase derrubando a bandeja por puro pânico. Ele entrava calmo enquanto os capangas entravam sérios e ameaçando com suas armas.

Analisava todo o lugar, as pessoas involuntariamente sem reações. Mas apenas uma lhe chamava atenção.

_**. . . **_

Ele ajeitava o terno e ignorava a conversa das três meninas com vestidos quase iguais, mas de diferentes cores. Elas riam e falavam sobre ele, mas parece que a mente dele estava em outro lugar. E era verdade. Bruce não estava nem aí para aquela festa. Era somente mais um pretexto ruim para continuar com a vida social, porém, ele agradecia por ser um evento rápido. Ele precisava da chance de sair àquela noite para dar vida ao morcego novamente. Ele tinha deveres com a moça de traços felinos que estaria a essas horas, deveria estar usando suas táticas para fugir da prisão dos loucos. Ele tinha que provar que a justiça em Gotham não era um caso perdido. Não era uma ação sem esperança. Pode-se acreditar que vingança e justiça são coisas diferentes. E realmente são. Mas quem sabe, se houver apenas um terço de equivocação... Elas rapidamente se embolam, e se tornam uma coisa só?

Haviam chegado ao lugar. As portas abriram e as moças saíram antes que o próprio bilionário. Ao verem os flashes das câmeras, rápido o abraçaram e fizeram poses para as fotos. Aquilo era a reputação dele como Bruce Wayne. Playboy, bilionário, rodeado de garotas, tinha tudo aquilo que uma pessoa de classe baixa não podia ter. Aquela não era a vida perfeita. Mas por hoje, ele iria se deixar por levar por aquele rápido momento de publicidade.

- E então, Bruce? – Perguntara a morena de vestido rosa, uma das acompanhantes. – O que planeja pra essa noite? – Ela piscara.

- Alguns deveres. – Ele dera um sorriso galanteador.

- Ah! Você sempre diz isso! – Ela andava com alguns problemas entre sorrir para a câmera ou aproximar-se de Bruce nas fotos.

- Prometo que quando estiver livre, disponibilizarei uma noite pra você. – Ele piscou pra ela e acenou, indo em direção até outro garçom oferendo bebidas e cumprimentando alguns conhecidos.

Então alguns estrondos na porta de entrada do lugar fizeram o mesmo virar para trás e ver o que acontecia. _Ele_ novamente. Como ele pode ser tão estúpido em não ter lembrado que ele viria atrás? Bruce não pensou duas vezes em se afastar do local e achar alguma maneira de sair de lá o mais rápido que pudesse. Pena que ele pode perceber que Coringa seguiu com os olhos o único homem com o melhor terno da festa saindo por uma porta dupla ao fundo do salão.

Bruce saíra do local rápido, olhando para os dois lados das ruas vazias e pequenas. Era mais um daqueles becos úmidos e tristes daquela cidade. Eram aqueles becos que lhe traziam memórias tristes. Então ele apressou o passo procurando algum indício da limusine que Alfred dirigia. Mas infelizmente, nada. Caminharam algumas ruas olhando para trás e admirou não ver Coringa o perseguindo ou algo do tipo. Ele simplesmente ajeitou a gravata e olhou para trás novamente. Viu algum relance atrás de si. Precisou observar um pouco para se certificar que não era nenhum ladrão de rua. No momento que se virou para frente, o ilustre estava ali.

- Onde pensa que está indo? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo. – Estou te convidando novamente pra festa, morcego. Dessa vez, a minha.

Bruce parou por alguns instantes de modo sério. Ele queria simplesmente dar as costas para o palhaço ali mesmo. _Mas não o fez._

_- Final do Décimo Oitavo Capítulo – _

**N/A: **Oh, eu por aqui mais uma vez! Não tenho muito que dizer a não ser que, sim, a parte legal é o próximo capítulo, yeah! Bem, depois de tanta história, umas cinco páginas de Word dedicadas apenas a cenas calientes era o que faltava, não acham? Hahahahaha Bem, devido aos "feelings", eu acho que a Rating da fic vai mudar... Mas isso é o que as leitoras dessa história podem me dizer, né? Comentar me faz muito feliz. Hahaha Até o próximo.

**Lidi25**, hahaha estou com essas adoráveis... Cenas, vamos dizer assim, prontinhas. Fiquei bem inspirada esses dias e o resultado me agradou muito! Bem, dá pra se esperar o que vai acontecer. Ah, Yaoi é o máximo! Embora que no universo anime, e etc. eu goste mais de um light yaoi (Como o anime No.6 por exemplo). Em outros universos, vixi... Hahaha até a próxima!


	19. A carta queimada e o pulo do gato

**Capítulo 19: A carta queimada e o pulo do gato**

Ele teria muitos motivos pra não fazer suas ações. Mas a consciência era algo que faltava nesses momentos. Quando o erro é feito em livre arbítrio, a culpa some. E assim não se torna mais um fardo cometê-lo, e sim um prazer. Era esse o dilema de um louco sem o luxo da sanidade mental. Era bom ser louco ás vezes. Loucos realmente recebem as melhores recepções. Ao invés da cela fria e triste, recebem celas estofadas com direito a duas injeções por dia. Que mal tem em cometer crimes, se dizer um louco e pagar por isso dormindo dia após dia? Era isso que eram os chamados loucos para a sociedade. Porém naquela cidade – exata cidade – o porto dos loucos não era uma majestosa construção. Era o Asilo Arkham, celas pequenas e absurdamente feitas para os insanos provarem da realidade. E as maiorias deles não estariam ali se não fossem a ajuda de outro louco: o Batman.

E quem diria que esse protetor estaria num daqueles becos úmidos e apagados de Gotham, no mesmo lugar e no mesmo momento com o homem intitulado Coringa, sem aquela normal e básica tensão de raiva e vontade de justiça? As coisas mudam, e mudam pra pior, se estivermos falando das coisas em Gotham. Não era necessariamente a situação da relação dos dois: Mas só o fato daquela cidade criava toda a tensão precisa para fazer um indivíduo desrespeitar as próprias regras, e isso era um dos básicos fatos.

Mas para notícias mais detalhadas, não era exatamente o morcego que estava ali, e sim quem dava vida a ele. O famoso Bruce Wayne, um bilionário que tinha sua imagem estampada sempre na terceira ou oitava página dos jornais, porque sempre perdia a primeira página para o morcego ou o palhaço. Ele não se importava com a imagem que Bruce Wayne venha a passar, desde que possa cumprir seus devidos objetivos com a capa preta.

E seu objetivo agora? Ele não sabia. Só sabia que precisava seguir o que o palhaço lhe pediu – mesmo que seja alguma coisa louca – e deixar as coisas se levarem pelo ocorrido. Ele não contestava mais isso na sua mente, então não tinha mais problemas. Não queria se perguntar que tipo de "festa" Coringa planejava. Mas ele só sabia que algo rápido, sem extravagância e atos teatrais não era. Coisas simples não faziam parte de Coringa. Ele era um quebra-cabeça sem peças. Uma piada que você não entende, mas mesmo assim ri.

Então fora naquela rua poluída pela falta de higiene e úmida pelas diversas chuvas, que Coringa entrara pacificamente numa casa de madeira escura e estranha. Ele queria fazer a sua festa dessa vez. Do seu jeito. Sem o luxo, sem a cama confortável, sem a janela que tinha vista paradisíaca da noite de Gotham. Não precisava de tudo aquilo. Ele ia fazer Bruce relembrar como são as coisas da maneira dele. E era assim que tinha que ser.

A cada passo naquela casa, uma madeira rangia. Estava sendo mais assustador do que convidativo para uma "festa" – mesmo que seu duplo sentido seja descarado – e não lhe parecia um lugar propício nem mesmo para entrar. Mas decidiu saber até onde o palhaço levava sua fantasia.

Uma péssima iluminação se acendeu no local. Era uma lâmpada com fios expostos que tremia de um lado para outro, e os mosquitos rondando-a. Era um lugar vazio e pequeno. Não havia portas – exceto pela de entrada – não havia banheiros. Havia um colchão amarelado de péssima qualidade num canto, e uma cadeira de madeira ao lado.

- Certo! Bats. – Disse Coringa, pegando uma faca do bolso e analisando-a. – Sente-se naquela adorável cadeira.

- O quê?! – Bruce olhara pasmo.

- Vamos, vamos. Sem mais perguntas. Sou eu que vou fazê-las por aqui. – E então, vencido pelo desgaste de querer protestar, sentou-se na tal cadeira. – Certo! Certo! Ordem no tribunal! Quero ver o acusado! – Ele falava como se tivesse discutindo com várias pessoas em sua volta, mas, fala apenas sozinho. – Ah, o acusado! – Ele apontara pra Bruce. – Vamos ver seus estragos, seu criminoso. – Ele andava de um lado para outro, com a madeira rangendo sobre os pés e fazendo um tipo de conversa cômica. – Você tenta salvar essa cidade. Oh, horrível. Que desumano. _Merece pena de morte. _

- Você está imitando alguma farsa jurídica ou algo do tipo? – Bruce precisou interromper, pois já estava se perdendo em seus próprios pensamentos, devido à loucura do palhaço.

- Não! É claro que não! Ah, você não tem a mínima graça, morceguinho sem asa! – Desapontou-se, parando na frente da cadeira. – Ok, vamos para a segunda parte da festa. Vamos fazer um interrogatório com o morcego! – Dissera ele, animado, girando a faca na mão e atirando-a para o alto. – Comida preferida? Ah, esqueci que você vive de remédios e exercícios físicos. – Aquele homem só mostrava o quanto era louco no momento. – Atividade preferida? – Ele segurou a faca na mão e se aproximou. – Não. Você não gosta de atividades extracurriculares, não é?! Vamos ver. Melhor amigo? Será que é seu mordomo bem treinado? – Ele aproximou-se ainda mais, com um olhar curioso. – Será que é o gato preto de caça?

Por um momento, Bruce arregalara os olhos acordando para a emergência do momento. "Droga, Selina!" Foi o que a mente dele exclamou, mas embora ele não fizesse o mesmo. Manteve-se em silêncio, mas agora, mais impaciente. Ele tinha que ajudar Selina o quanto antes.

- Certo. Eu não tenho mais tempo. – Dissera Bruce, levantando-se e caminhando rápido até a porta. – Você é quem está ficando louco dessa vez.

- Ah, mas já vai tão cedo? – Perguntou, olhando decepcionado. – A festa mal começou. – Ele jogara a mesma faca com violência, e se não fosse por Bruce desviá-la, algo de pior tinha acontecido. Ninguém gosta de ser subestimado. Muito menos ele. Bruce voltou com um olhar sério e se direcionava para a porta de novo, mas um ruído de um fósforo sendo riscado e caindo ao chão lhe obrigou a voltar a olhar.

O fogo formava uma linha, como se gasolina ou algo inflável tivesse sido preparatoriamente jogado no chão. Aquela casa parecia estar totalmente com o mesmo líquido, pois o fogo se estendia muito rápido. Ok, depois daquela casa, o próximo lugar que Coringa visitaria seria Arkham, definitivamente. Isso se não fosse a última vez que estivesse em algum lugar na vida.

- Ah, isso sim que é festa! – Bruce não podia vê-lo direito, pois havia uma grande parte do fogo dividindo os dois naquela sala. – Vamos morceguinho. Vá embora. Quero ver o que você faz primeiro._ Ou sou eu ou o gatinho._

Ele não queria sair do lugar assim, mas era o melhor que podia fazer. Se continuasse ali, realmente não poderia fazer nada.

_**. . . **_

- Olha só, Martin! Olha que coisa bonita veio fazer paisagem por aqui! – Disse um dos internados na cela vizinha à frente, assoviando para aquela mulher que não parecia estar de bom humor hoje.

Ela revirara os olhos, focando a visão no guarda que segurava a chave da sua cela. Logo que a segurança dos portões fora trocada pela boa e velha chave juntamente com a força física dos guardas de Arkham, Selina viu que não seria fácil. E agora que sabia – ou pelo menos acreditava – que estava sozinha, precisava planejar alguma coisa para sair de lá o mais rápido possível. O uniforme de cor laranja de Arkham pinicava.

- A internada, na mesa de interrogatório! – Gritara um homem. Então, aquele guarda com a chave que estava tentando Selina aparecera olhando com nojo para ela. Ele abrira a cela e parecia irritado.

- Vamos! Você ouviu! – Podia-se sentir o cheiro de cerveja saindo da voz daquele homem. O bigode estava sujo de alguma comida que parecia estar ali há muito tempo. Ele tinha um ar repugnante.

Ela caminhava encarando com superioridade cada um dali. Não era como se fosse uma mania: Mas um gato age assim. E não seria a própria Selina que iria mudar o curso natural das coisas. Um gato _sempre_ vai olhar com superioridade para qualquer coisa. Logo, ela caminhava sendo empurrada com agressividade pelo guarda nojento logo atrás. Seus pulsos doíam pelas algemas apertadas, e quando se movia, podia ver que já ficava uma marca roxa. Como ela odiava ser presa em qualquer coisa.

A porta se abrira para uma sala com marcas de adesivos nas paredes. Antigamente essa sala já fora estofada, mas pelos mais diversos motivos, parece que se tornou apenas mais uma cela sem estofamento para loucos. Havia uma mesa branca comum com duas cadeiras simples e apenas uma lâmpada em cima. Ela sentou-se séria na cadeira, e podia ver o guarda falando coisas tão repugnantes quanto ele próprio. Foi nesse momento que ela decidira agir. E ela faria qualquer coisa.

No momento que um homem de jaleco branco aparecera abrindo a porta, a moça o recebeu lhe dando um chute no rosto. Conseguia se equilibrar até com as algemas apertando-lhe a mão.

Apareceram alguns guardas gritando sobre seu ato de resistência, quando a energia do lugar simplesmente caiu. Os internados começavam a gritar algumas coisas tanto sobre a rebeldia da moça, sobre os guardas e o escuro que estava o lugar. Eles continuavam correndo, mas ninguém melhor do que Selina para enxergar o que acontece no escuro. Mas aquela figura que mais parecia uma sombra em meio às celas escuras fora o que lhe chamou atenção. Ela pode ouvir o barulho dos guardas caindo inconscientes no chão. Mesmo que mostrasse raiva, estava aliviada.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. – Disse com raiva no tom da voz.

- Não estou ajudando. Estou evitando que faça mais estragos. – Completou. Selina era mais rápida do que pensava, e corria em direção ao portão de entrada de Arkham. O que não se esperava era que mais guardas aparecessem por lá. Porém, o Homem-Morcego parou em meio aos corredores escuros. Selina olhara para trás.

- Você não pode vir... – Ela disse pela primeira vez mostrando fraqueza. Se o Batman aparecesse lutando contra os guardas de Arkham para libertar Selina, provavelmente, as coisas não saíam conforme o esperado. Selina também não podia usar a porta de trás de Arkham assim como Coringa usara. Exatamente por isso, reforçaram a segurança por lá ainda melhor.

- Selina, você não precisa enfrentá-los agora... – Ele tentou a convencer de não ir, pois havia no mínimo, uns oito guardas nos portões de entrada. Ela rapidamente abriu a gaveta de uns armários e pegava uma sacola onde se encontrava sua roupa que a caracterizava como um gato. Logo, achara a chave de suas algemas e finalmente teve os pulsos livres. Ela simplesmente olhara para o morcego.

- É uma vida solitária, senhor Wayne. – Ela disse com certa amargura na voz. – Mas é a minha vida.

Ela se pôs a correr em direção à entrada, e podem-se ouvir os guardas gritando também. Mas ela sabia que podia conseguir. E mesmo que não conseguisse, ainda restariam oito chances para sobreviver. Pois uma mulher atraente, uma mulher apaixonada por joias e felinos, tinha algo mais em segredo. A extrema velocidade e agilidade como um gato. Ela podia ser considerada uma ladra, mas não era nada menos do que apenas uma mulher que queria desfrutar de seus talentos. Ela tinha nove chances de pular de um prédio em outro, de conseguir o colar perfeito e de se divertir à custa do morcego. Eram simplesmente as nove vidas que gostaria de ter em Gotham. _As nove vidas de Selina Kyle._

_**. . . **_

Totalmente o contrário do esperado, os noticiários diziam que o morcego tinha ajudado em manter os prisioneiros de Arkham em seus devidos lugares. Mas que apenas um tinha conseguido fugir. Batman não estava preocupado com isso, mas, com coisa maior. Ele tinha que chegar a tempo. E fora o mais rápido que pode, quando via de longe a fumaça de um incêndio. Era aquele o caminho certo. Então ele apressou-se até a casa de madeira, e agora percebera que o fogo já tomara conta da casa quase que por completo. Num chute, arrombara a porta e percebera todo aquele lugar que nem mesmo era muito grande, totalmente em chamas.

Mas aquele corpo caído no chão que milagrosamente não havia sido pegado pelas chamas, lhe chamou atenção. A dificuldade de se locomover e não ser pego pelo fogo era extrema. O Homem-Morcego caminhava devagar até lá, mostrando-se nervoso com a situação. Estava caído de bruços por cima do colchão sujo. Era aquele mesmo terno roxo, as mesmas roupas. Então ele não fez muita coisa a não ser virá-lo. Mas para a sua surpresa, aquele não era o Coringa.

- Surpresa! – Desta vez, o original aparecera no lugar que daqui a pouco, estaria tornando-se cinzas. O fogo crepitava nos cantos da casa frágil. – Eu fiquei muito triste com você, morceguinho. – O mesmo deixara o corpo caído no chão de lado e virando-se instantaneamente para o sádico. – _Você escolheu o gatinho. Agora é minha vez de fazer justiça._

- Justiça e vingança são coisas extremamente diferentes, Coringa! – O morcego o alertara, enquanto o palhaço vinha ameaçando com uma faca.

- Sério? Pois isso me parece algo para se refletir! – Ele dera um sorriso sarcástico. – No entanto, a situação é diferente, morcego..._ Deixe-me contar uma história._

_- Fim do Décimo Nono Capítulo –_

**N/A: **Hey! Como vai todo mundo? Ah, antes que eu receba muitas vibes de magia negra, eu cometi um rápido equivoco! Tive que separar o capítulo 19 em duas partes (sendo assim, as cenas de felicidade, sadomasoquismo e essas coisas foram pro 20) então, não me matem! Bem, esse capítulo mostra mais do que claro que o palhaço está louco (E quando mesmo que ele não foi?) e está desafiando muito mais seu amiguinho morcego. Bem, espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo!

**Downey**, foi tudo um grande plano de uma autora louca para atingir esse nível. Hahahaha Ah, muito obrigada! Sério, eu fico muito feliz em ler isso. Muito obrigada mesmo! Espero que goste e que continue lendo!

**Lidi25**, hahahaha Algo mais clean sempre é melhor, não acha? Bem, se bem que nesse "casal", é difícil ser algo bem light. Até porque com Joker e Batman, nada é muito light! Hahahaha Até o próximo!


	20. Outra dose de piadas

**Capítulo 20: Outra dose de piadas**

Muito difícil se encontrar algo tão relativo quanto os limites. Limitar-se seja para qualquer coisa ou qualquer ação, os limites são como regras da etiqueta e da moral para a humanidade. Mas sempre vai ter alguém querendo extrapolar os limites – e isso é normal – porém, quando essa obsessão de vencê-los ou ultrapassá-los se torna um problema... As coisas mudam.

A ficha de Coringa já passava dos limites, também. Crimes, assassinatos, roubos e muitas regras infringidas por esse estranho desejo de não seguir regras de nada e nem de ninguém. Talvez ele faça algumas coisas somente para mostrar que não há ninguém no comando, ou talvez ele faça somente porque gosta de ver as pessoas entrando em pânico quando os limites são excedidos. Era por isso que ele se considerava uma "pessoa que não tinha planos". Porque talvez, em sua ilógica mente, qualquer coisa que seguisse um percurso natural não tinha... Diversão. Se algo não sai como o esperado, todos se desesperam. E era esse o trabalho dele.

Não era de se esperar. Havia sim um limite na relação entre ele e o morcego. Mas foi errado quem disse que Coringa iria segui-los a risca. Era apenas mais uma piada tentar enquadrá-lo nas regras da sociedade. Se quem foi que inventou os limites de qualquer coisa no planeta, do momento em que a primeira vez que a maquiagem fora colocada em seu rosto, pode-se considerar que Coringa apareceu justamente para quebrá-las.

Era estranho pensar que no momento, ele estaria ateando fogo em uma casa de madeira frágil pela obsessão que havia criado com o morcego – que por sinal, também havia excedido seus tais limites – somente pelo seu único e exclusivo prazer pessoal. Ele realmente não era do tipo que se importava com o próximo a não ser ele. Então, não havia com o que se preocupar, afinal de contas. Mas ele não podia continuar com seu teatro por muito tempo. Logo, descobririam o incêndio ou o fogo simplesmente se estenderia, dando o fim dos dois naquele lugar. Um pensamento não muito perturbador para o palhaço.

- Eu acho que você vai gostar dessa história, morcego. – Seus olhos brilhavam mesmo que se mostrassem escuros conforme a claridade oferecida apenas pelo fogo. – Mas basta você prestar atenção nela, que eu lhe contarei.

- Por quê? – Era mais uma vez do Batman estar exausto do show do Coringa. É claro que ele continuaria. – Por que está fazendo isso?!

- Ah, oras! Você e sua mania de entender tudo! De querer encaixar as peças do quebra-cabeça na mesma hora! – Poder vê-lo naquele espaço pequeno já estava ficando difícil. A fumaça já tomava conta do lugar. – Pois se você não quiser ouvir a história, você pode ir! Está livre para ir. Eu vou ficar aqui, na minha festa!

- Você está louco. – Afirmou o morcego, caminhando rápido o pouco que conseguia até o palhaço, mas ele recuava no espaço onde o fogo ainda não havia tomado. – Mas não significa que vou ter que deixar você morrer.

- Mas agora você decide salvar a minha vida? Não, obrigado. Eu estou me divertindo. Vá brincar com o Figaro. – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha por um momento. – Espere um momento... Você está sozinho, Batman! Ela lhe deixou! – Ele dera uma risada histérica.

- Você acha que tudo é uma boa piada, Coringa. – O palhaço se encontrava na frente da porta da casa, que estava entreaberta. O morcego percebeu a grande madeira que o telhado se apoiava, rangendo. O fogo já havia chegado até ela, e por mais algum segundo, iria cair e definitivamente destruir tudo. – Mas quando alguém não ri de uma piada, é porque ela é apenas uma piada ruim. – O morcego agiu rápido dando um chute com toda a força que aguentava no estômago do palhaço, a porta esgaçou-se para fora, fazendo-o cair para longe da casa.

Ele dera umas três voltas ao chão. Sentia seu corpo todo latejar de dor, e sua boca tinha gosto de asfalto e poeira no momento. A visão que o palhaço teve fora daquela madeira em fogo caindo, e deixando a vista para dentro da casa totalmente imersa ao fogo. O morcego não podia ter morrido ali, podia? Não, não. Era a sua festa! O único convidado não podia deixá-lo assim. Ele não pôde contar nem uma história. Mas ele por sua vez não tinha forças para se levantar. Então uma risada baixa e um grunhido de dor foram às últimas coisas que o palhaço se recordava. Que diferença fazia agora...

Batman não era um homem com extrema força ou uma incrível inteligência, mas ele sabia se virar nas horas precisas. E mesmo que aquela fumaça e o fogo dificultassem a situação em noventa e nove por cento, ele soube o que fazer finalmente. Aquela madeira no qual instigava cair por cima do palhaço, caiu somente na entrada da porta que estava coberta em seu campo de visão. E como aquela casa não seria mais algo recuperável, resolveu dar adeus às boas maneiras e simplesmente destruir a casa pelo outro lado. Deu um chute semelhante ao mesmo que fez com o palhaço para livrá-lo de uma morte súbita – pelo menos, esperava que ele houvesse sobrevivido – e conseguiu escapar, caindo no asfalto. O cansaço e o calor eram insuportáveis. De fato, Bruce nunca teve muito pulmão quando o assunto se misturava com fogo. Caminhava em passos lentos até o outro lado, à procura do corpo do palhaço. A casa por sua vez, não resistiu, desabando finalmente o telhado frágil e fazendo o fogo levantar um pouco mais. Tinha que sair dali rápido. Finalmente viu o único homem de cabelos verdes e terno roxo caído ao chão, e daquele tinha certeza. Não esperava que ele houvesse ficado inconsciente. O morcego se abaixou e viu a face do palhaço sobre do asfalto. Realmente, aquele homem era imprevisível. Mas todas essas catástrofes no qual ele causa... Não era algo de fato,_ ruim_.

_**. . . **_

Conseguiu finalmente, acordar. A mente girava, descia, e subia. Sentia-se numa montanha russa da dor e da confusão. Mas quando esses pensamentos estranhos e irracionais o atordoavam, era como o truque mais barato de mágica, que todos eles sumiam quando bem quisesse. Por que ele havia ateado fogo naquela casa? Ele sentiu raiva que a prioridade de Bruce Wayne foi inevitavelmente Selina Kyle? Ou por que era somente mais uma recaída de suas vontades que são exclusivamente feitas para sua própria diversão? Ele não tinha uma resposta. Nunca vai ter uma resposta. Afinal, ele não é uma pessoa de exatas.

Quando abriu os olhos, via uma luz que podia ter cegá-lo se continuasse observando, e o deixava tonto. Aquela mancha na visão ficaria pelo rápido contato que teve com aquela lâmpada forte por um tempo. Logo, ele se levantou e percebeu que se tratava de uma cama em um luxuoso quarto. Não era uma das camas comuns. Era uma cama boa e confortável. Onde se podia dormir tranquilo mesmo se sua consciência estivesse pesada a ponto de ter matado alguém. Com ele isso não valia muito, pois a expressão "consciência pesada" nunca foi um de seus atributos.

Havia um homem que estava de pé, olhando pela janela aquela noite estrelada em Gotham. Era confuso. Já tinha sido noite. Sua festa _era_ de noite. Ou ele dormiu pouco, ou ele dormiu demais. Aquele mesmo homem mantinha os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria conforme analisava só a situação pela janela. Talvez ele não gostasse de estar ali no momento, mas, ele simplesmente não faz. Ele se recordava de ver esse mesmo, vestido de morcego e o fogo dominando a casa onde ele se encontrava. Era pra ele estar morto. Mas bem, se trata do Batman... É confuso para o palhaço procurar respostas.

- Ah, então você acordou. – Ele nem mesmo havia olhado para onde o palhaço estava. – Quer dizer que já posso sair do meu turno de te vigiar e fazer algo que realmente importe nessa cidade.

- Ah, Sr. Wayne... – Ele ajeitou o cabelo cacheado para trás das orelhas, levantando-se da cama. – Você me traz até aqui e me trata desse jeito logo quando eu acordo? Aliás, você simplesmente estragou tudo!

- Não sou o tipo de pessoa que as concerta. – Ele fora rápido até a porta do quarto, mas voltou a se dirigir ao palhaço. – Se você já terminou, pode ir. Alfred pode vir a qualquer momento... E eu tenho uns assuntos para tratar com Gordon.

- Você vai lá somente para deixar a consciência livre. – O palhaço estava planejando alguma forma de fazer o bilionário cair em sua conversa. – Você sabe que as coisas que _você_ anda fazendo são imperdoáveis...

- Por exemplo, o quê? – Perguntou, apoiando-se com as costas na porta.

- Tipo evitar a minha morte drástica há não sei quanto tempo atrás. – Ele abotoou o último botão do colete verde. – Ou quem sabe, eu não sei... Mas estar se envolvendo muito mais do que apenas uma grande inimizade comigo, hein? São coisas que para eles, seriam imperdoáveis. Para o morcego, para você.

- Eu fiz justamente isso por eles, Coringa. – Ele sorriu de canto. – Se você morresse, seria imperdoável da minha parte. Eles desejam que você apodreça e sofra o máximo possível seja em Arkham, ou em qualquer lugar. Se eu realmente tivesse deixado você morrer, seria um grande problema.

- Eu não entendo! Eu vivo, eu sou um problema. Eu morto, eu sou um problema! Mas que piada! – Ele gargalhou indo para trás e acabando-se por sentar na cama. – Sabe, morceguinho, você não sabe diferenciar as coisas mesmo. _Você está dizendo isso porque quer se livrar de seus próprios pecados. _Acha mesmo que seria assim tão trágico se eu tivesse morrido? Mesmo que acreditassem que eu podia ter sofrido muito mais, iriam se alegrar. Vai haver audaciosos que iam até duvidar. Iriam finalmente dizer que Gotham está segura. – Ele deitou-se na cama desta vez, ajeitando as luvas roxas. – Fale aí, senhor Wayne. Você queria me salvar e está usando a própria justiça como desculpa. Meio irônico da sua parte.

- Eu infelizmente não tenho tanto tempo assim para você. – Sua expressão havia ficado séria. Havia tocado a maçaneta da porta, mas ainda sim, algo parecia errado. – Eu tenho que ir.

- Viu? Não soube responder. Não que eu procure exatamente uma resposta, mas... – Ele deu um pulo da cama e caminhou até onde Bruce estava. – Imagine que isto é um jogo sem regras. E você não sabe como continuar até o final. Obviamente, o adversário vai ganhar. – Ele sorrira perversamente.

- Se é um jogo sem regras, pode-se usar qualquer jogada para continuar e derrotar o adversário. – Concluiu, tentando permanecer com a ideia de sair daquele quarto logo antes que Gotham ficasse em segundo plano.

- Qualquer jogada? – Coringa se surpreendeu por um momento. – Você interpretou essa frase do mesmo jeito que eu, ou ocorreu certo equivoco? – A surpresa dele se transformava quase que instantânea para um olhar malicioso. – Você está levando isso quebrando suas próprias regras, mas não sabe como continuar. E como você deve ter entendido... Eu vou ganhar.

Bruce realmente havia se arrependido de ter interpretado de forma tão ingênua o que Coringa havia dito. Realmente, qualquer coisa que ele diz não deve ser interpretada no primeiro sentido que aparecer. Bruce revirou os olhos.

- Estou indo. – Finalmente ele havia criado coragem para puxar a maçaneta e ir. Ele realmente quis, mas dessa vez não fez porque algo nele não deixava. Era por que o _outro_ não estava de acordo com a decisão.

- Vamos voltar a fita... – Coringa simplesmente fora para cima dele dando quase que o mesmo chute idêntico que recebera para ter sua vida poupada no incêndio. Mas para ele, salvar sua vida não tirava o fato de que havia doído mesmo. Bruce havia sido jogado na cama que fez parecer o ato de violência simplesmente muito suave. – Injusto. Você cai na cama, eu caio no asfalto. – Ele fechou a porta com o pé e cruzou os braços. – Que tal continuar com a ideia do "vamos usar qualquer jogada"? Eu achei divertido, mesmo que inocente da sua parte.

- Não. – Ele estava _tentando_ parar com aquilo.

- Eu não perguntei pra você. Perguntei a mim mesmo. E eu estou concordando. – Ele riu de si mesmo, dando passos até Bruce, que estava com as mãos em seu rosto. – Então, morcego. Faz um tempo.

- _Droga._ – Mas ele simplesmente _não o fez_.

Ele adoraria interpretar tudo isso como um "Não era como se ele quisesse...", assim como era antes. Antes, realmente, não era como ele quisesse. Mas agora, está sendo. Ele quer e pronto. E aquilo o deixava furioso. Mas quem diria que aquele palhaço de piadas ruins podia fazer aquilo? Sim, ele podia. Era quem sabe, o sorriso que mostrava um ser que conseguia ser o extremo da maldade – mas que ainda sim com sua ponta de graça – ou simplesmente o olhar por volta da sombra preta que tornava tudo tão teatral?

Bruce o puxou pela gravata sem dó e sem sutilezas, como pedia o momento. Aliás, como pedia o próprio. Como os dois queriam, por assim só. Sem sutilezas, sem carinhos, sem demonstrações do afeto que deveria ser mantido guardado e transformado em sarcasmo e ironia através dos diálogos. Era assim, violento, brutal, irritante, excitante e não menos importante: Sádico.

Era porque para o palhaço, era quase que inexplicável o prazer de sentir alguém naquela pressão mental de fazer o errado e o certo no momento. Ele sabia que confundia o morcego mais do que ninguém. E eles tinham já a sua história montada pelas pequenas peças do quebra-cabeça que só o morcego tinha disposição para montar. Para Coringa, aquilo era a diversão, o ápice dos brinquedos em parques, a gargalhada de uma piada muito boa e simplesmente fisgar o morcego. Era a meia-noite da festa, o bolo de aniversário da criança, a carta que valia para todos os naipes. Era realmente muito bom tudo aquilo.

Aquela roupa que seguia o estilo excêntrico de Coringa, os tons de roxo mesclados quase que intimamente com o verde, foram saindo com calma. Mas não precisa ser interpretada a calma com a paciência. Mas é que quando você tem algo muito bom no momento, vai fazer o possível para que o momento dure mais. Bem, irônico ou não, tudo que definitivamente é bom, dura pouco.

Então eles iriam aproveitar aquele pouco momento para se desligar de Gotham por uns minutos. Se esquecerem do que realmente estavam propagando naquela cidade. De um lado, a justiça feroz que clamava por um pouco de ar durante os beijos violentos, e de outro, o caos eminente que não tinha dó de provocar machucados que simplesmente davam prazer. Era piada, não era? Mas era uma lógica que só o palhaço podia entender. Se cada agressão fosse concebida de _outra forma_ pelos seus agressores... Evitaria menos lágrimas no mundo, e muito mais diversão. Ele não ligava que fosse só o único que podia entender assim. Aliás, era muito melhor se sentir unicamente inteligente no assunto.

A noite seria comprida e bem desfrutada aquela noite. Seria uma noite para se lembrar. E _ele _queria mostrar para o palhaço que não era o único com direito de sofrer mentalmente ou fisicamente. E era por isso que ele abusava no quesito de fazê-lo sentir dor.

E ele podia saber quando ele realmente estava passando por algo doloroso quando as pequenas e involuntárias risadas saíam por sua voz como um gemido. Afinal, toda dor era bem vinda para ele. Então não importava quantas vezes puxasse com violência seus cabelos, arranhasse suas costas ou simplesmente quisesse o deixar ainda mais vulnerável o possível somente para ele.

Estava-o tendo ali, naquelas camas que pouco importava se eram confortáveis ou de qualidade – mas que por sua vez deixavam o trabalho mais fácil – e gostava daquilo. Definitivamente, Bruce não poderia mais negar se fosse alegado que o próprio palhaço estava se tornando um vício recíproco. Ele simplesmente suplicava para que a mansão estivesse com a presença só dos dois no momento. Não seria nada agradável alguém escutar definitivamente os gemidos tanto que involuntários escapavam da situação, como os propositais. E eles iam percorrendo devagar aproveitando cada brecha vulnerável um do outro. E mesmo que atordoados – era quase que alcóolico – com aquela "briga", Coringa teve um momento para passar a língua pelos lábios como fazia sempre e falar mesmo que com a respiração extremamente descompassada.

- _Eu gosto disso_.

_- Final do Vigésimo Capítulo - _

**N/A: **Ô capítulo lindo! Muitos, muitos, muitos incontroláveis sentimentos explodindo neste momento. Eu vou acabar comprometendo o vigésimo primeiro com esses feelings. Se eu fosse só mais um pouquinho menos incorreta do que já sou, era isso que teríamos até o final da fanfic. Eu devo ser louca, mas... Eu não sei explicar! Só sei dizer que esses dois se completam. Se completam mesmo. Ok, eu vou parar se não vou dar uma de fangirl e começar a falar besteiras. Mas, ah... Até o próximo e um beijo para vocês, pudins!

**Nini N**, yes, uma dose é pouco, duas doses é bom, três doses é demais e um Batsy apenas faz um palhaço mais feliz. Hahaha Bem, eu provavelmente (estou dizendo pelos meus... feelings do momento) que vai ter mais até o próximo capítulo para matar bem a saudade. Mas espero que tenha gostado desse também! Continue comentando sempre que possível!

**Lidi25**, o gatinho vai voltar, é claro. As coisas não vão ficar tão fáceis assim. E tem algo mais... "fofo" (foi o único adjetivo encontrado para a situação) do que um Coringa revoltado por causa disso? Hahahaha

**Downey**, pra te falar a verdade, eu não sei nem mais o que esperar de mim mesma até agora. Hahaha É uma tarefa arriscada, porém, quando a história flui e a química pega... Nada mais importa! Ah, eu simplesmente amo a parte dele contando a história por trás de seu "sorriso" para a Rachel... Tanto é que no final desse capítulo, uma pequena – porém significativa para a minha visão pervertida – parte do que ele diz a ela. Hahaha Espero que continue lendo e comentando!


	21. Quando Gotham estiver em cinzas

**Capítulo 21: Quando Gotham estiver em cinzas**

_**. . .**_

O calendário indicava que o tempo havia passado mais rápido do que esperava. Mais algum tempo e Gotham já estaria no clima natalino, uma das épocas onde as pessoas tentam esquecer por alguns minutos a brutalidade dos crimes lá fora. Era quase que uma tarefa de extrema dificuldade para as famílias que tentam se assegurar de que não vão ser assaltadas ou perder um ente querido nas ruas. Na delegacia, a polícia tentava dar conta dos problemas. Mas já dependiam demais do morcego.

- Então, o Batman não está mais trabalhando conosco, não é? – Dissera o homem sentado na cadeira, jogando fichas de criminosos em cima da mesa e olhando para o parceiro que se mantinha de guarda na porta da delegacia.

- Nós nunca precisamos dele. Ele faz isso simplesmente por conta dele. – Afirmou o policial, mostrando o jornal com a primeira página que dizia "Batman deixa Gotham?" em letras mais do que escandalosas.

- Orgulho! Tem um homem explodindo a cidade quando nós não sequer sabemos de onde ele veio, o Coringa que deve estar trabalhando por baixo dos panos e a Arkham que não se mantem o controle da situação. Acha mesmo que nós sozinhos vamos dar conta?! – Ele se irritou, acendendo um cigarro com o isqueiro. – Espero que Gordon consiga falar com ele outra vez. Com o Batman afastado, nós não vamos ter chance.

- O comissário Gordon também se afastou devido aos problemas de saúde... – O policial olhou com certa tristeza para as ruas de Gotham. – Mas creio eu que ele volta já. Ele não ia deixar a cidade que ele se esforçou tanto para cuidar desabar por causa do morcego.

- Eu queria saber quem é esse cara... – Havia várias fotos de renomadas pessoas dadas como suspeitas de ser o homem cuja máscara era a preservação de sua identidade. – Eu queria ir até a casa dele. Eu iria dar tanto socos na cara dele, que ele ia se arrepender de um dia ter colocado a capa preta. E iria mostrar que Gotham não está com um céu azul para ele abandoná-la assim tão rápido. As pessoas passaram acreditar nele. Inclusive eu.

E de fato, ele tinha razão. Gotham não estava às maravilhas para ser deixada em momentos tão importantes. Mas eram aqueles problemas momentâneos, que na vida de certo bilionário excêntrico, o faziam cometer esses erros. Ele não podia continuar assim. Ele não tinha mais como opção salvar Gotham ou ficar passando pelas jogadas do palhaço. Ele não tinha mais como se dar ao luxo de ficar escolhendo, e se continuasse... Era hora de exterminar as opções.

_**. . .**_

O céu de Gotham havia ficado revolto como nunca em pouco tempo. Do céu em poucas nuvens e das noites estreladas, as nuvens se uniam aos poucos e deixando a cidade cada vez mais imersa na escuridão das tempestades. Mas nada os preparava para uma nova tempestade pior do que os desastres naturais. O perigo.

Não se sabia no começo daqueles dias, mais precisamente pela manhã, como o palhaço escapava tão bem do morcego. Ele o deixava ali, deitado. Ele analisava com seriedade as expressões que Bruce tinha quando dormia. Sempre dava um sorriso de canto, colocava as famosas tintas em seu rosto, e ia. Ia não se sabe para qual o destino do dia. Mas ele tinha que ir, não tinha? Tinha que seguir uma trilha diferente do morcego não importa qual fosse. Porque mesmo com a diversão à parte, Coringa continuava por ser um criminoso procurado de Gotham. E era assim que ele queria que fosse.

E era mesmo sozinho em seu quarto, que Bruce abria os olhos para mais um dia na cidade. E ele ia se lembrando de aos poucos do que tinha que fazer – ou pelo menos tentava – e de quem realmente era. Ele era a segurança daquelas pessoas. Ele era o guardião da cidade. E ele sabia que era mais do que dever dele ajudar, esperando ansiosamente que um dia Gotham acorde juntamente com _um sorriso,_ com a _natureza mostrando sua cor verde exuberante_, ou que pelo menos a segurança sem a ajuda do morcego se torne _ágil_. Como certo felino que um dia deu as caras, e com pesar se lembrava de sua saída.

Ele não queria ter deixado Selina ir. Mas era a decisão dela, e ele não podia impedi-la. Se aquela era sua vontade, ele não podia ter feito nada. Mas parece que alguma coisa avisava, mesmo que inconscientemente, que ele viria precisar dela. Era se como um pressentimento à consequência de seu afastamento inapropriado da justiça em Gotham o fizesse se arrepender de ter a colocado em segundo plano.

Com esses pensamentos ele vinha tentando levantar da cama que presenciara muita coisa. Daquele exato lugar aonde ele vinha sorrir algumas vezes. E era isso que o fazia se sentir culpado. A visão embaçada e turva acompanhava os primeiros minutos do dia de Bruce Wayne. Ele reparava que o céu já não se mostrava com um sol em meio às nuvens. Estava tomado pelo tom cinza escuro que podia ver de sua janela. As pessoas caminhavam rápido aos seus celulares, segurando várias bolsas e sacolas de lojas. Caminhavam sem paciência, com medo, desligadas de tudo.

- Sr. Wayne? – Alfred aparecera na porta de seu quarto expressando surpresa. – Se o senhor puder, venha até a sala de estar por um instante.

Bruce assentiu, ajeitando os cabelos e descendo as escadas rapidamente. A televisão mostrava mais um noticiário. Porém, Bruce não conseguiu compreender a urgência do assunto.

- Sr. Wayne. Aconteceu mais uma explosão na prefeitura. Desta vez, creio eu que não seja apenas para atordoar Gotham. – Dissera Alfred. Logo, a notícia na TV cobria por câmeras a prefeitura tomada por fumaça e âncora do jornal explicando que se tratava de mais um ataque do homem cujo Batman já havia se encontrado uma vez, chamado Bane. – Pessoalmente não me sinto bem em avisar o senhor disto, mas eu realmente sei que meu patrão não ficaria feliz se não fosse alertado.

- Estou indo pra lá imediatamente. Cuide da mansão, Alfred. – Bruce se dirigia em passos rápidos até o escritório, quando rapidamente, Alfred o interrompeu.

- Patrão Bruce. Posso pedir-lhe com todo o respeito uma única coisa? – Perguntou Alfred. Bruce virou-se para ele. – Tente não cair uma segunda vez, Sr. Wayne. Muitas vezes, quando algo derrapa de suas mãos pela segunda vez, ela quebra.

- Você ainda não desistiu de mim. – Bruce sorrira.

- Nunca. – Alfred retribuiu o sorriso enquanto Bruce voltava-se a dirigir ao escritório. Tocava as três notas no piano, e logo onde deveria existir apenas uma simples estante de livros abria-se uma porta. Um refúgio. _Uma caverna_. E era o elevador que por muitos ajustes ia mais rápido até aquele lugar onde podia deixar de ser o bilionário. Bruce descia rápido e olhava em volta ao local. A cachoeira, os morcegos que batiam as asas se escondendo da claridade. Então ele simplesmente via ali, o traje do morcego guardado no recipiente de vidro. Era mais uma vez de fazer sua própria justiça.

E mesmo que não pudesse entender os motivos de um terrorista estar propagando esse tipo de coisa à Gotham, ele se lembrava do claro conselho de Alfred. De que alguns homens, mesmo que raros, não querem dinheiro. Só querem se divertir. Ver o mundo entrar em guerra. Ver o circo pegar fogo.

_**. . . **_

- Hoje não é um dia bonito, não é? – Perguntou-se Coringa.

Ele estava na frente do espelho, no banheiro do apartamento 302, fazendo seu ritual comum com aqueles três potes de tinta. E logo que terminava, simplesmente passava a língua pelos lábios coloridos de vermelho somente para sentir o gosto dela.

Ajeitava o cabelo verde mal pintado para trás, se dirigia a porta do apartamento e olhava para os dois lados, para confirmar-se se não havia nenhum policial bisbilhoteiro naquele fim de mundo. Então ele descia tranquilamente pelas escadas, o elevador com câmeras era arriscado demais para um homem que tinha seu rosto estampado em qualquer mídia. Ele colocava as mãos nos bolsos do terno roxo e tinha o encontro diário com mais uma gangue de palhaços que gostava de simplesmente bagunçar Gotham.

Mas hoje, alguém já havia feito o serviço para ele. Ouvia na televisão em alto volume dos outros apartamentos as notícias seguidas de novas explosões na prefeitura. E foi somente ao ver o ônibus escolar pichado em vermelho nas laterais com sorrisos, que Coringa sem hesitação abria a porta do motorista e o jogava com violência para o chão e tomava posse do volante.

- Rapazes... A próxima parada é a prefeitura. Vamos ver como anda a festinha por lá. – Ele ria enquanto acelerava, e os demais nos bancos riam junto. Ele não ia deixar passar a limpo quem mexia em sua cidade sem permissão. Mas bem, mal sabia o palhaço que o adversário era uma pessoa que se encarregava de permissões.

Não demorava muito tempo para já estarem na prefeitura, pelo mesmo alvoroço que se lembrava da primeira explosão. Mas havia muito menos pessoas lá. Parece que a polícia pensou pela primeira vez e decidiu bloquear as passagens até lá. _"Então colocaram uma pedra no caminho das formigas? Deixa que eu tiro."_ Ele ia dificultar as coisas somente para ser lembrado de quem as pessoas realmente tinham que ter medo.

Era simplesmente uma dádiva complicar as coisas quando elas já estão excessivamente bagunçadas. Era esse o trabalho dele, do mesmo jeito que fazia com o morcego. Então os capangas perceberam a espera do palhaço para eles e entenderam o pedido. Um deles tirava de baixo dos bancos um lança-foguetes gigantesco. _E "Boom!" mais uma vez._

_**. . .**_

A prefeitura estava tomada novamente pela mesma fumaça vista há um tempo. Mas daquela vez, era diferente. Não era apenas um truque para trazer Batman ao subterrâneo. A polícia desta vez agiu, e alguns foram descendo para ver o que realmente se passava no subterrâneo. Mas para a surpresa de muitos, as passagens estavam bloqueadas. Não havia mais nada além de concreto bloqueando qualquer visão abaixo de Gotham. Eles não entendiam os motivos que teriam para começar explodindo a cidade assim do nada. Mas uma vez que já conheciam o Coringa e seus diversos desacatos, não era difícil interpretar o terrorista como um louco.

- Certo... – Dissera o policial passando a mão sobre o concreto, e dando um leve soco. – O que a gente faz agora? Eu não vou esperar pelo Batman, sério.

- Procurando por mim? – O policial deu um pulo para trás, quando observara um homem vestido de morcego. É, ele sabia como assustar ás vezes.

_- Final do Vigésimo Primeiro Capítulo –_

**N/A: **Olá, eu aqui! Desculpem a demora, mas a coisa tá muito corrida pra mim, então eu passei ultrarrápido aqui pra postar esse capítulo meio triste e rápido, mas é como uma introdução para os próximos acontecimentos. Ah, sem muita conversa se não eu vou começar a divagar demais! Até a próxima!

**Lidi25**, ah, um pouco de sarcasmo nesse palhaço nunca é demais, né? Eu sempre fico com medo que saia um pouco do roteiro, mas bem, eu me esforço pra que tudo saia com os conformes. Hahaha Continue lendo!


	22. A localização do vigilante

**Capítulo 22: A localização do vigilante**

Aquela noite não seria fácil para o morcego. Muito menos para o palhaço. Mas as perspectivas da situação eram bem distintas e impossíveis de se comparar. Afinal, Batman trabalhava para que a situação se estabeleça depois de um longo prazo com a máscara guardada. Já Coringa trabalhava por baixo dos panos com sua gangue que era tratada, inevitavelmente, como meros peões. Ele queria melhorar a classe e o nível dos criminosos de Gotham, mas parece que só ele sabia fazer o trabalho em sua visão. Só que alguém grandioso tanto quanto ele – talvez louco, mas de modo diferente – havia aparecido naquela cidade obscura para mostrar suas habilidades também.

Ele era conhecido por Bane, e se tratava de um terrorista. Um criminoso que nunca havia se mostrado naquela cidade. Era como uma notícia nova e fresca para os jornalistas de plantão e para estampar as páginas dos jornais. Não tinha muito que se descobrir sobre ele, mas podia-se apenas dizer o que ele procurava: Destruir Gotham. Era estranho o problema que os criminosos tinham com Gotham. Era apenas uma cidade cheia de corruptos, com pouca segurança válida e bandidos que assaltam quando bem entendem. Era apenas mais uma cidade ruim. Mas o que se distinguia dela era a estadia de um homem que tentava protegê-la por inteiro. Ele começou do nada.

Antes, era apenas algo para vingar a morte de seus pais na infância. Mas depois foi se tornando algo maior. E depois de ter sido treinado e exposto ao lado ruim da vingança, decidiu se tornar algo diferente. Não a vingança, mas sim a justiça. Eram coisas diferentes e caminhos inversos. Não era uma satisfação pessoal, e pelo contrário, queria procurar a satisfação das outras pessoas em sentarem em seus sofás e sorrirem por verem que seus filhos estarão seguros indo apenas à escola ou apenas _levá-lo ao teatro_. Queria se assegurar de que aquela tragédia que presenciou não iria pesar nos ombros de outra criança. Ele sabia que não era qualquer um que podia fazer a justiça com as próprias mãos. Não só como o suporte financeiro. Mas as razões de cada um por lutarem.

Gotham já havia presenciado muitos que ousaram copiar o Batman. E muitos deles fracassaram e acabaram por serem presos. Não era isso que ele havia pensado quando se tornou o guardião daquela cidade. Ele gostaria de inspirá-las não para vestir o mesmo traje e tentar usar os punhos, mas sim, trazendo a esperança de que algum dia, as coisas venham a melhorar e os crimes diminuíssem. Era um trabalho difícil que deveria ser lidado todos os dias.

Por hoje, ele deveria impedir o terrorista. Já estava na hora de ver aquele homem experimentar Arkham pela primeira vez e deixar de tentar explodir a cidade. O problema é que ninguém menos que o próprio Homem Morcego sabe que esse oponente é difícil de ser derrubado.

_**. . . **_

- _"As explosões voltaram outra vez, James. Estou falando diretamente da Prefeitura, e o que vemos é que o tal terrorista Bane voltou atacar. A polícia está investigando o caso, mas não está dando conta. Os moradores se perguntam, e inclusive nós. Onde está o Batman?" –_ A mulher no noticiário dizia com a voz nervosa. Atrás dela se mostrava um alto prédio com fumaça aos arredores.

- Parece que as coisas vão mal lá fora. – Dissera, ajeitando o travesseiro no sofá e sentando-se, enquanto acompanhava a notícia na TV. – Mas eu não sou nenhuma louca para sair daqui agora...

Selina havia ido ficado em um apartamento bem longe do centro de Gotham. Não queria aparecer tão cedo por lá, uma vez que odiou sua passeata no Asilo Arkham. Ela estava decidida em simplesmente sumir dos olhos autoritários em Gotham, mas aquela determinação durou apenas alguns minutos. Ela se sentia não arrependida, mas presa. Presa ao que deixou pra trás. Ela simplesmente não conseguia esquecer-se das coisas que viveu naquela cidade, das pessoas que conheceu – com exclusividade apenas uma – e de tudo aquilo que estaria deixando para trás.

A identidade de Bruce era uma das coisas que mais deixavam Selina inquieta. Não pelo fato de saber que ele é o Batman, mas sim por saber que ela não é a _única _que sabe disso. Talvez Bruce não perceba isso tanto quanto ela, mas que sua prioridade em manter o nome do bilionário distante da postura do morcego podia ir água abaixo a qualquer instante, dependendo do humor de Coringa ou das ações de Bane.

Parecia que tudo que resolvesse fazer a remetia pensar novamente sobre suas atividades recentes em Gotham. Ter conseguido escapar de Arkham não foi uma tarefa fácil e ela realmente não queria fazer novamente. Mas quando aquela maldita sensação de arrependimento a consumia, nada parecia ser melhor do que simplesmente voltar. Ela não estava indo ajudar o morcego. Ela estava indo ajudar si mesma. Se não voltasse e fizesse o que devia, seria impossível ficar pelo menos tranquila. Ela só queria livrar o peso de sua consciência.

E ela simplesmente veio a olhar aquele uniforme preto em sua cama. Ela tinha que usá-lo novamente para sua última noite como um gato aventureiro em Gotham. E aos poucos ela ia dando adeus a Selina Kyle, aquela moça de rosto jovial e de lábios vermelhos. Começava a cumprimentar aquela outra mulher que usava uma máscara preta e uns óculos de visão noturna que quando repousados sobre a cabeça davam a lembrança de orelhas de um gato.

- Você pode tentar seguir um gato... – Dizia ela para si mesma. – Mas não deve tentar pegá-lo. – Olhou para a TV que simplesmente mostrava os policiais investigando as explosões na prefeitura.

_**. . . **_

- Ah, o morcego. O morcego entrou na festa? Eu adoro festas. Principalmente com o Batman. – Coringa desceu do ônibus escolar, ajeitando o cabelo para trás.

- Chefe! Não é arriscado o senhor sair? Tem um cara explodindo a cidade! – Dissera um dos palhaços do ônibus pela janela.

- Tem um cara explodindo a cidade. – Afirmou o sádico ajeitando a gravata. – E tem outro muito mais esperto explodindo seus miolos. – Ele rápido tirou a arma do bolso e dera um tiro na cabeça do rapaz, fazendo o mesmo cair para dentro do ônibus novamente. Pode ouvir até algum dos outros rapazes reclamando da sujeira que o sangue faria. Coringa se surpreendeu novamente pela mesma arma que disponibilizava de um silenciador. Mas ele simplesmente pegou o apetrecho da arma e arrancou, jogando-o no chão. – Hoje é o dia da diversão. Então eu acho que seria mal educado da minha parte ficar fazendo silêncio.

Os capangas de dentro do ônibus saíram aos poucos, seguindo por aonde Coringa ia. Eles haviam destruído as barreiras que a polícia fizera para os demais moradores de Gotham não pudessem chegar às explosões, mas ninguém veio aparecer aos arredores. Dava para se ouvir os gritos de longe. Havia alguns jornalistas perto da prefeitura gravando matérias ao vivo.

Um dos capangas estava caminhando ao lado de Coringa, segurando uma metralhadora e analisando os destroços da explosão.

- O que você acha que pode ser, chefe? Anarquistas? – Perguntou ele, curioso.

- Ah, não. – Disse ele, despreocupado. – É só mais um homem que se esquece das coisas.

- Se esquecer do que? – Questionou sem entender do que o palhaço estava falando.

- Que o morceguinho está na cola dessa cidade. – Ele passou a língua pelos lábios dando um pequeno sorriso. – Ah! Nesse momento, eu adoraria encontrar quem quer que esteja fazendo isso. Eu adoro pessoas tão diferentes de mim. Provavelmente, ele é interessado em dinheiro. O contrário de mim. Ele quer matar o Batman... O extremo contrário de mim. Não acha?

- Eu não entendo o porquê de não matar o Batman, chefe... Ele tenta te matar toda hora! – Justificou o homem.

- A diferença entre "tentar" e "matar" é monstruosa. Acredito eu que estamos destinados a fazer isso para sempre. Sabe como é. Bem, de qualquer jeito, vamos. Quero conhecer o nosso novo amiguinho, antes que o morcego gigante apareça. – Coringa caminhava até a prefeitura. Um ato arriscado, alguns jornalistas ainda perambulavam por lá. Não tinha certeza se o tal homem pudesse estar dentro do local, mas era a opção mais coerente. Os policiais pareciam estar afastados dali tentando controlar a multidão assustada.

_**. . .**_

Aquela noite estava sendo estranha. O Batman cooperando junto da polícia e o retorno do terrorista. Nada parecia fazer sentido ou pelo menos que as informações fossem reunidas para a mente de Bruce Wayne compreender. Mas de fato, a única coisa que queria era dar as caras novamente com Bane. Queria simplesmente acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Ele não iria permitir que aquelas explosões se estendessem. Ele não iria cair por uma segunda vez, pois sabia que se caísse, seria a última. Era hora de escolher Gotham.

- Nós vamos entrar na prefeitura. Ele está chamando nós para ir até lá. – Comentava um dos policiais.

- E é por isso mesmo que a gente não deve! – Reclamara o outro.

Batman analisava a conversa dos policiais de longe e de cara entendia que eles queriam que o morcego fosse. Bem, ele não tinha escolhas, então resolver entrar lá sem mesmo sem importar com a reação dos policiais. Se não agisse rápido, podia ser tarde demais.

A prefeitura era um prédio grande. Mas de cara, podia ver o lugar que se mostrava aparentemente vazio. Estava escuro e a cada passo que o morcego dava, podia se ouvir claramente ecoando por todo o lugar. Ele queria realmente entender o que se passava na mente de Bane para estar provocando tudo aquilo. Sabia que ele queria destruir Gotham. Mas gostaria mesmo era de compreender os tais motivos que o terrorista tivera para causar isso.

Enquanto ele dava passos devagar no local, conseguiu ouvir alguma coisa andares a cima. Não tão rápido quanto Selina, mas com toda a rapidez que pode se dirigiu até onde os barulhos iam. Até chegar a uma porta branca, no segundo andar, era dali que vinha. Então ele abrira sorrateiramente, olhando ao redor. Ao caminhar alguns passos, via que se tratava de alguém preso em uma cadeira. Mas não conseguia ver claramente quem era. Parecia que haviam evacuado a prefeitura completamente e a energia elétrica havia sido desligada. Mas com sorte a pouca luz da janela que a lua permitia, já havia percebido só pela cor roxa da roupa, quem era.

- Ah. O morcego veio aqui. Espera, espera. Você tem que voltar. – Dissera Coringa ironicamente.

- O que você faz aqui? – A voz perturbadora que Batman construiu parecia não afetar Coringa.

- Eu não sei. Eu estava fazendo meu trabalho em Gotham. E do nada, eu vim parar aqui. Prenderam-me, Bats. Você não está com pena? – Perguntou o palhaço, fazendo um olhar triste.

- Não. – No mesmo momento, a energia elétrica do lugar havia voltado. Pode ver a sala perfeitamente. Era um gabinete de algum deputado, talvez. Coringa estava amarrado pelos pés e as mãos na cadeira, e parecia entranhadamente confortável com a situação.

Talvez o Homem-Morcego não tenha pensado tão rápido para crer que aquilo foi apenas uma forma de chamar sua atenção. Vários homens com panos sujos e empoeirados apareciam armados, tentando render apenas o morcego. Um palhaço amarrado não era o problema.

Era um bom momento para Bruce agradecer ter aprendido escapar e se camuflar em uma velocidade imperceptível. Mas tinha certa dificuldade. Sair da vista de vários homens armados em um escritório pequeno escritório não era algo que se treinava todos os dias. Os homens continuavam apontando suas armas para o morcego enquanto ele planejava alguma forma de escapar. Mas uma pequena explosão de fumaça no cômodo fora a sua deixa para escapar. Ele saiu rapidamente pela mesma porta branca que havia entrado. Os homens encapuzados ainda estavam atordoados.

De longe, pode ver aquela silhueta inconfundível da moça.

- Parece que você não sabe trabalhar sozinho. – Ela comentara, caminhando devagar até o morcego. – Eu sei a localização de Bane. Se você quiser, posso te mostrar... – Ele olhou para ela, pedindo para continuar. – Com uma pequena recompensa. – Era difícil acreditar que Selina podia pensar nessas coisas até naquele momento. Ela ajeitou a máscara preta no rosto e simplesmente piscou ao morcego.

A fumaça estava se esvaindo. Ele teve um rápido olhar pra traz, quando viu a cadeira onde o palhaço estava vazia, e as cordas rasgadas pelo chão.

_- Final do Décimo Segundo Capítulo - _

**N/A: **Ei! Eu não morri! Desculpem-me a minha demora. Bem, pra compensar, eu já vou postar os próximos capítulos amanhã ou quarta! Bem. Deu pra ver que o Batman está pertinho de confrontar o terrorista e ameaçador Bane, inimigo que no terceiro filme da trilogia mostra ter um grande potencial físico. E foi com esse mesmo pensamento que eu decidi construí-lo nessa história. Não só para pôr o Batman, assim como Nolan fez, em um apuro que nas versões cinematográficas adaptadas de outros diretores nunca foi visto, como pra incrementar uma história que, como o título já diz... Machucados podem ser bons, não acham? Bem, todas as respostas que por agora ficaram pendentes vão aos poucos se respondendo. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Até o próximo!

**Lidi25**, eu simplesmente não sei o que seria do Bruce se não fosse o seu Alfred. Hahaha. Bem, aqui está! Minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora desse capítulo, mas você sabe, eu ainda vivo em teto de mãe, e infelizmente tive que ficar longe da tela do meu computador. Hahahahaha Espero que tenha gostado!

**Downey**, bem, se eu 'acho' que conheço esse palhaço, também creio que ele não fica feliz quando as coisas andam sem ele por perto. Bem, esse capítulo foi baseado na volta da felina (Eu não consigo me controlar... Eu adoro ela. Fim.) Bem, você tem ótimos palpites! Realmente a escolha do morcego está chegando... Eu tenho pronto (Ainda sem revisões, mas isso é coisa rápida) até o 23 e um pouquinho do 24. Acredito que se a história correr assim como planejo, o término acontece pelo 28. Espero que tenha gostado e que continue lendo!


End file.
